


Forever with you

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Human Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Murder, Child Sam Winchester, Childhood Trauma, Demon Castiel, Demon Powers, Demon king Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Drug Dealer Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Human Dean Winchester, Human Sam Winchester, Human chuck, Idiots in Love, King Castiel, King of Hell, Love Confessions, Mating Bond, Older brother Dean Winchester, One True Pairing, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Security Guard Gordon Walker, Servant Benny Lafitte, Servant Crowley, Slow Romance, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Love, True Mates, Vampire Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Humans and Supernatural creatures have co-existed in peace for centuries, Humans have the day and Demons have the night. The humans know to be secured indoors by midnight or risk being at the mercy of the supernatural creatures. However, Dean Winchester finds himself late home. The clock striking midnight, he finds himself at the mercy of a blue-eyed king of all monsters. The price of survival may be found...despite all his logic...in a kiss.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Benny Lafitte
Comments: 119
Kudos: 321





	1. Price to pay

Green eyes slid over his watch tapping his legs nervously as he sat on a barrel at the end of one of the shadiest alleys in all of New York. He cursed glancing around. He was going to be past curfew if he wasn’t careful. You didn’t want to be outside past curfew for many reasons, that...was when the beast of all kind came out to play and the city becomes theirs. Demons, monsters- you name it. It was the only agreement made between the humans and the beasts of the supernatural world. 

**BANG.**

Green eyes jolted towards the other side of the alley seeing nothing to cause the noise but did see a trash can lid hit the ground. 

“Fuck this.” He cursed as he turned and bolted down the opposite end of the alley. Glancing around he noticed the signs that demons were starting to set up their daily shops down the main street. They wouldn’t bother him till exactly midnight. He had seven minutes.

“Dean!” A voice hissed as Dean turned back down the alley he was just in seeing who he was waiting for. Ash stood there in boxers and a robe tiredly rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Cutting it  _ short,  _ Ash _!” _ Dean hissed as he traded his bag of weed for Ash’s cash. 

“Sorry, man. I fell asleep.” Ash scratched his stubbly beard with a yawn. “Want to hold up at my place for the night?”

“No, I got to go,” Dean commented obviously a little more than worried.

“A’ight.” Ash held his hand out for a knuckle punch. “Later man, get home in one piece.” 

“If I don’t it will be no thanks to you.” Dean scoffed knuckle punching him back, already started to jog off. 

“Hey, I offered!” Ash called after him before Ash went back into his apartment through the side door. 

Dean ran, noticing more and more Demons and Monsters already making their way onto the streets, the closer time grew closer to midnight, the more and more they paid attention to the human trying to make it to his home. The houses and apartments were already all dark, and the street lights were the only source of light. 

The sounds of the metal shutters on all doors and windows made Dean run faster, if he didn’t get there before his came down, he would be locked outside. Dean moved to run up the stairs of his apartment just as the mental gate on his apartment locked in place. Dean cursed moving to ring the doorbell to the apartment, the video monitor showed the rather tired security guard on the other end. 

“Let me in!” Dean panicked continuing to push the doorbell. 

“I can’t! It will risk everyone in here!” The security guard spoke. 

“I have two minutes, two minutes is enough time to slightly pop it open!!” Dean choked. 

“No, if I open the shutter, it will take five minutes to fully open and fully secure again.” The man stated. “I’m sorry, but you should have been home on time.” 

“Azazel! You son of a bitch! I have a young brother in there! He will be an ORPHAN without me!” Dean screamed but the monitor went dead meaning the bastard had turned off the communication. Dean struggled with the shudder before ringing the doorbell to the main lobby. He tensed as his watch beeped at midnight. Dean closed his eyes and cursed, not wanting to look but he forced himself to. 

**12:00 AM.**

Dean panted from his running just letting the horrible uneasiness sink in at that moment. He was locked outside with no safe place to be from all the monsters, Demons, and other of New York. He didn’t have time to react as a sack bag was thrown over his head, being injected with something by someone else at the same time. Dean tried to fight the men that held him, grabbing his arms and legs, his body becoming slack against his will and slowly let the darkness overcome him. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s head was spinning as he could hear voices around him, loud music was playing in the room around him. If Dean wasn’t imagining things. It sounded like...a party. Sounds of talking were silenced as a voice laughed loudly. 

“Oh, so you brought me dinner!” Someone laughed in front of him. 

“Aye, My king.” A voice spoke. "Plenty to choose from tonight, only the freshest for you and your guest.” 

_ ‘King?’ _ Dean fought to try to remember at the moment, who he was, where he was, and what was going on. Dean struggled to move his arms but his arms and legs were tied up tight to a chair. It was all started to come back to him when he realized there was a sack on his head. Shit. He was snatched up by demons. Dean knew stories of humans who just...disappeared and never came back. 

Was...Dean going to be one of them? No. 

He couldn’t, he needed to see Sammy, needed to be there when his brother awoke for kindergarten. To take him to school. He promised he would be back soon...He couldn’t be a liar...and he couldn’t be someone’s lunch. 

“Three Wonderful options to choose from!” A voice echoed like he was picking his favorite movie to watch. 

He heard movement a bit from him as the crowd laughed. The sound of air swishing as a woman gagged screamed and cried out in fear. Dean listened to her chair be turned around and spun like showing off a prize stallion. Dean moved his leg back to his tied up hands, feeling for his hidden knife hidden in his sock. Grabbing for it secretly while everyone was distracted. Dean moved to cut at his robes. 

“A  _ beautiful _ human woman smells a  _ bit _ like vanilla and a  _ lot _ like pee.” Dean listened to the crowd laugh. “Don’t worry, our cooks will clean her up before serving.” 

The chair next to him he heard the bag being yanked from his neighbor’s face, the sound of an older man. Dean didn’t recognize either of them next to him by their begging, though the city was big, he doubted knowing them personally. 

“You know what they say, humans are like a  _ fine _ wine, better to let ripe.” The man spoke again, Dean felt his ropes give way as he held them in his hands not to draw suspicion. 

“Last but not least-” A voice spoke pulling the hood from Dean’s face, Dean didn’t hesitate to grab the speaking man in front of him holding him from behind he held the knife to his throat. Everyone gasped in fear and panic, Demons and monsters in a common uniform, They surrounded Dean as Dean kept his back to the wall making sure not to be completely surrounded. While everyone was in a panic the man in his arms just chuckled loudly in amusement like he wasn’t just being threatened.

“Ah, I like this one. I want this one.” The man hummed amused, his hands were holding the arm on his neck. 

“I’m  _ not _ on the menu.” Dean hissed as the man shrugged. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” He shrugged lazily. He made no attempt to fight Dean. Not even in the slightest. 

“Stay back or I’ll cut his throat.” Dean threatened to a couple of guards who got too close. The man in his arms waved them back, and they listened. Still prepared to fight Dean if necessary. The man took a sniff of the air curiously. 

“You smell like pot, do you smoke it?” The man asked. 

“No,” Dean stated trying to figure out a safe way out.

“Ah, then you have friends who smoke it.” The man stated.

“I wouldn’t call them friends,” Dean mumbled in thought.

“Ah, you sell it then?” The man questioned curiously, Dean said nothing. “I know you humans do this later in the night to avoid your policemen, is that why you were caught, My little spitfire?”

“I’m not  _ your _ little anything,” Dean snapped. 

“Hm.” The man smirked to himself. “A perfect name for a spitfire like you.”

“Eat me.” Dean snapped as the man chuckled. 

“Just might.” The man hummed, waiting a few minutes before adding. “...Still trying to figure out how to get out of here?”

“Shut. Up.” Dean stated as he forced the man to follow him, Dean moved to cut the restraints on the others. They both pulled the gags from their mouths thanking him. 

“Interesting.” The man spoke surprise Dean would risk his getaway on two others.

“No one touches them or I hurt your king!” Dean threatened as the man chuckled loudly.

“So you do know who I am.” The man laughed.

“Because I’m not fucking stupid,” Dean mumbled before turning to the others. “Go, get out of here, I’m right behind you.” They were scared to leave but when no one followed after them the second they started to run, they ran out the front door to the mansion. 

“You know they will just be caught again.” The man commented trying to look at Dean but Dean held him too tightly. “What is the point in risking your escape?”

“Because they deserve a chance as much as I do.” Dean snapped. “Even if I get caught again, I will just keep escaping till you give up on eating me and it becomes morning.”

“Hm.” The man chuckled. “What makes you so sure that will happen?”

“I’m the first one to get you in a chokehold, aren’t I?” Dean asked as the man’s smirk fell. He... _ wasn’t _ wrong. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to not be a meal.” 

“You can hurt me...but you won’t?” The man asked curiously.

“No. I get you guys to need to eat. I get you guys need to eat our flesh and blood.” Dean stated. “Circle of life.”

“Then why do you fight?” The man asked. “ _ Circle of life  _ and all.”

“Because I got someone at home who needs me, I can’t die yet,” Dean spoke. “...Besides, got to make you fat asses earn your meal.” The man smiled softly at that. 

“...What’s your son’s name?” The man asked softly.

“He’s...not my son.” Dean swallowed but the man knew he was right about something.

“I apologize...how old is your brother?” The man asked slightly looking back as Dean stared at him in surprise. “...It’s always the ones that fight the hardest are the ones with more to lose if they lost. Those who fight tooth and nail are ones with kids at home with no one else but them...Before you ask how I knew that. To quote you earlier… _ I’m not fucking stupid _ .” Dean looked away for a moment before speaking.

“...Five,” Dean admitted, something about the man’s blue eyes...told him it was okay...that nothing bad would happen if he did.

“Preschool?” The man asked.

“Kindergarten,” Dean stated.

“Ah...And what’s your name?” The man asked. The voice was so soft...no longer cocky and full of himself. It almost seemed human.

“...Dean.” Dean breathed not sure if he was doing the right thing. 

“ _ Hmmm.”  _ The man spoke before he slightly pushed against Dean’s hand to stand straight up. Dean tried to hold him in place. “It’s okay...they won’t harm you without my say so.” 

“And what makes me think you won’t after I held you, hostage, in front of your kingdom?” Dean hissed. 

“Now...Dean. I think you know you were only allowed to hold me this long with my permission.” The man explained as Dean slowly let him go and the man stood upright fixing his suit. Dean only realized then how much taller the king was to him. “...and that if I wanted you dead...you’d be dead.” 

Dean’s greens met the cold blues of the king, The king took a step towards Dean but Dean could only back straight into the wall. The king eyed the soft face of the man that held him, cupping Dean’s face he eyed every freckle, the soft plump pout and the gorgeous light green eyes of the human against him. Dean took in the piercing cold eyes, the pale dead like skin...this man though frightening...was so beautiful, Dean couldn’t look away.

“You are just as beautiful as you seemed.” The king breathed as Dean’s cheeks tinted red. “Smelled just as  _ sweet _ .” The king leaned down holding Dean’s jaw he buried his face into Dean’s neck and shoulder blade. Dean choked out a gasp when the king slid his tongue against the vein in his neck. Dean’s knees almost buckled at such an intimate touch but the king’s knee pressed into the empty space of Dean’s open legs keeping him up. “Taste  _ just _ divine-” 

“My lord Castiel.” Someone spoke as the king pulled away from the human with a deep breath of him, The bright blue eyes of the king eyed the faces of his people but the difference was they were glowing brightly. This...Castiel seemed almost as surprised his eyes were reacting this way. 

“All of you. Out.” Castiel breathed covering his eyes, people didn’t move.  **_“OUT.”_ ** The group of partygoers moved towards the exit with grace till everyone including the guards except for the man who spoke to Castiel. Dean panted as his legs gave out and he slid to the floor panting in surprise. 

They were whispering to themselves, the man was super pissed off about something but the king seemed unbudging about his opinion on something. The king seemed calm as he talked in hush voices. His eyes no longer glowing as he talked to the man. His arms were crossed but other than that showed no emotion. Dean eyed the empty door wondering if getting out meant him too.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice made Dean glance up. Castiel offered his hand to Dean to help him up but Dean’s legs felt like jello so he didn’t take it. Castiel must have understood because he kneeled to Dean. “I have a proposition to make to you.”

“A...Proposition?” Dean spoke as Castiel smiled softly at Dean’s confusion his hand moving to hold Dean’s chin. 

“Come live here at my mansion.” Castiel spoke softly touching Dean’s lip with his thumb. “You and your brother.”

“B-But-” Dean breathed but Castiel continued. 

“Day or night, you both will be safe here. Protected by my men from all that might harm you. Safe and well taken care of as my guests.” Castiel stated. “You will never have to sell drugs again.” 

“W...What’s the catch?” Dean breathed. 

“A kiss,” Castiel whispered. “Every night. Nothing less, nothing more.” Dean looked away thinking of the deal being given to him. 

“My king, he is human!” The man spoke up pissed off. “They are to be eaten! Not-” 

“Do you promise me Sam will always be safe? No one will hurt him?” Dean stared into his eyes. 

“I promise, living under my roof you will both be safe and taken care of so long as I live,” Castiel stated. Dean nodded softly. 

“...Okay.” Dean breathed as Castiel eyed his face. 

“Okay?” Castiel smiled softly. 

“Okay.” Dean breathed nodded as Castiel eyed his face. 

“My King-” The man argued. 

“Shut up and leave, Crowley,” Castiel mumbled as the man paused annoyed before quieting and walking away. 

No one did anything till the door shut and they were alone. Castiel searched his eyes as Dean searched his own. Dean wasn’t sure who moved to who first but Dean’s breath escaped him. Dean had knocked Castiel to the ground, straddling him as Castiel held his ass as they kissed. Hard and desperate. If Dean had any sense of self at the moment he wouldn’t be hardcore making out with a man who was all ready to eat him an hour ago.

Dean moaned in the kiss as Castiel held his ass firmly in his hands, Castiel taking the chance to nip at Dean’s neck tasting the skin that he couldn’t stop thinking about. Leaving hickeys on his neck before Castiel turned to press Dean against the carpet. Dean panted seeing Castiel’s eyes glowing again. 

“Your...eyes are glowing again.” Dean breathed softly taking in his glowing aqua eyes, Castiel sucked in air pulling away looking away from him. He didn’t look at Dean till his eyes had returned to normal. 

“Y-...You have paid your debt for today.” Castiel cleared his throat as Dean relaxed back into the carpet just closing his eyes and panting. 

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke he was in a beautiful large bedroom. Dean sat up holding his head, he was undressed and now wore pajamas. Dean looked down at his body as he looked at his watch. 

“Shit.” Dean moved to climb out of bed, grabbing his cleaned washed clothes from the table they laid on he got them on. Dean bolted down the mansion staircase seeing no one anywhere during his travels inside the mansion, he gave it one last glance before bolted out the front door. He paused seeing a limo waiting out front, the man beamed seeing him. 

“Master Dean.” The man spoke. “I was asked to take you where you need to go.” 

“Can you take me to Hunter drive, to the wayward apartments?” Dean asked happily for the ride as the man nodded. Dean got into the passenger seat much to the man’s surprise. Normally he wasn’t granted company during his rides. 

“Master, the back would be more comfortable.” The man spoke. 

“I’m okay. Thank you. I’m just a regular guy.” Dean beamed. “Just call me Dean. What’s your name?”

“Suit yourself.” The driver spoke. “...Benny. My names Benny.”

“Mind if I ask what you are?” Dean asked. 

“I’m a vampire,” Benny stated as Dean eyed the sun through the windows. “We don’t explode in the sun, at most we get very bad sunburns.” 

“Oh, cool. “ Dean nodded before adding. “Wait, how are you out during the day?” 

“The king has special permission to do what he likes, he’s like...a regular diplomat,” Benny explained. “The license plate I have on the Limo means no one bothers us.”

“Cool,” Dean stated impressed. 

“I was told to take you and your brother where ever you want to go,” Benny explained. “Master Castiel also told me to get your address so we can start packing your stuff.” Dean nodded understanding but said nothing. “Is there anything you want us to move to the mansion while you are away?” 

“Once Sam has been dropped off a kindergarten, I can grab everything we need,” Dean explained. “The furniture isn’t necessary right?” 

“No. You have free reign of the whole castle.” Benny explained as Dean nodded when they got to Dean’s apartment, Dean climbed out. 

“I’m okay from here, I’ll pack our bags and take them to the mansion once Sam gets off school.” Dean stated. 

“I can come to get you, it’s no problem,” Benny stated casually. “Come on, Sam might love a limo ride.” 

“...Okay. Can you come around four?” Dean asked. “I should get things settled by then.” Benny nodded as he drove off. 

Dean moved to rush into the apartment once the shutter opened. Dean gave a casual middle finger to Azazel at the front desk before taking the elevator up to his unit. Dean walked up to his front door seeing the third eviction notice taped on the door. He ignored it before Dean unlocked the door, seeing Sam sitting eating cereal at the table. Sam’s eyes started to water seeing him as Dean kneeled down. Sam bolted to him crying loudly, Dean softly pet his hair as Sam sobbed his little heart out. 

“I-I thought you were like mom and dad! Y-You went out and never came back!” Sam cried. 

“I-I know, I’m sorry. I...I just got held up at a friend’s house. I...found us a new place to live.” Dean breathed wondering if trusting Castiel was the right choice but...he felt it was.

“R-Really?” Sam sniffed. “W-We won’t be kicked out?” 

“No, We won’t. I promise. Remember how I promised we wouldn’t have to move again? This next place would be our last?” Dean stated as Sam nodded. “I’m keeping that promise. Sam. Last time.”

“P-Pinky swear?” Sam held out his small pinky.

“Pinky,” Dean stated holding his pinky back. “Now, finish eating and I’ll take you to school.”

“Don’t I got to um. Pack?” Sam asked.

“I’ll pack for you.” Dean kissed his head. “Come on, I got enough time to bathe you, dress you and walk you to school.”

“Ooookaaaay.” Sam sighed moving to eat one last bite before going to the bath. Dean reached his hand to the hickey he felt on his neck, wondering if he made the right choice before he went to help him bathe. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean packed up the last of their clothes. Benny had come in and helped him take out the last couple of suitcases. It was odd to see his life in just four suitcases and a couple of boxes Benny had brought just in case. Dean looked around his house, the boxes were full of the toys Sam couldn’t part with. The rest he had grown out and stopped playing with. Benny explained they had hired some humans to clean out the unit tomorrow and donate all the stuff inside. Dean just took his clothes. Giving Sam the majority of the space for almost everything Sam could possibly want. 

Dean glanced around at...their home. Everything they had built for the couple years that had moved to an apartment to apartment with them. 

“Are you ready, Dean?” Benny spoke as Dean nodded. 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded as they left out the door, locking the door before giving Benny the key. 

“I shall make sure the humans have this for tomorrow,” Benny explained as Dean nodded. “Shall we pick up, Master Sam?” 

“Yes, please and thank you.” Dean nodded as Benny followed him out. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Whoa!” Sam choked out as the other kids gasped in surprise and how cool it was. Benny got out and held the door open for Sam.

“Who is it for?” All the kids whispered. 

“Master Sam Winchester,” Benny spoke as Sam lit up bolting to the front of his classmates. 

“M-Me mister?” Sam asked as Dean poked his head out from the back seat. 

“Yeah, you.” Dean waved as Sam lit up even more and bolted to the back seat with his brother. Sam gasped checking out the large limo, Sam quickly move to the window rolling it down and waving at his friends. When Sam was out of sight he rolled it up, moving happily around the limo. “Take a seat, squirt!” Sam plopped next to the front of the limo turning to look at Benny. 

“Thank you for the ride, Mister!” Sam stated as Benny smiled. 

“It’s my job to drive you around, Master Sam,” Benny stated as Sam beamed.

“You can call me Sam, please.” Sam beamed as Benny chuckled noticing how similar the brothers were. 

“You know, you are very similar,” Benny stated. 

“What makes you say that?” The stated at the same time.

“You guys are practically identical.” Benny laughed as Sam noticed them driving through a large gate. Sam looked confused before he gasped excitedly.

“DEAN! A CASTLE!” Sam gasped and pointed. 

“It’s a mansion,” Dean commented as Benny chuckled. 

“It  _ used _ to be a castle long ago, converted to be more modern as the times changed,” Benny explained. “The master always has it to his liking.”

“Are we going to live HERE?” Sam asked as Benny pulled up to the front. Dean got out with Sam who was happily looking around, Dean felt...eyes on him though. Dean’s eyes moved to the window on the very top of the castle, glowing blue eyes looked down in the darkness watching them. Dean watched him till the glowing eyes faded into the darkness of the room. 

“I will have some servants bring up your items,” Benny started getting out of the car. 

“It’s okay, we don’t have a lot.” Dean thanked him. “Besides, we shouldn’t take advantage.” 

“Dean, I hope this isn’t too bold of me to say...but this is your home now too. You don’t take advantage.” Benny stated.

“It’s okay. It’s only ever been Sam and me anyways. It would be too weird to ask.” Dean admitted. 

“Then please, let me help you at least carry it up,” Benny stated as Dean tried to object but Benny had already picked up four of the heaviest suitcases. 

Sam gasped happily at his strength as Dean sighed carrying the last couple boxes honestly happy for the man with the superhuman strength. Dean knew all the people under Castiel’s care must be supernatural creatures...but he was surprised. What he knew about monsters...were...they were just that...monsters. Sam held onto Benny’s foot laughing as Benny easily carried him and the suitcases up the stairs. 

But...he knew that not all monsters were monsters. 

Dean paused at that, turning to look at the top of the stairs almost hoping to see Castiel there but he wasn’t. The house was just as empty as it was before. 

“DEAN! COME LOOK AT MY ROOM! THERE ARE SO MANY TOYS!” Sam called as Dean blinked moving to go to the room Benny had brought them too. Dean had expected they would share a room, or at least get a similar room to work with...but no. Everything in here for Sam was for kids, all brand new items and toys. Even the bed though a king-size had kid sheets and matched the playfulness of the room. 

“Holy shit-” Dean choked putting Sam’s box of toys on his bed, Sam moved to a toy he had wanted for so long, squishing the box against his chest. 

“I love it!” Sam whimpered so happily. 

“Do you like it?” A voice spoke making Dean and Sam turn. Dean tensed not wanting to turn but he...also wanted to. Dean turned seeing Castiel looking so naturally modern. Wearing Jeans, a t-shirt and even just sneakers made him seem...so human. Dean stared dumbfounded as Castiel kneeled down to Sam. “I had them pick out everything you might like.”

“Thank you.” Sam’s soft voice made Castiel smile as Sam moved to hug him. Castiel smiled back before he let go. 

“Enjoy your room.” Benny moved to take his leave as Castiel looked to Dean, Dean got the hint and nodded. 

“Sam, start putting your stuff away, I will come back in a bit to help you finish putting it away then start your homework,” Dean stated as Sam nodded already opening his toy he was loving on first. Dean and Castiel walked out of the room, Dean closing the door behind him as they walked away from the door.

“Is it all to your liking?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“I-...I am really grateful. Y...You have done so much for us...but...I just don’t understand why…” Dean turned to him. “...For only a kiss?” 

“...Maybe you just fascinate me...Why can’t that be enough?” Castiel stated casually like...he was confused why Dean didn’t understand that. Dean eyed him before glancing towards the bedroom before eyeing Castiel. 

“I...I should pay my tab.” Dean joked as he hesitantly taking hold of Castiel’s shirt by the collar. 

Castiel eyed his face lightly pinning Dean against the hallway wall. Dean sucked in air eyeing him as Castiel leaned in pressing his lips to Dean. Dean moaned softly into the kiss holding him lightly, Dean wasn’t sure who opened whose mouth first but Dean shivered at the introduction of his tongue. 

Moaning into it, Castiel broke the kiss to mouth at Dean’s neck leaving marks against his throat. Dean closed his eyes pulling Castiel closer, which Castiel happily took the space given to hold his body to his. Castiel pulled back shivering, his eyes glowing blue again. 

“Y-You okay?” Dean breathed as Castiel cleared his throat nodding. 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel swallowed taking a step back. “I should leave you to get settled in.”

“Y-Yeah.” Dean looked away as Castiel walked away leaving him alone in the hall. Dean watched him go before moving to join Sam in his own room. 

  
  



	2. Ocean eyes

Dean tucked Sam into his new bed, Sam seemed so small in comparison to the king-size bed but since he has shared a studio with Dean since he was a baby. He was loving his own room. Sam blinked tired eyes at Dean as Dean softly touched his face brushing some hair out of his face. 

“Will you be okay alone?” Dean asked. 

“I’m not a baby,” Sam stated softly, turning to sleep but Dean knew better. 

“Well, you know I am just in the next room, but you know the rules. If you want me to come, you yell for me. You aren’t allowed out of the room at night.” Dean stated petting his hair. A rule to make himself feel better living in the house of the enemy, he knew Castiel’s protection...if he trusted the guy was the highest he could achieve but he still was hesitant to trust him. Despite...still tasting his lips against his own. Dean touched his lips before he realized Sam was already dozing off. 

Dean kissed Sam’s head as he got up leaving out of the bedroom door, he locked it from the outside, the lock would automatically unlock by sunrise. Sam had everything he needed in there including a bathroom and a small fridge with snacks and drinks. He would be okay till morning, and if there was an emergency. The doors would automatically unlock with all situations. 

Dean could hear guests starting to enter the main ballroom, wearing old victorian dresses and clothes. Dean looked down over the banister seeing the people in masquerade masks like before. Just like Castiel had before. Though Castiel’s outfit that night was covered in black and gold. Including his mask...his eyes...his beautiful eyes in that mask. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A voice made Dean turn in surprise to see Castiel once again in the same outfit as the night before, Castiel looked down at the guests who had no idea they were watching them enter the ballroom. “I always request clothes from this era. The ballroom dances. The Masquerade...the music. All my favorite.” 

“How...How long have you been alive?” Dean asked as Castiel chuckled softly at that. 

“Too long. Long before humans knew fire.” Castiel leaned his back against the banister no longer looking at the people. “In fact, I knew the first human to learn fire. Never thought you guys would be leading the world when I first met you but look how far you have come.”

“So...you were the first king?” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled at him. 

“The only king,” Castiel stated softly, taking off his mask. “It’s only ever been me and the people have only ever known my rule.” 

“Wow,” Dean commented softly. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s cool.” Castiel stated unimpressed by the praise but Dean shook his head. 

“I...was going to say how lonely that sounds,” Dean stated going back to look over the railing. Castiel seemed taken back by that staring at Dean for a long time before he spoke. 

“...Yeah.” Castiel stated. “It...It can be.” He admitted as Dean looked over at him.

“Is that why you throw these parties?” Dean stated. “To be lonely in a crowded room?” 

“...” Castiel eyed him. “It’s weird how you can read me so well. I’ve been throwing parties before you humans were even a thing and no one has ever called me out for it...is it so obvious?”

“...It’s easier to pretend to be happy in a crowded room where no one sees you,” Dean stated leaning against the railing his back to the partiers. “Have you ever just had a quiet night alone?”

“...” Castiel said nothing as Dean took his Masquerade mask putting it on. Though it was made to fit Castiel’s face perfectly, It was...adorable to see Dean having to hold his face back facing upwards to keep it on his face. Castiel smiled softly chuckling watching Dean balance it on his face laughing with him softly before Dean took it off looking at the mask in his hands. 

“As much fun as it is talking to you...I’m sure you have a fanbase to entertain.” Dean softly held it out to Castiel. Castiel’s smile faded realizing he couldn’t talk to him all night. Castiel hesitantly took it from him. “...Save a dance for me?” Dean joked knowing...he wasn’t invited.

Even Dean knew it wasn’t a good idea to advertise him being here, Dean could tell he was a secret without ever having to be told. Though he wondered why Castiel took the risk to keep him here but...was grateful. Dean softly walked past him, Castiel watching Dean open his bedroom door and enter the bedroom. Castiel listened to Dean lock his own door as Crowley’s voice made Castiel turn. 

“Master Castiel, your guests are expecting your presents. The party can not start without the main host.” Crowley came up. 

Castiel nodded moving to put back on his mask as Crowley walked away. Castiel paused taking in Dean’s strong scent on his mask. He could still smell the scent of this mask that had balanced on his face. His eyes glowed at the scent of him, Castiel covered his eyes with his hand covering...what the human Dean could do to him. 

Castiel...had never reacted to anyone. No matter what Demon or Beast had come offering themselves to him, Castiel never reacted to anyone. No one made his eyes react. However, this human...with no power, nothing to offer the king in power or value...was the only thing...that made him feel... _ anything. _

“My lord?” Crowley called realizing Castiel hadn’t followed. 

“Coming.” Castiel moved to follow after Crowley giving one glance at Dean’s door before he went down to the party.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid softly in the sheets tossing and turning, he kept being unable to sleep. Dean sat up with a sigh going to get up. Dean opened the door to his room peering out once he had slid on his jeans. The house was quiet, Dean slid on his shirt as he walked out of the room. He could still hear music but the house no longer seemed to hold life. Dean hesitantly looked at his watch. It was a couple of hours till morning, he expected this party thing to continue all night but...it was already over judging by the silence. Before he could hear the laughter even from his room. Dean hesitantly went down the stairs, looking around for any demons or beasts but finding none, not even servants. 

Dean hesitantly poked his head through the door seeing that the ballroom ball was over, inside the music was being played on the piano in the room he never noticed the last time he was in there. Dean noticed Castiel on the piano playing it. Dean looked around before Castiel’s voice got his attention.

“It’s alright, everyone is gone,” Castiel spoke not looking up as Dean entered the large ballroom, looking up at the beautiful art of cherubs and clouds. “Like the artwork? It’s an original.”

“Yeah, nice, uh...naked babies,” Dean stated as Castiel chuckled but didn’t correct him. Dean moved to the piano watching Castiel’s hands move so quickly on the keys. Dean watched him for a few moments before taking a seat next to him. 

“Do you know how to play?” Castiel asked pausing his playing, taking his hands away from the keys. 

“I haven’t ever been near a real piano,” Dean admitted as he touched a key slightly making noise before he pulled his hand back. Castiel moved to take Dean’s hand, he expected Dean to flinch but Dean didn’t. He allowed Castiel to place his hand near a key. 

“Push this like this. When I look at you.” Castiel spoke showing him a couple of keys as Dean nodded. Castiel started to play, Castiel giving him a look every time he wanted Dean to push the keys. Dean was enjoying watching Castiel’s hands move, and even able to help him play such beautiful music. “Nocturne by Chopin.”

“What?” Dean asked stopping suddenly as Castiel smiled chuckling pulling his own hands from the keys.

“The song. It’s Nocturne by Chopin.” Castiel stated. “Chopin taught me that song personally in exchange for some old wine.” Dean smiled at him, but it was obvious Dean had no idea who that was. 

“Cool.” Dean covered as Castiel chuckled again.

“That was the third president.” Castiel lied as Dean gasped like he had any idea and nodded saying it was cool. 

Castiel couldn’t help himself but grab Dean’s chin lifting it before mouthing at his adam’s apple wanting to taste those beautiful words from his throat. Dean’s breath hitched as he held his breath. His hands moving to hold Castiel’s shirt, though Castiel wasn’t sure if he wanted to touch him or needed his body for support. 

“Fuck, how can just simple things like talking make me want to touch you?” Castiel growled.

“T-Touch me?” Dean choked like he was surprised but swallowed when Castiel’s teeth bit into his throat. 

It just was teasing and in no way drew blood. It made Dean do this little noise and Castiel’s eyes glowed in response. Castiel couldn’t help himself forcing the human against the piano. Dean panted in surprise his stomach pressing into the keys as Castiel pressed up against him from behind. Dean...shivered at the dominating touch. It didn’t go farther than that as Castiel gripped Dean’s hair pulling it back, Dean melted into his lap which he was pulled into. Castiel’s eyes still glowing brightly. 

“Y-You’re eyes are...glowing again.” Dean swallowed as Dean swore he...felt Castiel was growing hard against his ass. Castiel closed his eyes stopping his movements, it was quiet for a long time before Castiel let go of his hair and pulled his hand away from Dean’s pants buckle. 

“Sorry, I...I don’t know what came over me.” Castiel’s eyes returned to normal as he ran his fingers through his hair but Dean still sat in his lap. Dean didn’t believe Castiel when he said he didn’t. Castiel knew why he did this. 

“I-I don’t believe you.” Dean breathed as Castiel chuckled a smirk on his face before he looked at Dean. “W...What does it mean? ...When your eyes glow like that?” 

“Do my eyes scare you?” Castiel asked. 

“No. I...actually think they are beautiful,” Dean admitted looking up at Castiel, as Castiel looked down at the man in his lap. “...But I still want to know why they glow with me.” 

“Maybe I’ll tell you one day,” Castiel spoke lifting Dean’s chin before he leaned down pressing kisses against his neck. Dean shivered but continued to give him access. Castiel leaving hickeys on his neck which Dean closed his eyes to his touch. 

“I’ll keep asking till you tell me,” Dean stated frowning as Castiel hummed against his neck with a chuckle. 

“I know.” Castiel softly caressed his face as Dean eyed his face. 

“I should pay my-” Dean breathed as Castiel pulled him into a kiss before he could finish his sentence. 

Dean moaned into the kiss twisting in Castiel’s lap to face him as he straddled him in his lap. Why did he keep kissing him like this? Did Castiel feel this pull too? Dean had dated very casually in the past but he never seemed to enjoy dating any of them. Feeling it was more like a chore to keep up the relationship than it was to be single. So after one casual attempt at a date Dean would ghost them. 

Sometimes on purpose but sometimes on accident. Just life getting in the way. However, everything was so different in Castiel’s arms. Something about kissing him didn’t feel so forced or like a chore. Despite the fact that out of everything, Castiel should be a chore...he didn’t feel that way about it. 

“Dean!” A voice made Dean pull away blushing as he turned towards the door climbing off Castiel’s lap wiping his mouth as Sam beamed coming in. “WOW!”

“Heya Sammy.” Dean smiled trying to hide his blush. 

“Wow, Mister! Do you know how to play?” Sam ran over to Castiel as Castiel nodded. 

He started to play, Sammy who was wearing a long shirt like a dress giggled and happily watched him move his fingers. Dean smiled at Sam who moved closer, Castiel allowing the small boy to move in front of him to touch the keys. Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean as Dean watched Sam play laughing at his curiousness. 

“I want to learn how to play.” Sam stated as Castiel placed his hand on his head. 

“I can teach you if you’d like,” Castiel stated as Sam lit up. Sam...had Dean’s smile.

“Dean, Can he?” Sam asked as Dean hesitated for a moment looking at Castiel. Castiel flashed him a smile. Dean...knew he shouldn’t trust Castiel as much as he did. But there was a part of him...that did. 

“Would you truly be okay with that?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“Of course,” Castiel stated. “It’s a skill a child would do well in learning.” Castiel ruffled Sam’s bowl cut hair as Sam poked the keys. “It would be good to have a skill like a piano to fall back on as a career if he needs it.”

“Dean, can he?” Sam asked as Dean nodded softly smiling at him. Sam giggled happily moving to hit the keys on the piano as Castiel watched him. Dean pulled Sam onto his lap as he continued to hit the keys. Castiel’s eyes slid over how soft Dean’s face was. How beautiful. 

“Master Castiel.” A voice made Castiel turn to see his maid, Joanna, there smiling at him. “Would you like breakfast for your guests served now?”

“Oh, shoot.” Dean glanced at his watch. “I have to get him to school soon.” 

“Yes, please, Joanna.” Castiel nodded. “Dean, Sam this is Joanna. She’s the main servant of the house that will be tending to you.” 

“Thank you but we don’t need-” Dean tried to blush it off but Jo kneeled motioning Sam over, Sam beamed moving to her. 

“Are you hungry Master Sam?” Jo spoke kneeling to him as Sam nodded. 

“Miss, I am hungry!” Sam beamed. 

“Why, we must fix this immediately.” Jo picked Sam up carrying the boy happily towards the dining room to get him set up. 

“Don’t try to fight her on it, this is the first duty she is responsible for. She wants to prove herself.” Castiel commented sitting up. “I picked her because if a fight of stubbornness, she would win against you.”

“You set me up.” Dean laughed playfully annoyed. 

“I just figured you’d want a break from the stresses in life,” Castiel stated reaching up caressing Dean’s cheek. “...Here you will never have to worry about anything again.” Dean eyed his face before Dean scooted closer to him as Castiel cupped his face. 

“Dean! Dean! Come look! There is so much food!” Sam called as he loudly giggled. Dean paused his leaning in both looking away as Dean got up from the seat. 

“C-...Coming!” Dean called following after Sam continued to yell for him, Castiel watched him go before Dean disappeared down the hall. Castiel had to admit he really did hate to see him go...but the view was great. 

“Master Castiel.” A voice spoke which Castiel looked over his shoulder. Castiel noticed Benny standing there with a soft smile. “Would you like to turn in for today?” Castiel frowned noticeably before turning to look where Dean went. “I understand you want to spend time with Master Dean. However, if you are going to keep entertaining those parties, you will need rest. You don’t need sleep but you do get quite cranky without it.” 

“...Alright.” Castiel stood moving to walk towards the stairs. 

“If it makes you feel any better. Sam will be busy at school. Maybe I can convince Master Dean to sleep in so he can be awake longer through the night.” Benny stated as Castiel blushed looking away. 

“Why do you think I care if I spend time with him?” Castiel stated stubbornly as Benny raised a brow. 

“Master Castiel, please remember that I am not Crowley,” Benny stated as Castiel made a face at that. “I actually encourage this with the human. It’s...brought out something in you.”

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Castiel barked blushing but Benny just smiled watching his master heading towards his room, Benny looked in the direction of Sam’s laughter. Wondering if maybe these humans might do his master good after all. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sucked in air rolling his shoulder as he walked Sam out to the car, Dean was already throwing on his sweater over his sweatpants when Benny stopped him.

“Master Dean, it is still early in the morning and I know you did not sleep well,” Benny stated. “Let me tend to Master Sam while you rest.”

“I-It’s okay-” Dean stated but Sam looked up at him. 

“It’s okay,” Sam stated before beaming at Benny. “I wanna go with Benny.” 

“But I always drop you off.” Dean pouted. 

“Yeah, because there was no one else to,” Sam stated like it was obvious. Benny had to hold back a snicker. “Besides, I want to show off the limo and you’re cracking my style.”

“Cramping.” Dean corrected him before he realized what was said to him. “Oh my god, he just said I cramp his style- I am SO cool.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Sam stated. “Just...not as cool as a limo.” Dean sighed and gave Benny a look. 

“Are you...sure?” Dean hesitated as Benny nodded. 

“I’ve handled way more than a child before,” Benny stated as Sam reached up and took Benny’s hand. 

“Let’s go before Dean changes his mind.” Sam playfully waved him off. “He’s so  _ clingy _ because he’s single and alone.”

“What are you, my shrink?” Dean asked crossing his arms as Sam stuck his tongue out at him. “Alright, fine I can tell I’m being outnumbered. Be good squirt.” Dean ruffled his hair watching Benny and Sam walking away together. Dean sighed tiredly walking back up the stairs to his room, Dean collapsed on the bed tiredly. He wasn’t surprised when sleep overcame him.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s Dream:**

  
  
  
  


Dean stirred slightly when he felt movement on his bed, not bothering to open his eyes. Dean first thought it was Sam but when a hand caressed his face...Dean opened his eyes. Castiel laid beside him in bed, just eyeing his face. Dean eyed it back as he moved closer to him. Allowing their lips to touch, Dean let out a relieved breath. He moved on top of Castiel straddling him as they kissed. He could feel Castiel’s hands sliding up under his pajama shirt as Dean moaned at his touch. Dean could feel Castiel getting hard under him, Dean opened his mouth gasping in a moan-

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Reality:**

  
  
  
  


Dean shot up awake panting, as he panted looking around. He could hear the party going on downstairs. Dean glanced down at his watch realizing he slept all day and now it had bled into the night. Dean rubbed his face when a voice startled him. 

“You slept all day,” Castiel spoke leaning against his wall in the shadows. “...Sam was fed and taken care of by Joanna. I told Sam I would check on you.”

“T-Thank you.” Dean breathed running his fingers through his hair. He was sweaty and blushed not able to look at Castiel. “A-Aren’t you missing your party?”

“They wouldn’t notice if I was gone,” Castiel stated pushing off the wall moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Dean’s breath hitched as Castiel’s blue eyes moved to him. “...What did you dream about, Dean?”

“N-Nothing.” Dean turned away blushing harder but Castiel smirked. 

“You smell aroused.” Castiel chuckled amused his eyes glowing bright blue. “Tell me, Dean, did you have a  _ sex dream about me? _ ”

“W-Why would I?” Dean tried to cover but Castiel leaned in leaving a soft kiss on his lips. Dean let out a shaky breath when Castiel pulled back. Castiel barely had time to look at Dean before Dean grabbed the back of his head pulling Castiel into a desperate needy kiss. Castiel took the hint moving on top of Dean as Dean broke the kiss to pull off his shirt. “T-Touch me.” 

“...Dean.” Castiel breathed cupping his face pulling him back into a desperate string of kisses, Castiel’s face mask still present on his face. Dean held him close as he moaned holding him to his body. Castiel’s eyes glowed brightly as Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck mouthing at it. Dean choked out as Castiel nipped too hard causing blood to slid down his wound. 

“Ouch!” Dean shoved him back out of reflex but Castiel was stronger, Castiel’s tongue moved to the wound sliding his tongue up the blood trail. Dean shuttered, slowly closing his eyes to the odd feeling of this being tasting him. Dean should have fought him off but Dean...just let him. Closing his eyes allowing Castiel to lap at his blood. 

Castiel couldn’t help himself, had to hold him, had to taste him. His blood covered his mouth as his tongue and lips brushed the small nip. Castiel couldn’t tell whose’s heartbeat he was hearing. Castiel’s or Dean’s. It pounded loudly in his ear as he pinned Dean into the bed. 

“C-Cas-” Dean breathed. “Y-You’re eyes.” 

Castiel pulled back at that ripping his face away moving away from Dean, Castiel looked away, his face and mask covered in his blood. Dean covered his wound with his pajama top he had tossed off. Castiel’s glowing eyes moved back to Dean as Dean tried to stop the bleeding.

“W-Why do your eyes glow like that?” Dean spoke but Castiel covered his mouth with his hands hiding his tongue that licked his lips in thought but he didn’t answer. “Wh-Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because It’s not your issue why my eyes do that.” Castiel breathed moving to wipe his face with a washcloth on the table for Dean to wash his face. Castiel stared in the mirror cleaning his face. Castiel barely noticed as Dean came up behind him forcing Castiel to turn around. Dean reached over and bit Castiel’s neck hard. Castiel twisted him growling at him, pinning him against the wall by his neck. Dean let out a shaky breath as Castiel stared at him, his eyes glowing that blue again. 

“P-Please...I-I notice you never react this way to anyone but me...I-I deserve to know-” Dean panted as Castiel slowly pulled his hand away. 

“...In due time...just...not right now.” Castiel took a step back before he bowed his head lightly. “...Good night. Dean.”

“...Goodnight…” Dean breathed as Castiel left without another word, watching him go till his door locked with Castiel’s departure keeping him safe from the monsters outside his door.


	3. Kisses and pain

Dean’s sat in his window staring down at all the cars lined up and taking people away, his eyes taking in every single Demon or beast coming in. Some with horns, others were like Castiel who could hide what they are. Dean didn’t worry about anyone noticing him his head laying against the cool glass, but when he hissed his realized he was messing with his injury again. Dean pulled his hand back seeing the blood on his hand. Dean cursed getting up as he moved to the bathroom on suite. Dean looked at his wound, watching blood slid down his neck. Dean eyed it for a moment before he grabbed a new bandaid from the cabinet cleaning the wound. Dean closed the cabinet before heading back to the window seat.

Dean went back to watching the people leave, he...started to break up his sleep to wake up when everyone was leaving. He didn’t care so much about them...Dean watched the last straggler, a man who looked like a humanoid pig. Dean always knew he was the last one to leave. Dean walked to his door, opening it he listened for the noise of the party. Hearing none, he got out of the room moving to make his way downstairs to the main room when he paused hearing Crowley and Castiel on the bottom of the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Crowley frowned as Dean looked down the spiral staircase, hidden in the shadows as Crowley stood in front of Castiel who was trying to go up.

“To bed,” Castiel stated like it was obvious, he moved to walk past but Crowley stopped him.

“You are going up to see him, aren’t you?” Crowley frowned. “That... _ human _ .” Castiel frowned noticeably how disgusted Crowley seemed about the human Dean. Castiel’s eyes glowed blue in anger as Castiel stood up straight. 

“Why do you  _ care _ ?” Castiel asked.

“You are getting too close to him.” Crowley frowned. “You already draw attention, keeping him here! They can smell their stink!” 

“They think it’s their meals, what I do or have in my home is my business,” Castiel stated coldly moving past him.

“I only just got them to think your eyes glowing was a fluke!” Crowley stated. “For god sakes, if you are going to keep him, entertain some potential suitors! Keep him as a pet, but he’s literally taking all your time when you should be considering your legacy.”

“I have no need to consider my legacy. I do not need an heir. I can never die.” Castiel turned opening his arms wide turning to face him. “So I don’t need a snot covered crying thing to disrupt my life.”

“You are EXPECTED to mate!” Crowley stated. “I don’t care if you spit out a brat!”

“You JUST did,” Castiel stated in annoyance.

“What else would your mate do? It is all they are good for.” Crowley stated. 

“Look, one. I won’t mate someone just to satisfy you.” Castiel stated Crowley tried to argue but Castiel put a finger up silencing him. “Two, Women are worth more than their body parts. Human women live the same lives as men!”

“They  _ aren’t _ demons! Women demons happily would carry your heir!” Crowley stated following him up the stairs. “And besides! It is to satisfy YOUR people to mate! Not me!” Castiel got farther up the stairs pausing when he noticed Dean’s face peering down at him. Dean cursed quietly pulling his face away. “The glow in your eyes for this-”

“Enough. Leave.” Castiel stated cutting him off as Crowley went to argue but noticed the smell of humans. Crowley said nothing more as he quietly turned and headed down the stairs glaring towards Dean’s direction. Dean wondered if he should pretend to just start coming down like he wasn’t spying, however, Castiel came up before Dean could decide. “Spying?”

“It’s not my fault you guys were yelling,” Dean mumbled crossing his arms looking away. Castiel eyed him smiling softly at him, his eyes blinked softly behind the mask. Dean moved to his mask, taking it off his face before Dean put it on his own. His head raised slightly to keep it on his face. “Welcome to my party, sir!” Dean held the mask on his face as he bowed, Castiel bowed back.

“Beautiful party it is.” Castiel chuckled. “I am humbled for the invite.”

“Tis not an issue!” Dean waved his hands like it was no big deal. “I have parties every night! They all bleed together, I can hardly tell them apart with my rich assortment of foods!”

“Well, My lord. There is plenty of food left from the party. I will happily escort you and tell you what foods you should eat.” Castiel held out his hand as Dean eyed him suspiciously.

“Promise not to make me become a cannibal?” Dean stated as Castiel nodded. 

“I promise,” Castiel stated as Dean smiled taking his hand as they walked down together to enjoy some snacks.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Dean bit into the cracker with some round balls Castiel said were fish eggs, it was so weirdly tasting Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Castiel had unbuttoned his dress shirt and took off his coat and now just seemed to be wearing his undershirt feeling so much more...real out of that prince in a ball look. Castiel chuckled with him happily watching Dean try the food. 

“Promise me this isn’t something else.” Dean covered his mouth refusing to swallow till Castiel confirmed it. 

“I promise!” Castiel spoke as Dean held out his pinky.

“Pinky swear!” Dean stated as Castiel eyed the finger confused but Dean just snatched up his hand and wrapped his pinky around Castiel’s. “Promise!”

“I promise! I ‘pinky square’.” Castiel started laughing at the weird human custom as Dean swallowed. 

“That feels yucky!” Dean stuck out his tongue like a child. Castiel laughed loudly at it as Dean laughed back at him. 

“How are you an adult?” Castiel teased.

“Yeah, but how does it taste?” Castiel stated. “I was right, is it good?”

“I don’t like it,” Dean stated his tongue still out.

“What it doesn’t taste like anything.” Castiel took his own bite of his own cracker with it on it. Dean kept his tongue out which Castiel grabbed a finger of frosting from his cake plopping it on his outstretched tongue. Dean snorted at this pulling his tongue back into his mouth. 

“That’s good frosting.” Dean smacked his lips happily together at it as Castiel eyed his face.

“Is it?” Castiel stated putting more on his finger. “...tongue out please, I want to try it. ” Dean stuck his tongue out before pausing. 

“Wait, how can you taste it on my tongue-” Dean started but Castiel slapped some frosting onto his tongue before pressing his mouth over Dean’s. Dean moaned softly feeling Castiel’s tongue slide into his mouth. The chocolate kisses were so delicious that Dean didn’t even realize when he had fallen back into a bed. This...wasn’t his room. When did they leave the ballroom?

Dean panted as Castiel crawled up onto the bed pushing Dean’s legs apart with his knee. Dean shuddered at that, kissing him back once their lips connected. Dean shuddered at such a simple touch. Dean sat up letting Castiel pull the shirt from his body as they fell back into Castiel’s bed. Dean could feel himself getting hard, though he tried to fight it. There...was something about Castiel that was addicting. Castiel broke the kiss to nip at his neck which made Dean shutter. Castiel licked at his neck with care, pulling back his eyes were glowing blue again. So bright that they seemed to have their own light. Dean cupped his face touching his cheek, seeing the blue swirls of light moving through his eyes. Castiel paused at the soft touch his eyes looking into Dean’s, Castiel noticed the glow in his eyes in Dean’s and hesitantly pulled back just sitting on the bed. Dean eyed him curiously as he sat up as well. 

“You okay?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitantly nodded. Dean touched his back with care as Castiel turned to look at him.“It’s...about your eyes glowing isn’t it?”

“...Yeah.” Castiel stated softly. 

“Does...it mean something bad?” Dean asked but Castiel shook his head no. 

“It’s...complicated,” Castiel stated. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to tell me,” Dean stated. “I know this is hard for you too.” Castiel looked away ashamed. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

“Dean, it’s not you-” Castiel hesitated.

“Look, I can tell we are...interested in each other sexually,” Dean stated. “It goes from cold to hot real quick-”

“It’s not you-” Castiel tried again but Dean took his hand. 

“What I’m trying to say, is for whatever reason...we like each other. So when you’re ready. I’m going to be here.” Dean stated. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. Besides...I’m the type who likes to get to know people before I try anything anyways...but...for some reason I don’t care with you.” 

“I...never have sex...with anyone,” Castiel stated. 

“You...never had sex before?” Dean asked as Castiel gave him a hesitant look but nodded. “Wow. Could have fooled me.”

“It’s not like humans. Having sex with someone is very serious in the supernatural world...especially for me.” Castiel stated. “I’m the king of every supernatural being. I am expected to mate and produce heirs with no reason to. I can never die. I won’t get old and I won’t get sick-”

“What is a mate?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitated to look like he wanted to explain but didn’t. “...Is that why your eyes glow? You...want to mate with me?” Castiel looked conflicted looking away. 

“Let me guess. That’s not supposed to happen?” Dean asked.

“...My eyes have never reacted to anyone before. But you.” Castiel mumbled. “I shouldn’t want a human. My body isn’t supposed to want a human.”

“You guys don’t...fall in love? It seems like you don’t have a choice.” Dean asked.

“...We don’t...I...think it’s called soulmates to you.” Castiel stated. “...we don’t decide anything...that’s why Crowley is pissed…”

“Because you’re reacting to me.” Dean nodded understand. 

“Crowley thinks it’s a fluke,” Castiel stated. 

“What do you think?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know,” Castiel stated. “I never...heard of anyone wanting to mate a human.”

“So this is unfamiliar territory,” Dean stated softly. 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to spring this on you.” Castiel stated as Dean shrugged. 

“I’m okay. I mean, It’s flattering really.” Dean pulled his knees to his chest laying his head on them.

“You’re not upset?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head.

“No,” Dean stated. “I’m not.” Castiel eyed him as he softly cupped Dean’s face and kissed him. Dean kissed back easily. Just a simple kiss made Castiel’s eyes glow again, Castiel blinked them away. “What happens if we have sex? There must be a reason you keep stopping yourself.”

“...I could mate you.” Castiel stated. “We mate once Dean. Especially for me. It would be forever.”

“Even if I was gone?” Dean asked.

“Even then,” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded.

“Then it’s better we don’t,” Dean stated. “...Crowley’s right, It wouldn’t be fair or logical to sleep with me.” Castiel nodded as Dean moved to climb off the bed.

“Can...you stay here?” Castiel spoke hesitantly, Dean turned. “...I just want to hold you.”

“...It wouldn’t be fair to you.” Dean gave him a sad smile as he grabbed his shirt leaving. Castiel watched him go, before collapsing into his bed frowning at the ceiling. Before he tried to turn to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next morning:**

  
  
  
  


After getting Sam up and ready, Dean walked Sam down the stairs to Benny who tilted his head noticing Dean was dressed and ready to go out. 

“Will you be coming with us?” Benny asked. “You can rest. There is no need.”

“I decided to go out and find a job during the day. Since I am literally just sitting doing nothing I figured I would go back to my normal society.” Dean stated. “Instead of sleeping all day.”

“You should rest Dean. You never rest.” Sam stated but Dean just touched his cheek. 

“Benny will pick you up, be good.” Dean kissed him before heading out the door. Sam frowned watching him go. 

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” Benny asked kneeling to him. 

“Dean is avoiding something,” Sam stated. “He does this when he thinks he’s a problem.”

“Maybe he just wants to keep busy?” Benny asked. 

“He did this with our god mother too. He used to avoid being home so she didn’t have to work so hard on caring for us as our only caregiver.” Sam frowned. “He’s avoiding.”

“How about this Sammy? I’ll try to help Dean.” Benny stated. 

“...You will?” Sam asked as Benny nodded. 

“Don’t worry.” Benny ruffled his hair. “I will make sure Dean doesn’t pull away.” 

“Thanks, Benny,” Sam whispered as he walked towards the car. Benny followed him out going to open the car door for Sam. Sam got in as Benny closed the door before climbing into the front seat and driving him. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean glanced down at the applications in his hands, he eyed the paperwork before he counted how many applications he put in. Dean paused when a car pulled up in front of him. Dean cursed when the Car came to a stop. The window rolled down as Dean looked on in fear.

“Get in.” The man spoke.

“N-No…” Dean breathed in fear but when a gun was pointed at him. Dean sucked in air and got into the car sitting down as someone lit a cigarette next to him. 

“Where have you been?” The man asked as Dean looked away. 

“I...I’ve been worried about my housing,” Dean mumbled but his chin was grabbed by Gordon. 

“If you aren’t selling drugs, you need to start considering selling something else.” Gordon grabbed his chin pulling him onto his lap, Dean grunted in pain as Gordon gripped his chin so hard he thought it would break. Gordon grabbed Dean’s crotch roughly causing Dean to whimper.”If you aren’t making me money, I’m going to make the money you owe me another way.” Dean winced a loud cry. “Your virginity is worth more than anything you can give me. I know many who think you’re beautiful and would pay to take it.” 

“Let me go!” Dean cried as Gordon bit at his neck. Dean whipped his elbow back slamming him in the face with it. Gordon growled in anger as he slammed Dean’s head into the window hard knocking him out.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake panting his eyes glowing, he covered his ears hearing Dean screaming. Castiel’s eyes glowing brightly, as he could see Dean being forced into a room. A man slammed him back into the wall, He could hear Dean’s heart pounding in his ear as Dean was thrown against a bed. Dean grunted in pain holding his arm which Castiel could feel hurt. Castiel held his own wrist. Why...was he feeling Dean’s pain like this?

“You think you can just leave your tab.” Gordon hissed grabbing Dean by his throat. Dean started to choke as he tried to fight off Gordon. He couldn’t breathe. Dean’s fighting was growing weaker. Dean tried to fight but he couldn’t. God...what about Sam?...Cas…? He...didn’t want to die. Not like this! Dean started to grow still as the room around Castiel spun. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean felt himself passing out as he heard a loud snap. Dean forced his eyes open sucking in the air into his lungs now free to breathe. Dean watched Gordon fall to the ground, Dean wheezed breath as he tried not to pass out. He felt someone scooping him up, cradling him in his arms as Dean couldn’t do more than lightly grip the shirt of the man that held him. In and out of consciousness as he felt himself being lowered onto the bed. Dean felt himself passing out as a voice spoke to him. Dean passing out to the words that he was going to be okay.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean stirred softly feeling himself being held in a warm embrace, Dean whimpered trying to speak as he felt a touch to his face. 

“It’s okay, don’t talk, you’re still weak.” Castiel’s voice made Dean shutter softly. 

“C-Cas…” Dean breathed as he moved to nuzzle into his warmth. His throat hurt, which Castiel tenderly held him close in bed. “I-I….th...thought he was going to kill me.”

“I would never allow that.” Castiel breathed as Dean looked up at him. Laying his head on his chest. His neck hurt to swallow. 

“H-...How did you-...?” Dean wheezed his answer as Castiel’s eyes glowed. He could feel how badly it hurt, He leaned down pressing kisses to Dean’s throat. 

“You...called for me.” Castiel breathed tending to his neck. “You called for me and I came.” Dean let out a little noise as Castiel’s tongue slid over the wound. “It will heal faster if I tend to it,” Dean said nothing but gave him more access, as Castiel’s tongue slid over the bruise. “I thought I was going to lose you,” Dean said nothing as he closed his eyes. 

Soon their lips moved to one and other, Dean could only hold him close as Castiel moved on top of him. Dean allowed Castiel to pull open his shirt. This...wasn’t lustful like before. Castiel’s eyes glowed as he pressed kisses to his skin. Dean stared back up at him as Castiel pulled him back into the softness kiss. Dean...wasn’t sure what he expected but after a soft make out session where Castiel was the kindest to him and his injured body. Castiel pulled Dean onto his arms again to sleep. Dean’s could hear a party faintly, was...Castiel missing his party. 

“Sleep Dean, I’ll be here.” Castiel breathed holding him so softly.

“W-...What about your guests?” Dean breathed as Castiel nuzzled against him with care. 

“What about them?” Castiel asked back as he eyed Dean’s face before he leaned in pressing a kiss on his forehead. Dean breathed so easily just being held by Castiel...he just felt so safe as he passed out in his arms protected by the demon with the glowing eyes.

  
  



	4. Kiss me goodnight

Dean opened his eyes hesitantly, the room showed very little light except for the small patches of light through small sides of the crystal wind chimes near the window. Dean blinked tiredly feeling arms holding him close. He admittedly needed that touch, to remind him he hadn’t died and that Castiel saved him. Dean touched his throat feeling his skin no longer pained, Dean sat up slightly putting more pressure on his throat but he didn’t feel anything. 

“Lay back down.” Castiel’s breath slightly sitting up. Dean turned to look at him, he never seen Castiel half-naked. Wearing only boxers, Dean could make out tattoos that ran down his body. Dean couldn’t help but touch his arms that ran a black solid line down his body. “I was born with it.” Dean glanced up at that. “Whatever born means. I woke up before the world granted it’s life and I was there. Like this…”

“You don’t have a family?” Dean asked his hands trailing down his abs unable to stop following the marks.

“No. It’s only ever been me.” Castiel spoke touching Dean’s lips with his thumb. 

“And me? The glowing eyes-” Dean stated as Castiel looked away.

“I would never force you to do anything. Hell, I shouldn’t even say that.” Castiel stated. “Humans and monsters don’t fall in love.”

“...So we would be the first?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to look at him at the words.”I-If we mated I mean-”

“Yes,” Castiel stated. “The first out of all the years of life.” Castiel touched his cheek. Dean eyed his face softly as Castiel reached out to his throat. “You might feel better but it’s not. You still look bruised.” Castiel touched his face as Dean touched his throat. 

“Does it look bad?” Dean asked as Castiel softly nodded before reaching over for a hand mirror that looked older than Dean. Dean was handed the mirror which Dean took great care in holding it before looking at his neck. It was bruised but not as bad as he thought.

“I healed it a lot but you’re still human,” Castiel explained moving to kiss and tend to his neck with his tongue. Dean moaned softly at his touch when Dean’s phone went off. 

“Shit. Sam. I got to get up.” Dean breathed. 

“It’s a weekend,” Castiel spoke. 

“You got to entertain kids on the weekend.” Dean chuckled as he got up pulling the sheets off of him as Castiel’s eyes glowed watching him go as he frowned. 

“Since when?” Castiel called as he watched Dean walked out of the room. Castiel continued to lay in his bed before getting up defeated.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat down with Sam for breakfast as Sam was talking to him about his day yesterday when Castiel pulled a chair out next to Dean. Dean paused surprised to see the demon king sitting there in jeans and a t-shirt. His arms crossed like he didn’t want to be there but also showed how obvious he was not wanting to be away from Dean. Dean smiled softly at him. 

“Master? Did you want a meal?” Joanna asked with a smile also surprised to see him.

“I will have what they are having,” Castiel stated.

“Eggs, bacon, and toast,” Joanna stated. “Alright.” She bowed before leaving the room. 

“Hi, Cas!” Sam beamed chewing on his toast as Castiel smiled at him. 

“Hey buddy, How was your day yesterday?” Castiel asked as a plate was given to him which Castiel eyed the meal curiously. 

“Good, thanks for watching Dean. Benny said you were taking care of him.” Sam stated as Dean blushed. 

“I happily would take care of Dean, you don’t have to thank me.” Castiel ruffled his hair. 

“That’s good. Dean never had a boy who liked him around to take care of him.” Sam stated as Dean choked out his coffee, coughing hard. Castiel smiled at that. 

“Is it obvious I like your brother?” Castiel asked casually as Dean looked at him taking a sip of his coffee to stop coughing.

“Very,” Sam stated smugly like it was obvious crossing his arms. “But you need MY approval first!”

“S-Sam.” Dean blushed.

“Oh, I completely understand, what can I do to earn your approval?” Castiel spoke like he really cared if Dean’s baby brother gave his approval.

“Hm…” Sam put his finger on his chin. “You got to take my brother on dates?” 

“Okay,” Castiel stated as Sam looked at Dean.

“Um…” Sam paused before adding. “And you got to take him somewhere nice?”

“Sure.” Castiel stated as Sam looked at Dean.

“... _ Is there anything else you want? _ ” Sam asked as Dean chuckled. 

“ _ I don’t need anything.”  _ Dean chuckled blushing. 

“Um...can Jo and Benny go to your fancy parties?” Sam asked. “Jo said she’s a servant and not allowed to go because she works it.”

“Sure,” Castiel spoke as Sam beamed at that innocently. 

“Okay, you can date my brother.” Sam giggled as Dean blushed. 

“Sam, shouldn’t you ask if I want to date him?” Dean asked but Sam looked at him seriously.

“But you do?” Sam stated as Castiel hid his smile behind his coffee mug.

“Sam. I-I don’t.” Dean choked as Sam gave him a look. 

“Dean, you said lying is bad,” Sam stated.

“I-I am not lying!” Dean stated and then noticed Castiel’s look too. “I-I’m not!”

“He likes pepperoni pizza.” Sam turned to Castiel moving to eat. “And he must like you a lot so you better get a lot.” Dean blushed harder opening and closing his mouth in surprise. 

“I will,” Castiel stated as Dean sighed covering his face blushing. 

“I hate you both sooooo much,” Dean stated as Sam giggled at that. 

“He REALLY must like you.” Sam giggled as Dean stole his toast in stubbornness just crossing his arms. 

“I don’t like him.” Dean mumbled as Castiel just watched him with affection. 

“Cas? Is there um...any kids around here?” Sam asked.

“Kids?” Castiel turned to him. 

“So I can play with?” Sam asked as Dean looked at him sadly. 

“He doesn’t have neighbors, bub...so maybe not,” Dean stated as Castiel blinked at that. 

“You know what, I think I know someone with a kid who would love to play with you,” Castiel stated as he pulled out his phone. 

“Cas? Are you sure?” Dean hesitated not wanting Sam not to be a snack and worried a kid couldn’t control their need to eat.

“Not all supernatural creatures eat...you know.” Castiel shrugged. “Hi, Hannah? I know you have a little tike who hasn’t been getting along with other ones? I got a kid here who wouldn’t mind a buddy.” Castiel started to talk at Sam exchanged looks with Dean.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny pulled up with the limo as Sam hid behind Dean and Castiel’s leg, being shy as Benny walked out moving to open the door for the child in the backseat. The child looked shyly up at Benny who smiled at him softly. 

“Hey ya, Gabriel.” Castiel waved as the child slowly walked over, he was a little pudgy, but he had the most beautiful white wings on his back, but a lot of his feathers were yanked out. He pulled down the shirt on his body a bit more as he looked at Castiel and then Dean. 

“Come on, Sam.” Dean kneeled softly exposing the little boy from behind him. “Don’t you want to say hi?” 

“...Hi,” Sam stated softly looking up before his eyes noticed the wings. Sam moved away from Dean to touch his wings. “WOW! THOSE ARE SO PRETTY! ARE YOU AN ANGEL?” Gabriel blinked surprised by Sam’s soft touch to his wings.

“Y-Yeah.” Gabriel blushed at the compliment before looking at Castiel.

“He’s just a human, Gabriel, so be very careful with him.” Castiel stated as Gabriel turned to look at Sam.

“You’re a human?!” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded. “I-I never met a human before!” 

“I-I never met an angel before!” Sam giggled. 

“Angels exist?” Dean turned. 

“They aren’t holier than thou. But yeah, they are just like other supernatural beings.” Castiel explained. 

“Can you fly?” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded hesitantly.

“I-I can...but I’m scared of heights,” Gabriel admitted shyly. “It causes others to pick on me...that’s why my mommy sent me here so...I wouldn’t get my feathers yanked out by meanies.”

“I-I won’t pick on you! I promise!” Sam looked upset by that. 

“You won’t?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. Gabriel smiled at that.

“Never ever!” Sam took his hand as Gabriel beamed. “Wanna see my room?” Gabriel nodded as he was pulled along by Sam as Gabriel happily followed. Dean noticed Benny pulling out bags from the back. A lot of suitcases. 

“How long is Gabriel staying?” Dean asked. 

“He will be staying here indefinitely,” Castiel stated. “His mother and father were looking for a new home for him because of the bullying.” 

“They...just gave up their kid?” Dean asked. 

“Normally angels and harpies have a problem with the runts since they have so many. Many runt children are either given to other families or left to die.” Castiel explained. 

“That’s horrible,” Dean stated seriously. 

“It’s different for supernatural kids, normally angels have over ten kids in one pregnancy,” Castiel explained.

“Holy crap,” Dean stated he turned.

“So it’s their culture, that and runts have less chance of survival,” Castiel explained. “Sometimes the nicest thing to do is to let them go. Gabriel was the runt in a pack of fifteen. He is smaller than all of them and they pull his feathers. His parents decided to try to rehome him than allow him to die when he was born. They worked very hard to keep him alive. They are good parents, but it’s better Gabriel went to a new home without other angels to bully him.” 

“So...he’s like your son now?” Dean asked. 

“He’d be more like a servant-” Castiel tried but Dean frowned. 

“No. If we take him in, he’s not going to be a  _ servant _ . He’s a kid.” Dean stated seriously. 

“...Already wanting kids with me?” Castiel teased as Dean blushed red. 

“I hate you.” Dean moved to help take the suitcases but Benny had taken them all. 

“Where did you wish I take these?” Benny asked. 

“See if Sam wants a roommate or place him in the spare next to Sam’s,” Castiel spoke but Dean cut him off.

“I will ask Gabriel what he feels more comfortable with.” Dean gave Castiel a look before walking back inside. Castiel frowned not understanding the issue. 

“Master, might I make a suggestion?” Benny asked as Castiel nodded. “Dean is human. Humans see children as like...puppies. So treat Gabriel like you would a puppy, and not someone...you bought as company for Sam.” 

“...” Castiel nodded, Benny gave him a careful pat before he walked inside with the items to bring to Gabriel. Castiel moved following after. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So you are sure you want to share a room?” Dean asked softly as Castiel walked to the door. Dean was softly brushing Sam’s hair into a ponytail so Sam could play without it being in his face. 

“Yes!” Sam beamed as Gabriel smiled happily. “We can share my bed!” 

“Are you sure Gabriel?” Dean asked as Gabriel nodded. 

“I-I wouldn’t mind! I-...I normally slept with my family in our nest, so...I would be scared alone.” Gabriel admitted. When Dean finished he patted the bed for Gabriel which Gabriel seemed happy for the touch as Dean moved to brush Gabriel’s hair to put into a ponytail. 

“Okay. I’ll mention it to Castiel that you agreed to this.” Dean stated. “Remember, you are a guest here as much as us.” 

“I am?” Gabriel asked as Sam nodded happily. “I-I thought I was-”

“You’re a guest here too, Gabriel.” Castiel came in. “You never have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Really?” Gabriel asked beaming. 

“You’re...like family.” Castiel started trying to take the advice from Benny. “Dean and I are happy you’re here and hope you love it here too.”

“I-I already do! I’ve been here five minutes and no one pulled out my feathers!” Gabriel beamed as Dean finished his hair putting up for him too. Gabriel moved to hug Dean which Dean softly hugged back. “Thank you so much for letting me be here!” 

“You’re welcome little dude, but thank Castiel. He got you here with us.” Dean pet his hair as Gabriel pulled away before he moved to Castiel. Castiel paused when he felt Gabriel grab him in a hug. Castiel blinked unmovingly before he slowly patted the small boys back. 

“Come on, Gabe! You can help me with my puzzle!” Sam called as Gabriel moved away from Castiel to play. Dean smiled watching Sam and Gabriel looking at the puzzle. Gabriel didn’t ever see a puzzle before so Sam happily explained it. Dean got up as he walked to Castiel leaving the boys alone to play.

“Look at you being the parent of the year.” Dean chuckled as Castiel blushed. 

“W-What? I-I just...was being nice.” Castiel beamed innocently as Dean elbowed him.

“I know you didn’t get it, but I appreciate the effort,” Dean stated as Castiel smiled softly at him. Dean softly pressed Castiel back against the wall eyeing him as he softly kissed him. Castiel moaned softly kissing back as his eyes glowed in response to Dean. Pulling him closer by the waist, Castiel flipped him pressing Dean against the wall. Dean let out this cutest little moan. “Ouch.” Dean winced as he reached up to touch his neck. 

“Let me tend to it,” Castiel whispered seriously as Dean moved his head to the side as Castiel licked at the wound. Dean winced but soon he didn’t feel pain, Dean relaxed against the wall holding him back. Castiel closed his eyes holding Dean by the waist as Dean held him. 

“When will I heal?” Dean breathed as Castiel smiled against his neck. 

“By tomorrow.” Castiel breathed. “My saliva heals.”

“W-Why?” Dean whispered as he whimpered. 

“When we mate, we bite to the bone...our salvia helps us care for our mates.” Castiel’s eyes glowed tending his neck. 

“You’re eyes...are glowing again,” Dean admitted as Castiel didn’t pause his holding of him licking and tending to his neck. 

“I don’t care.” Castiel breathed, Castiel’s hand sliding up his inner thigh.

“I do.” Crowley’s voice made Castiel pull back obviously annoyed. Crowley looked expressionless at them. “You have a meeting with the human leader.” 

“Since when?” Castiel stated.

“Since you snapped a drug dealer’s neck yesterday during the day,” Crowley stated as Castiel tsked annoyed, looking away. 

“He should be thanking me.” Castiel pulled away from Dean with a tender kiss on his neck before walking towards Crowley. “I took the trash out.” Dean watched him go as Crowley and him walked towards his office. 

“He knows about the humans,” Crowley stated as Castiel turned annoyed.

“Figure I have you to thank for that,” Castiel growled. Crowley said nothing watching Castiel walk into the office. Castiel stared at the human leader, Chuck who sat in the chair. Chuck seemed rather amused by how  _ casual _ the demon leader dressed in Jeans and a nice button-up shirt. 

“For your human?” Chuck asked. “It’s cute. Very Calvin Klein of you.”

“What do you want for the human?” Castiel stated crossing his arms and leaning back on his desk.

“Which one are we talking about, the human in your bed or the dead one,” Chuck stated. “The dead one, why did you kill him?”

“He hurt something of mine,” Castiel stated coldly his eyes glowing. 

“...The human?” Chuck asked before looking at his notes. “This...Dean Winchester and his brother Sam Winchester?” Chuck held out a folder for Castiel who took it. 

“What is this?” Castiel asked. 

“Everything you need to know about the Winchesters,” Chuck stated. “I figure you would like to know what pet you keep." 

“....” Castiel’s eyes continued to glow as he opened the folder. Dean did have a criminal record. Dean wasn’t wrong when he confessed his past of drug dealings. However, turning the page he paused surprised by what he read, looking up at Chuck who smirked amused and stood grabbing his coat. 

“I should let you look that over,” Chuck stated. “Send a couple thousand for the human you killed during the day and I’ll make it go this away….and the  _ pets _ of yours? We will discuss them another time.” Castiel said nothing watching Chuck walking out leaving Castiel alone.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel leaned against the bedroom door watching the partiers coming into the ballroom, however, Castiel’s ears were focused on the little human on the other side of the door tucking in the children. Dean was reading them a human book Castiel didn’t really know of. Dean softly tucking in the small children. Dean had taken good care with cleaning Gabriel’s feathers earlier to help them heal from the bullying. 

“Just know, I’m next door if you need me,” Dean stated as he tucked them in tight. Dean got up after kissing them which Dean moved to walk out of the room pausing when he noticed Castiel there dressed for a night at the ball. Dean closed and locked the door behind him. 

“You look nice,” Dean admitted touching the victorian clothing. Castiel looked conflicted.

“Dean, did you know your parents?” Castiel spoke as Dean took a step back confused. 

“They disappeared when I was sixteen,” Dean stated. “I don’t remember much about them. Why?” Castiel stared at him in the eyes as though trying to determine if he believed him or not. Before Castiel eyed him. Castiel softly cupped his face raising Dean’s face. The music was starting which meant the party had begun. “You’re missing your party.”

“I want you to come to the ball with me,” Castiel admitted as Dean kissed his hand. 

“It’s not a place for me, nor am I welcomed,” Dean whispered. “It’s sweet...but maybe you’ll save me a dance-” 

“Why save one?” Castiel spoke before he bowed. “...Dean Winchester, will you grant me this one dance?” 

“I-I’m not dressed as fancy as you.” Dean blushed. “B-Besides, I-I don’t know how-” 

“Do you trust me?” Castiel’s words silenced him holding out his hand. 

Dean eyed him for a moment before he took his hand. Castiel pulled him closer, softly leading the ball dance. Castiel’s hand softly touched his waist, as Dean held his breath. Letting Castiel’s hands and feet guide him. Castiel’s eyes glowed the whole dance which made Dean stare into them. 

This...man...this being who seemed to fill Dean’s heart and made it pound was a love Dean couldn’t have. Dean knew it, he wondered if Castiel could fully brace it. The idea they were too different to ever have a life more than it was now. Dean closed his eyes laying his head against the Demon’s chest, listening to the slow beating heart that seemed to beat a lot less frequently than humans. 

Why...did he feel this pull to a man he could never hold more than he could smoke?

Their lips softly pressed against each other in the end of the dance. So much so Dean almost didn’t realize they had. This kiss wasn’t….lustful. This kiss held words Dean couldn’t read if he wanted. Castiel softly held him in the hallway, Dean pressed against softly against the wall as Castiel kissed him back. Softly nuzzling and kissing each other with no attempt to do more. 

“Master.” Crowley’s voice made Castiel and Dean pulled back from their kiss. Castiel turned to look at Crowley annoyed. “Your guests are expecting you.”

“I-” Castiel moved to snap at Crowley but Dean leaned up kissing him on the cheek. 

“He’s right. Have fun.” Dean whispered before he moved to turn to his bedroom when Castiel reached out stopping him. Dean turned to look at him, but Castiel gave Crowley a dirty look. Castiel leaned down giving his neck soft tender care. Crowley watched pissed off as Castiel tended to the human’s neck before pulling back. 

“I’ll see you at breakfast?” Castiel whispered cupping Dean’s face, Dean eyed his face nodding before Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips in a soft peck before he pulled his hands away from Dean. Castiel remained where he was protectively waiting till the door locked. 

“You look weak,” Crowley spoke rudely. “Being so soft with our food….Just think what your people think-”

“My people know nothing, I know you wouldn’t broadcast it out of embarrassment.” Castiel snapped. “...Would it be so wrong for a human to be given my affections?” 

“Yes...Especially  _ that  _ human,” Crowley stated. 

“He doesn’t know his parents,” Castiel stated as Crowley squinted his eyes. “His parents’ doings are not his sins.”

“His parents are attempting to cause an uprising and rid of all of us, yet you are playing house with their spawns?” Crowley snapped. 

“What would you have me do?” Castiel snapped. “Snap their necks in their sleep because their parents are loud?”

“Yes. Or fucking eat them like you planned when you got him!” Crowley snapped back. “We are a far better superior being than them! If you had half a backbone you would have ended the treaty with the humans and made them bow to us-” 

Castiel took a step forward towards Crowly with a growl, his eyes glowing brightly as Crowley looked away his eyes lowered knowing to antagonize him any more might result in death. 

“Speak out of turn again, and I’ll eat  _ you _ .” Castiel hissed as he went past him knocking into Crowley’s shoulder before he went down the stairs, Crowley gave a cold look to Dean’s door before he turned walking away following after his Master. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Secret love song

Dean woke up to movements against his bed, Dean sucked in air when he heard children giggling. Dean opened an eye to the movements seeing Sam and Gabriel peering over the edge of the bed. Gabriel’s little wings stuck over the side of the bed revealing them more as Dean smiled at them. Sucking in air, he sat up looking at the kids. 

“Did you guys wake up early?” Dean smiled at them holding his knees. 

Sam nodded giggling, as Dean opened his arms and Sam came over snuggling to him. Dean nuzzled him when he noticed Gabriel sitting there shyly. Dean scooted over allowing Gabriel some room on the other side and Gabriel took the space. Dean softly petting both the boy’s heads, Dean giving them kisses to their head. Gabriel melted at that. Just his touch. 

“How about we have breakfast in bed today? We can all snuggle here where it’s warm and watch some movies?" Dean asked. 

“Movies?” Gabriel tilted his head.

“You never have seen a movie?” Sam asked as Gabriel tilted his head. 

“No, is it a human thing?” Gabriel asked as Dean laughed nuzzling into him too. 

“You two stay here. I’ll see what I can do about getting breakfast brought here.” Dean got up as the two kids happily laid back in the bed. Dean walked out of the room to the kitchen in his Pajamas pausing when he noticed Castiel just coming down the stairs. Dean couldn’t help the big smile on his face seeing Castiel all dressed up. 

“Whoa, dressed in boxers? And I wasn’t invited?” Castiel spoke moving to hold Dean’s waist as they kissed softly. Castiel easily checked over his neck seeing it was healed. Castiel’s hands fell onto Dean’s ass which earned him a look. Castiel beamed innocently and Dean didn’t stop him.

“We are going to have breakfast in bed today, did you want to join?” Dean stated as Castiel sighed annoyed. 

“I can not,” Castiel started frowning. “Unfortunately, I have an event I must attend. There’s currently a turf war up north with some demons I need to handle.”

“Oh.” Dean sounded disappointed. “What time will you be back?” 

“Not till tonight,” Castiel stated. 

“...How about we can do something when you come back?” Dean asked. Castiel smirked at that. “No.” 

“Okay.” Castiel sighed defeated. “Do you need anything?” 

“Would you mind giving me some money?” Dean asked as Castiel pulled out his wallet pulling out a debit card. 

“I was going to give this to you, but I kept forgetting, It’s yours. Use how you wish.” Castiel stated as Dean seemed surprised. 

“I-I just wanted to buy supplies.” Dean choked.

“Now you can buy whatever you need,” Castiel stated. “I have money to waste, do with it as you like. I’ll see you tonight, okay?” Dean nodded as Castiel cupped his face pressing a kiss to his lips. Dean slowly closed his eyes kissing back. Joanna came in with a tray making Dean turn his face away blushing. Castiel smiled softly to himself at the blush on Dean’s face. 

“Master, we must get going if we plan to make it on time.” Benny’s voice made Castiel turn. Castiel nodded his head before he softly kissed Dean’s hand walking away. Dean blushed harder as Castiel threw his suit coat over his shoulder as he walked away. 

“Master Dean, would you mind carrying the last tray?” Joanna smiled as Dean took it with care. 

“Thank you for breakfast,” Dean stated. “Your cooking is delicious.” 

“Thank you. I have studied human foods just for you.” Joanna stated softly. “I appreciate you being here and making the master so happy.” Dean blushed at that.

“I-I just...ya know. I don’t do anything.” Dean mumbled as Joanna giggled walking up the stairs. 

“He wasn’t like this before you know,” Joanna stated as Dean paused at that. 

“He wasn’t what? That dork that left? I doubt it.” Dean chuckled amused, Joanna gave a sad smile which made Dean’s smile fade. 

“Master Castiel...He used to be really cold.” Joanna explained shyly. “That man...who you saw when he captured you. Mocking those about to be slaughtered. He...didn’t care about anything or anyone. First...I truly believed he enjoyed it. You know. Before the treaty. Sending Demons to bring back anything they could get their hands on for a meal. There...wasn’t a curfew back then. You guys were open for the slaughter. Whenever demons wanted. Nonstop parties. Just living in the chaos.”

“O-...Oh.” Dean blinked as he took it in.

“Only when he...realized that...he wasn’t happy, he went to the humans and made the treaty,” Jo explained. “I think Castiel knew for a long time how...hollow he felt. Nothing truly brought him happiness no matter how he tried to fill that hole in his heart.” 

“...” Dean said nothing just looking at her. 

“He started to lock himself away after the treaty. Sure the parties at night continued...but when Castiel was alone...It was like he had died long ago.” Joanna turned to him. “...Master Dean, I really want to thank you for bringing him some happiness. I never have seen him smile in so long.” 

“I…” Dean looked down, Castiel...was truly cold and distant before him? “...I don’t know what to say...I didn’t do anything special.”

“Loving a monster?” Joanna spoke as Dean’s head shot up at that blush filling his face. “...Not only a monster but  _ The biggest baddest _ .” She teased as Dean slightly relaxed. “...That’s enough sometimes, Dean. Just...loving someone.” Dean blushed harder and looked down clearing his throat. 

“T-This is going to get cold.” Dean moved up the stairs as Joanna giggled softly. 

“Very cute avoidance, Master Dean.” Joanna followed him.

“Don’t call me master, Just call me Dean!” Dean choked blushing. 

“Of course, Master Dean,” Jo stated teasingly, Dean made a face at her before walking into the room with the kids. 

“Look what we got!” Dean cheered as the kids lit up. 

“Pancakes!” Sam gasped happily as Gabriel happily examined the human food. Joanna excused herself as Dean moved to lay between them. 

“Alright, what movie?” Dean looked to Sam because Gabriel had no idea what movies are.

They picked Lilo and Stitch. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Dean laughed as the boys helped him pitched up tents in the backyard, Gabriel was having such a fun time and was so excited about this ‘campi’ thing. Dean was trying to have everything set up and ready before Castiel got home. Dean had gone out and bought sleeping bags and all the supplies they needed. 

Now he was just finishing setting up the Adult tent. Dean tried to connect the poles but they were just not sliding in. Dean struggled till two hands came over his head and connected the last poles. Dean looked over his shoulder seeing Castiel smiling at him. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead a hand moving to his lower back. 

“What is all this?” Castiel asked confused as Sam came up with Marshmallows.

“We are Camping!” Sam beamed. “Dean got us smores and EVERYTHING!” 

“Wow,” Castiel spoke not sure what was going on but saw it was something happy at least. 

“We are going to sleep under the stars tonight.” Dean patted the tent. “I found your fire pit when I was cleaning up back here, and I got us all sleeping bags. It’s going to be fun.” Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes as he softly smiled at him. 

“I’m excited.” Castiel beamed when Crowley entered the backyard. 

“Master, we need to get ready for the ball tonight. These large bag things must go.” Crowley stated as Dean frowned. 

“It’s a tent,” Dean commented but Crowley ignored him. 

“Why can’t they keep the bag up?” Castiel stated. 

“It’s a tent.” Dean corrected. 

“Master, think of your party. Thousands of Demons are coming and you are holding a literal steak in front of their faces.” Crowley stated annoyed his hands behind his back. “At least they will help themselves with clean up if they stay in the bags, less mess.”

“Tent. Say it with me. Ten…...t.” Dean stated but he was ignored. 

“Do you think this is risky with the party?” Castiel asked as Crowley smirked and nodded. 

“Yes, my lord.” Crowley held himself up a little prouder.

“Well...I think your right about this Crowley.” Castiel breathed before taking Dean’s hand softly. “Let’s just save us the headache. You can cancel the ball.” Dean lit up at that.

“What?” Crowley and Dean said at the same time.

“Yeah, why not? Not really up for dancing. I am up for those white things Sam is holding.” Castiel beamed as Sam giggled. 

“They are marshmallows!” Sam giggled Gabriel and him already helping themselves to some from the bag. 

“Right. Marshmallows!” Castiel moved to roll up his button-up shirt arms. 

“Master-” Crowley objected but Castiel turned to him with a smile. 

“Go have the night off. All of you. We will be good for the night.” Castiel stated as Crowley tried to object some more but he was ignored. Castiel moved to help set up the fire pit. Dean smiled at him seeing him stack wood as the boys ate the marshmallows. Dean held himself when he noticed Crowley was still standing there. Dean turned softly to face him noticing Crowley was staring at him. 

“...You may win little victories like this...but he will never truly be yours and you know it.” Crowley stated coldly turning to leave as Dean’s smile faded softly just watching him go. Laughter from the boys made Dean turn seeing Castiel trying to pop a marshmallow into his mouth by throwing it in the air. Dean smiled moving to go save the marshmallows from being eaten before the fire was even made.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean fixed up their sleeping bags after the boys were put to sleep, a night of camping fun was winding down. Dean heard Castiel come in carrying the wine he said he had. Dean smiled at him as Castiel took a seat next to him.

“Here we go!” Castiel hummed showing him as they sat next to each other. “Some wine.” Dean took in the old wine bottle. It looked old. Really old.

“That looks so old!” Dean commented.

“It’s because it’s my oldest bottle,” Castiel commented as he moved to open it. “One of the first wines made.”

“No! You shouldn’t waste it! Save it for something special.” Dean choked out as Castiel looked him dead in the eye before popping the cork. “Cas.”

“What? I have someone special to drink with.” Castiel beamed handing Dean the bottle. “Take the first sip?”

“You should, it’s yours,” Dean stated but he knew to fight him on it wouldn’t get anywhere so he put his bottle to his lips taking the first sip. It was really good. Dean looked wide-eyed at him. 

“Is it good?” Castiel asked. 

“It’s delicious!” Dean gasped as Castiel playfully shushed him to keep it down. Castiel took the bottle from Dean just as the sound of rain sounded against the tent. Castiel beamed agreeing. “It’s raining, it wasn’t in the weather report...” Dean went to look on his phone.

“Do we need to worry?” Castiel asked. 

“The boys are protected by the patio overhead,” Dean stated took the bottle taking a sip. “And worse case we get a little soaked, I did notice a little hole on the roof earlier since I bought this second hand but I think we will be fine.”

“Oh, man, having to change you sounds worth it.” Castiel took the bottle and took a sip. Dean smiled at that taking the bottle and taking a sip.

“What did you even do without me all these years?” Dean asked handing him the bottle as Castiel laughed at that. “Like, you’re so  _ obsessed with me _ .” Dean teased as Castiel eyed him the bottle as Castiel took a sip. 

“...Honestly?” Castiel asked handing him the bottle. “... _ I don’t know _ .” Dean moved to take the bottle but Castiel’s hand touched Dean’s fingers. Dean’s fingers slowly touched Castiel’s affectionately back. “...I have lived so many years and...I don’t think I really started living...till I met you.” Dean said nothing slowly looking up to him, his face full of light surprise as Castiel gave him a small smile touching his face which Dean leaned into. 

It happened so fast...suddenly they were dry and SUDDENLY they were not. Castiel and Dean gasped at the intake of water from the roof of the tent. A giant hole ripped open from the tent as Dean and Castiel gasped in shock of the cold before they looked at each other and started laughing.

“SH SH SH!” Dean tried to shush their loud laughter because the kids were sleeping. 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand yanking him inside quickly. Dean and Castiel laughing as they slipped and slid on the wooden ground because of their wet socks. Castiel fell on his ass a couple of times and Dean almost slipped as they went up the stairs laughing the whole time. They got to Castiel’s bedroom, still snorting and laughing. 

Castiel closed the door moving to grab them some clothes but Dean slipped backward on the wood floor, but Castiel grabbed him pulling him close stopping his fall. They couldn’t stop laughing, Dean leaning into Castiel’s chest as he snorted and laughed so hard. Dean and Castiel taking off their socks to prevent more slips, holding onto each other for support.

Soon their laughter died down and they just stared at each other holding each other in their arms. Just searching each other eyes as their smiles softly faded. Dean eyed his lips before he softly pushed up on his tippy toes kissing Castiel with the softest of kisses. Castiel’s hands moved to pull him closer by his waist. Dean’s hands softly cupped Castiel’s face as Castiel kissed him back. 

This...kiss...was so earnest. 

Dean could feel every emotion in this soft easy kiss. It only grew more because Dean wanted it too. Dean knew he was leading this though it was normally Castiel who led their affections. 

Dean softly slid his hands under Castiel’s work shirt, softly pulling the buttoned fabric from his pants to get his hands under it. Dean softly touched Castiel’s chiseled body, every little piece of his skin he could touch. The kiss still so soft and innocent intensified as Dean pulled his hands back out to unbutton Castiel’s shirt. Slowly and tenderly pulling it from Castiel’s chest. Castiel’s soaking wet shirt fell to the ground with a soft slop. 

Castiel’s hands slid to grab Dean’s top from the bottom softly breaking the kiss to help Dean’s top off. Dean raised his arms to allowed the soaking top from his cold body which Castiel lazily letting it slip from his fingers letting it drop to the ground without a care. Dean didn’t have a body like Castiel’s. Dean wasn’t that athletic looking but he sometimes seemed to have an ab or so Dean thought. 

Dean’s eyes looked into Castiel’s glowing blue eyes, as Dean took in the glowing swirls like ocean ripples in his eyes. Dean sucked in an ar, feeling Castiel’s large hand touch his bare skin. Though they had shared a bed after Dean’s injury...Castiel wearing nothing but boxers and Dean in one of Castiel’s shirts...this was different.

They both knew it was. 

Castiel’s wet hands touched his cold skin, Dean closed his eyes feeling the soft warmth it provided as Castiel eyed his face with care. Taking time to explore Dean’s chest before he leaned down kissing him with that soft kiss again. Dean kissed back, the kiss never growing more than soft loving kisses. This...wasn’t lustful yet…

Dean’s hands went to Castiel’s pants buckle his fingers delicately sliding the buckle, tracing the mental in his fingers before he tenderly pulled the strap from its loop. Unbuckling it slowly as he felt the buckle come free, Castiel’s pants slightly sagged at the missing support but Dean’s fingers were already moving to the button to free it from the loop. 

Dean’s hands moving to the next item with care, tenderly grasping the zipper and pulling it down. Castiel’s pants sagged a bit more, resting on his lower pelvic. Dean’s hands moved to grasp the waistband slowly pulling them past that bone holding them. Castiel’s pants fell to the floor once free which kicked away with an easy motion as Dean slowly explored the skin that was exposed. 

Castiel’s own hands moved to Dean’s sweatpants string giving it the lightest pull as they untied with ease. Dean’s sweatpants fell without much effort exposing more skin of Dean than Castiel had seen. They broke the kiss when Castiel moved to grab Dean by the waist twist them so Dean’s back would be to the bed as he lowered Dean onto it. 

Dean let out a small gasp in surprise in the movement as Castiel climbed onto him. Dean smiled at him cupping his face with it being so close and pulled him back into the loving kisses. Castiel’s hands traveled down the delicate human body tracing his outline with his hand. Almost trying to remember every bit of skin. 

When Castiel’s hand got to the boxers he sat up a bit breaking the kiss to grab the waistband slowly pulling it from Dean’s wet body. Taking his time, pulling it inch by inch, Dean watched him with a shaky breath. Till Castiel’s eyes fell to the trimmed bush of hair than to Dean’s hardening circumcised cock. He paused his release of Dean from his underwear to take it in. 

Dean blushed hard at Castiel’s loving eyes since this was the first time anyone had seen him like this before Castiel pulled the last of his clothes from his body. Castiel sat back more to take Dean’s body all in. Taking more than a second to see his body in all it’s being. Even the birthmark mole on his hip of what looked like a heart, Castiel smiled at that moving his face down to press the softest of kisses to the heart. 

Kissing down Castiel diagonally lowered himself, kissing each piece of skin he stopped at till he got to Dean’s hardening cock. Castiel pressed a soft kiss on Dean’s tip, which made Dean arch his back at the touch. Castiel smirked at how sensitive Dean’s cock was before he slid out his tongue against the tip. Dean let out a little noise which made Castiel’s eyes flash with light just hearing it. 

Castiel smirked looking up at Dean who was covering his mouth with his hand. Castiel once again lowered his head moving a hand to hold it at the base before he slid his mouth around the tip, his tongue taking time to taste every bit of skin. Dean shivered to bite on his fingers watching Castiel slowly and easily taking him in deeper inch by inch. Tasting him till he got to the base before he slowly started to massage the base with his hand and rock his head slowly on the cock. 

“C-Cas.” Dean choked out his hand shooting to grip Castiel’s hair. 

Dean biting down on his fingers to keep from just becoming undone. Castiel took his time, massaging the base of his cock, his other hand massaging the soft skin of his sack as his mouth worked the rest. Castiel loved the little noises Dean made. He loved his taste, his being, and the fact that this body was his and his alone, touched and loved only by him. Castiel pulled back his mouth after a bit, Dean a panting mess of pleasure. Castiel moved to grab the lube from his dresser drawer but Dean’s soft voice stopped him. 

“Be...Before you keep going…” Dean blushed looking away. “Can...I taste you too?” 

Dean asked as Castiel’s heart fluttered at his cutest, sweetest little human. Castiel put the lube on the table and nodded as Dean got up so Castiel could lay down. Dean was shy and blushing as he moved to grab Castiel’s boxers waistband. Pulling it back a little more urgently than Castiel, Dean blushed harder when he got to Castiel’s unkempt bush and uncircumcised cock. Dean’s cock was nothing like Castiel’s, his cock was large and fat. Dean’s was much thinner but long being only an inch shorter than Castiel's. Dean wondered if he could fit that in his mouth as he pulled Castiel’s boxers off his body and away. 

Dean eyed the cock not sure where to start since Castiel just seemed so much better at that. Dean moved to straddle his legs so he could get a good angle. Castiel’s cock was hard against his stomach which Dean moved to grab the base, Castiel moaned at the little touch. Castiel’s eyes were so bright. Dean slowly and tenderly pulled back the foreskin on Castiel’s cock to expose the head. Dean lowered his head to suck at the soft base of the sides of his cock. 

“Fuck.” Castiel cursed gripping the sheets with one hand as he rested his head back on his other arm. 

Dean figured Castiel was enjoying that so he kept going. How could Castiel be so confident and experienced as a virgin? Dean felt like a flopping fish but he loved Castiel curling his toes as Dean’s mouth. Dean mouths at the sides till he got to Castiel’s balls, Dean experimentally wrapped his mouth around one side sucking on it which earned a loud grunt from Castiel. Castiel gripping his own hair in pleasure. Cursing his name. Dean took his time with Castiel as much as Castiel did with him. 

When Dean pulled back, Castiel was panting, his face red with pleasure as Castiel sat up moving away from his spot on the bed. Dean softly moved to take the space looking up at Castiel with shaking legs but they knew it wasn’t nerves...it was excitement. Castiel took a moment to catch his breath before he reached for the lube slathering a lot into his hands as he moved towards Dean’s body. Dean opened his legs in response to him returning to him. Watching Castiel sliding lube against Dean’s hole with care, Dean shivered at how cold it felt. Biting his fingers again, he sucked in air. 

“It might hurt a bit,” Castiel admitted with a sympathetic smile. “But I will do what I can to relieve that.”

“H-How are you so knowledgable? I am just flopping around like a fish out of water.” Dean breathed as Castiel continued to tease his hole. 

“Am I seeming confident?” Castiel asked before blushing. “...I am so scared right now.” Dean smiled surprised at that. “Demons can respond well to potential mates, I know what your body wants before even you do. But what I’m doing? I...I’m scared I’m not making you feel the best I can. I want to give you every little pleasure and love I can give you...Because I love you, Dean...” Castiel looked away, as Dean blushed harder at the confession. “I just hope I am doing okay.”

“Cas... I love this and I love….I love you.” Dean whispered at that. 

Castiel’s eyes widen at the words. His heart-melting as he sat up to cup Castiel’s face making him look at him. Dean softly hugged him which Castiel closed his eyes holding him close. They took a moment before Dean pulled back. “I-I’m ready.” Dean opened his legs again as Castiel took his hand with care. Before slowly pushing his first finger into Dean, Dean winced, it did hurt. It was first uncomfortable and he was not used to it. But Castiel’s tongue slid against his rim, healing it from the pain. 

Each finger, Castiel tended to Dean, Dean barely felt pain with Castiel’s tender care. Dean soon found himself rocking down on the fingers rocking into him. Dean panting already as he looked at Castiel stretching him out. Castiel stopped Dean’s desperate rocking hips with a soft touch as he freed his fingers as Dean caught his breath. 

Castiel reached for the lube again, slathering it on his cock. Dean shivered as he watched him. Could that even fit inside him? It’s was unnaturally large...but it was on the large side. Dean watched Castiel make sure to take his time to lube up bother Dean and him once again before he moved to climb on top of Dean.

Dean shivered in pleasure feeling Castiel’s hard lubed cock against his thigh. Castiel moved to position himself with care as Dean held his breath. However, Castiel paused for a moment, just a moment to look at Dean. They...knew what continuing meant. That...Castiel and Dean would be doing something socially forbidden and new. After he did this, Dean...a human would be his mate. Forever. 

Neither said anything as they took each other in, before Castiel pressed against Dean’s hole, Dean gasped at the pressure, as Castiel slowly held himself as he easily inched his way in. Taking so long to help Dean adjust. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, as Castiel stared in his eyes taking in every little facial movement Dean made at his intrusion. 

Castiel grunted when their bases met, Castiel cursing at how tight Dean was under his breath. They stared at each other as Dean adjusted. Dean was surprised it all fit. How well...they just fit...like they were made for each other. 

Dean didn’t have to tell Castiel was ready. Castiel seemed to know when Dean knew. Castiel pulled out a bit earning the littlest moan before slowly sliding back in. Dean let out a little whimper at the feeling of Castiel sliding in back to his base. Castiel smirked at that leaning down to kiss Dean in an easy kiss. Dean weakly kissed backstopping to moan every time Castiel started to thrust back in. 

Starting slow and easy, Dean found himself just holding on the faster and harder Castiel got with each thrust. Dean biting into his shoulder blade every thrust. Dean moaned, gasped and whimpered so loudly. It seemed to be driving Castiel to get him to want more and more from the human’s voice. The slaps of their skin thrust against each other were loud. The thrusts were sharp and perfect. Dean bit into Castiel’s shoulder unable to help it being pounded so well. Castiel knew exactly Dean wanted and needed before Dean even realized. 

The bed creaked loudly at the inhuman speed Castiel rammed into his mate. Dean closed his eyes his arms wrapped around Castiel. His hands tangled into his hair. Dean gripped it tightly as Dean’s mouth kept hanging open. One more thrust was all it took to Dean to scream in pleasure. The headrest slammed against the wall, the wall breaking some plaster off of it as Castiel held it in his hands. 

“FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!” Dean couldn’t help but let out which made Castiel’s eyes glow so bright, they almost hurt to look at. He wasn’t going to last that much pleasure. This was just too good. The sudden explosion of his orgasm hit him. “I’M CUMMING! OH GOD, I’M CUMMING!” 

Dean’s body tightened around the demon, clamping around him as Dean’s cock spilled cum into their stomachs. Castiel didn’t stop rocking, working every last bit of cum from Dean’s cock. Dean moved to bite Castiel’s shoulder out of reflex. This was too much pleasure. It was _ too much. _

Castiel’s eyes flashed before he slammed his cock as deep as he could till their bases were pressed together. Dean felt the demon coming inside him like a gush of water as Castiel slammed his teeth deep into Dean’s shoulder blade to the bone. Dean couldn’t even cry out as he was filled. This was all too much. 

Blood spilled onto Castiel’s white sheets in buckets, It hurt, it wasn’t too painful due to Castiel’s saliva, but Dean could feel his teeth at his bone. Dean could only catch his breath, too weak to move. Dean’s weak hand reached up rubbing soft circles on Castiel’s arm as he tiredly caught his breath. Castiel didn’t move just keeping as deep inside him and teeth clenched on him. Dean closed his eyes as he waited for Castiel to let go on his own. Soon...he felt Castiel’s body relax. Castiel slowly relaxed his tensed hips and his teeth slowly released him. Dean couldn’t move or even open his eyes, already close to passing out. 

Castiel pulled his teeth out first before he pulled back to sit, his soft cock pulling away from the warmth of his mate. Dean relaxed as he softly panted, cum spilling from his hole. Castiel looked at his mated lover, seeing how he had used his body to almost a breaking point and Dean took it so well. Castiel got up, Dean too tired to object till he felt a wet cloth cleaning his body. Dean opened his eyes slightly to see Castiel was cleaning his mate of the sticky cum with a bath sponge. Taking his time to care of Dean, cleaning his mate before himself. Dean reclosed his eyes too tired to speak. Castiel dried his body with a towel, Careful of the mating mark wound. 

Drying him from rain and sweat, which Dean was so grateful of. Castiel only climbed into bed once they were cleaned. Castiel tenderly pulling his mate close. Dean like a ragdoll in his hands, as Castiel held him close, his tongue working the wound so it could heal faster. Dean tried to stay awake but Castiel must have known that was a losing battle because he said nothing. Just holding Dean and sliding his tongue over the wound as Dean felt himself losing himself to sleep.


	6. Got a secret

Dean’s body hurt. Dean realized as he woke up alone in Castiel’s bed, now sporting one of Castiel’s shirts and fresh boxers he was also pretty sure was Cas’. Dean sat up with a groan. His legs felt like jello and his shoulder hurt like hell. Dean looked at his shoulder which was now cleaned and bandaged. Dean noticed the water and pain meds by the bed which he reached for. Taking the pills and popping them before gulping up the water. 

Dean let out a breath once he finished the glass. Dean turned to get up, standing the boxers started to slip down so Dean rolled them at the top so they were tighter on him. Dean walked past Castiel’s closet seeing a couple of large sweaters in which he took one for warmth. Sliding it on, he held himself as he walked down the large stairs.

He could see Castiel talking with the kids outside as he looked out to the camping spot. Sam and Gabriel seemed to be eating happily talking to Castiel who was throwing away their tent that was useless at this point, it looked like the boys one was already put away. He happily talked to the boys as Dean pushed the glass door open and walked out onto the porch. 

“Dean?! Did you REALLY get soaked?!” Sam giggled as Gabriel continued to giggle. 

“Oh yeah, we should have stolen your tent and made you sleep in ours.” Dean teased touching their heads seeing them eating donuts. Dean reached for one but winced using the wrong arm pulling it back to his body in pain. A hand grabbed a donut for him holding out the exact one he wanted. Dean blinked seeing Castiel softly smiling at him. Dean smiled at him too softly taking it from him taking a bite as Castiel went back to finish tossing the broken tent.

“What’s wrong, big brother?” Sam asked concerned.

“I just slipped last night because of the rain. I landed on my shoulder wrong.” Dean reassured taking a seat in the chair across from them. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam stated.

“We can help you so you can rest it!” Gabriel beamed as Sam lit up nodding.

“Good idea!” Sam beamed as Castiel returned taking a donut when he was done and everything was cleaned up except the fire they were currently warming up by.

“Well, you guys don’t have to worry. I got Dean till he’s better.” Castiel sat next to Dean in the chair softly kissing his forehead. Sam softly smiled at that when he noticed the front door open and Joanna had walked in to start her day after having the night off. 

“JO!” Sam lit up and ran inside with Gabriel following, both boys tackled her in hugs as Joanna smiled hugging them back before walking towards the kitchen with them trailing behind. Dean and Castiel said nothing as they quietly ate their donuts till Dean laid himself against Castiel. Castiel looked at him slowly wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Will people know what we did?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no. 

“No. Your mating mark is the only way to what show us as taken.” Castiel stated. “I left one on you but you couldn’t leave one on me so I won’t smell mated. Your human, it won’t make you smell different... So they won’t know unless you show them.” They were quiet again. 

“...We did a stupid thing...didn’t we?” Dean spoke looking up at him. Lost in the emotions of love from last night, they...shouldn’t have mated. However, right then...it felt so right.

“Probably.” Castiel chuckled softly as Dean laughed softly with him. Castiel kissing his head with care as Dean laid his head on his chest closing his eyes.

“A lot of things wrong with what we did...but I don’t regret it,” Castiel confessed.

“...Me either.” Dean blushed softly. “...Will you get in trouble?” Castiel shrugged. 

“Crowley won’t like it. Maybe your human leader won’t.” Castiel stated. “But I don’t care. Last night felt right-”

“Cas, I think we should keep it a secret for now,” Dean stated as Castiel looked concerned, he knew Dean was saying this for his benefit.

“I am not ashamed with you-” Castiel choked. 

“I know,” Dean stated. “I just don’t think this is the right time for everyone.” Castiel just held him closer. “We can come out when it’s time...but it’s better for now. We have fires to put out now before we have to put out the ones that can of worms will open. Besides...I just want you to myself for a while. It...It won’t happy when we come out for a long time.” 

“Friends where I hit on you like normal?” Castiel asked holding out his hand as Dean threw his head back and laughed. 

“Perfect.” Dean hummed as Dean shaking it before Dean leaned in to kiss him when the slider was opened. Crowley stood in the doorway. 

“Master, we are already late in your meeting for today,” Crowley stated ignoring Dean’s presence as Dean grabbed another donut. 

“Okay.” Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean who kissed back and Castiel walked away with Crowley. Dean sucked in air when alone softly chewing on his donut. Already missing Castiel’s warm touch. Dean closed his eyes leaning back in the chair, touching his mating mark. 

He...really loved him. 

He really loved Castiel.

He didn’t know why he stupidly fell for him or why he allowed last night to continue...but if Castiel was human? Everything about last night was perfect. Every little second of that night brought a smile to his face. But Castiel wasn’t human. Castiel was a king now mated to Dean for life. A life Dean would only be a second of in comparison. Maybe when Dean dies he can be able to mate again but...it didn’t sound like it.

Dean should have stopped last night but he didn’t want to. Castiel didn’t want to. Shouldn’t a relationship only matter to the people in it?

“Dean?” Benny’s voice made Dean pull his hand away from his shoulder and turn seeing Benny holding a plate. “I am sorry to interrupt. I was told to bring this to you by Joanna.” Dean softly reached out with his good arm to take it. “...Dean, would it be too informal of me to ask if you are alright?”

“Why?” Dean asked curiously. 

“You look very sad,” Benny explained as Dean sighed before ushering Benny to take a seat. Dean tried to grab the fork with his good arm but Benny noticed the struggle and took the plate so Dean could use his good hand to eat with. Dean was thankful as he took bites.

“...Do you think...Castiel and I can ever be together publicly?” Dean asked as Benny looked at him. “Do you think the world would ever accept us?” Benny took a deep breath giving it an honest thought.

“To be honest, it will be hard at first...but yes. I think it’s time. Don’t you?” Benny turned to look at him. “Humans and Demons...People shouldn’t live in fear of each other...and I think you and Cas...I think it’s a strong head start on that.” Dean looked at him softly taking in the words before he moved his shoulder wrong which made Dean wince. “...mating marks heal pretty quickly, so maybe two weeks for you.” Dean tensed at that turning to look at Benny who smiled softly.

“I’m responsible for helping Joanna around the house...One of my responsibilities is washing the master’s bedsheets. Today, however, they were stained with concerning amounts of your blood...like you sustained a horrible injury.” Benny explained. 

“Benny you can’t-” Dean worried. 

“I already threw out the sheets and have ordered new ones,” Benny stated patting Dean’s knee softly. “Your secret is safe with me. No one will know but us...my queen.”

“...Thank you.” Dean whispered blushing at that. “D-Don’t call me that.” Benny chuckled as Dean went back to eating Joanna’s made breakfast. 

“I can clean your wounds during the day while the master is busy working,” Benny stated moving the collar of the shirt back to check the wound. Benny winced at how painful it looked. “...Master did his best, but I do think you need stitches. I can assist you with that when we are done.” Benny put the bandage back on but it had bled through the bandage. 

“...Thanks, Benny.” Dean admitted cradling his arm a bit as Benny moved to hold the plate better as Benny chuckled. 

“I’ll mention to Jo to give you one-handed foods till you heal,” Benny spoke as Dean gave him a thankful look as he finished eating and they headed inside. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam ran around the mansion playing hide and seek with Gabriel, Gabriel didn’t get it at first but eventually got the hang of it to play outside the bedroom. The mansion was so large sometimes it was hard to find each other but it was fun none the less but they gave themselves a hundred seconds before looking. Sam ran past his room pausing when he noticed Dean’s door cracked open. Sam curiously peered in for a moment seeing Benny standing next to Dean, stitching up Dean’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for having that numbing stuff. I can’t feel my shoulder but I’m sure I am thankful not to feel that.” Dean joked as Benny gave him a soft smile.

“We are supplied with our own medical supplies, so we can always tend to all issues. You won’t be surprised how many fights break out during the ball.” Benny explained. “I saw a three-headed raccoon become a two-headed one. Now he’s got to carry his third head around, which is pissed he no longer his anything more than a head.”

“Wait, the head lived after?” Dean chuckled. “A bodiless being kept living?”

“Yes,” Benny explained as Dean seemed impressed. 

Sam pulled away remembering he still needed to go hide, he turned running across to the other side of the mansion kinda known as Castiel’s side since it had Castiel’s bedroom and office. Sam continued till he passed Castiel’s door seeing the door was close but he could hear Castiel talking. Sam curiously stopped looking around kneeling he peered through the large keyhole. 

“It’s inconvenient but that sounds like it’s not part of our treaty, Chuck,” Castiel spoke leaning back in the chair casually as a man Sam didn’t know but he did see him on tv sometimes. 

“We are a growing population, our buildings can only go so high,” Chuck stated. “I am asking we...amend the treaty. I need more land then the agreements you laid out with the founding fathers. The human population is growing more and more each day. Yet, we have less than thirty-eight percent of the land. Even you must have noticed how much more fights between humans and beast are over land. It won’t stop. They will continue pushing back into each others territories-”

“I understand that but the forests are protected. These lands are for the wilds like us. Most of the forest beings live in the forest. They don’t live in built homes. But trees and lakes.” Castiel stated.

“Look.” Chuck sighed. “I want the chunk of land before the river trail.”

“I can’t trust your people to not pollute it.” Castiel waved it off. 

“Then I want the larger meadow on the far side here, away from the river. It’s alone. It’s not near the forest or the river. My people have confirmed only smaller demons live there. We will take the land, build more places and we can relocate them closer to the river. We will even pluck every piece of meadow grass there and move it. It would be perfect, right against the mountain far from your people.” Chuck stated. “And your new meadow can protect the river.” 

Castiel leaned back in his chair crossing his legs looking at the map on the paper of their lands, thinking long and hard about it. Castiel’s chin resting in hand as he looked it over. 

“...What if I throw your humans in?” Chuck leaned forward, Castiel’s eyes instantly moved to him. “You know it’s forbidden for beasts and humans to even interact. That even includes you, as you made no clause stating you don’t count. If you agree to the meadow, we can allow a clause in the treaty about the Winchesters otherwise they come with me. Now.” 

“If I don’t?” Castiel asked amused by the threat. “I consider them mine, will you risk a war?” Chuck leaned in placing his hands on the desk looking at him coldly. 

“...Your poker face doesn’t work when your words give it away.” Chuck smirked. “...Are the Winchesters really worth this much to you to throw us back into war?” 

Castiel’s amusement faded from his face as Chuck chuckled taking a seat on the desk pulling a paper from his briefcase handing Castiel a new revamp of the treaty. Castiel took it annoyed reading it over. It looks like Chuck had wanted the meadow all along, The paper was already typed up and ready for their signatures. Castiel read it over quickly. Bastard played him like a fiddle. 

“This paper confirms the Winchester’s can never be used as leverage. They are mine?” Castiel snapped obviously upset despite trying to hide it.

“As stated, the Winchesters are your problem after this agreement. They fall under your legal protections...diplomatic freedoms you are granted...As if he were your...husband. What do you guys call that...Mats?” 

Castiel already pissed off, slammed the paper on his desk pissed as he grabbed his pen signing it without breaking eye contact before sliding it to him. Chuck smirked as he got off the desk to sign the paper himself. Chuck raised his hand to shake on it, but Castiel leaned back resting his chin back in his hand. Chuck got the hint simply picking up the papers and walking towards the door.

“You’ve changed since the humans came. More for my benefit. You can’t bluff for shit.” Chuck stated reaching for the handle. “ _ Pleasure _ doing business with you.” 

Sam gasped realizing he was actually leaving before he bolting down the hall, Chuck paused opening the door hearing something but looked around seeing nothing. Chuck made a confused face but left out the door. Walking towards the exit a small angel slammed straight into him. 

“S-Sorry!” Gabriel stated. 

“It’s quite alright.” Chuck brushed himself off without a care. “Tell me, where were you off to in such a hurry?” 

“I-I’m looking for Sam...we are playing hide and seek,” Gabriel stated shyly his wings curling into him. 

“And you think he’s over here?” Chuck asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Gabriel spoke picking at the skin around his fingernails. “Y...You didn’t see him did you?” 

“I did not.” Chuck glanced around lazily before he moved past Gabriel and walked down the stairs. Gabriel shivered, he gave him the creeps. Gabriel slightly jumped when a soft hand touched his shoulder. Gabriel turned looking up at Castiel who was frowning watching Chuck leave. 

“Gabriel, do me a favor,” Castiel spoke protectively. “Stay away from that man.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Gabriel choked scared he was in trouble with tears forming but Castiel relaxed softly cradling the child in a small hug. 

“It’s not you, It’s him.” Castiel gave him a small smile, reassuring the child he was not in trouble. Castiel could tell the angel pup had his own issues with bullying and not feeling good enough. He never wanted Gabriel to think he wasn’t good enough. Castiel ruffled his hair when he noticed how dry Gabriel’s wings were. Remembering Dean didn’t tend to his wings last night. 

“Come on, pup, since Dean’s shoulder is out of commission, why don’t I tend to your wings while I’m free till my next meeting,” Castiel stated. 

“O-Okay!” Gabriel choked at the honor as he followed Castiel into the office forgetting the game of hide and seek. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam ran into the servant quarters, moving past the laundry room, he beamed at the idea. Sam moved into the laundry room moving to one of the clean piles still in need of folding in the large basket. Sam climbed in hiding himself in the toasty sheets, trying not to giggle as he waited for Gabriel.

But...seconds turned into minutes. Sam lazily laid in the laundry waiting to hear Gabriel. Normally when they played Gabriel ran around the castle for him, when Gabriel passed him the second or third time. Sam would jump out and scare them. 

Sam decided he was done hiding and Gabriel just wasn’t able to find him down here. Sam sighed ready to get up and go when Crowley and a man Sam didn’t know walked in, Crowley glanced around before closing and locking the laundry room. Sam paused his movements sinking back into the basket looking out from one of the grated holes. 

“I told you to wait outside.” Crowley hissed. 

“It’s sketchy to hang around the Castle without a reason. It’d be too obvious. I just snuck in when the blonde broad left the door open.” The man stated. 

“Look, I can’t be associated with you if I want this to play out as I intend,” Crowley stated. 

“Okay, Well do you have what I asked for?” The man asked as Crowley eyed him. Crowley held out his hand, his eyes glowed for a moment as a blade appeared in his hand from a cloud of black smoke. The man smirked reaching for it but Crowley held it back. 

“The price is Dean Winchester dead,” Crowley stated. “Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“What about that other human? Sam?” The Man asked. “Don’t want me to do a little skinning of him, the younger the meat the more tender.”

“He’s a child! Besides you know children are against the rules.” Crowley blew him off. “He’s not my concern. I will ship him to a human orphanage or something. The problem is with Dean Winchester.”

“Right, because the king’s eyes glowed with him.” The man smirked but Crowley growled grabbing his throat slamming him back against the wall dropping the blade to the ground.

“Where did you hear that?!” Crowley snapped his eyes glowing red as the man laughed knocking Crowley’s hand away. 

“There were witnesses, your holy ass. Unfortunately, your witnesses talk.” The man stated. “Everyone knows the King true mate is a human.” 

“Not if you  **kill** him,” Crowley stated seriously. 

“Ah. I see. You think that another chance will pop up if you get rid of the first one.” The man stated. 

“No one is as old as him,” Crowley stated. “He will outlive all of us. There will be a chance. This is a fluke and I don’t want him throwing his potential away for a human. Especially of Mary and John.”

“...The Mary and John?” The man mumbled at the new information. “Those rebels, wanting to end our treaty and kill us all.”

“Yes. This would be even more of a public embarrassment if that got out that the king’s true mate is a child of destructive rebels against the crown.” Crowley stated. “I want him dead and I want him dead fast.” The man smirked at that noticing his blade on the floor he kneeled down. 

“Take your blade back, Cain.” Crowley crossed his arms. “Don’t ask for anything else. It’s more than enough.”

“No, all I want is her. After Castiel took it from me, all I ever wanted was her. The first blade. It’s finally mine-” Cain paused tilting his head noticing Sam’s eyes looking at him. Sam tensed in fear as Cain smirked.

“Besides, Castiel would never know it’s gone-” Crowley scoffed as Cain stood. 

“He will now,” Cain stated lazily picking his nails with his knife. “We’ve been found out.”

“W-What? If you betray me-” Crowley growled as Cain ushered to the laundry basket. Crowley gave him a look before bolting over to it, Sam tried to coward more into there. But the Demon was strong and pulled him out by his arm roughly. Sam started to scream in fear but Cain simply stepped in front of him. 

“Shut up and calm down,” Cain stated, his eyes flashed. Sam’s eyes flashed the same color as he stood lifeless like a doll. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that worked-” Crowley chuckled. 

“The blade,” Cain spoke calmly putting his knife on his belt loop. “It contains the powers the king stripped of me back in the day. One of my powers was to command a human to death by words alone.”

“Why did he take it from you?” Crowley asked as Cain smirked. 

“I forget that was before your time when your grandfather was around,” Cain stated. “You know why it was taken from me?” Cain walked up to Crowley and stared at him with a cruel smile. “When the treaty was first signed. A lot of demons refused. I was one of them. But they all submitted to their king. But no. Not me. You know what I did?” 

“No,” Crowley stated. 

“I walked to the only human village and commanded Every. Single. Child. Every single little human there. Even the babies. Got the siblings to grab them too. Had them take a walk up the mountain overlooking the humans’ city...and had them walk off the edge.” Cain made a cartoon noise of something falling and splatting. “Every single child skipped off the cliff happy as a clam and landed right...back...home. Some were still twitching-” 

“Why? Y...You didn’t even eat them.” Crowley choked as Cain smiled. “What was the point of the slaughtering all those kids?”

“...Because I could.” Cain shrugged lazily. “All the children...gone.. _.well... _ There...was one that didn’t die.” 

“You spared one?” Crowley asked. 

“Not on purpose. For some reason...My power didn’t work on her.” Cain frowned in memory. “She had followed us all up to the cliff when her big sister did. She fought to try to stop them going off the cliff...but she…” Cain laughed. “... _ Was just a little girl.”  _

Crowley blinked at that. He never heard of a human being able to be controlled.

“Anyways, she was loud and I had planned to throw her off the cliff myself, but...Castiel showed up. He cut off my hand holding her.” He raised his hand still stitched together like the day it happened. “A day late, dollar short like always. He got her away and let her go. Something not right about that girl. She...was  _ wrong _ ...something about her was wrong. But I got too preoccupied and never went back to finish her off.” 

“You wanted to go back for her?” Crowley seemed taken back. 

“I should of. Whatever she had in her that stopped my powers from working was now bred into god knows how many humans. Disgusting.” Cain picked under his nails as he moved to leave. “Come on, boy.”

“Wait, he wasn’t part of the deal,” Crowley spoke slightly stopping Sam with his body but Sam tried to follow. 

“What? You want him to rat you out for trying to kill his brother and Castiel’s chosen mate?” Cain asked not even looking at him opening the door. Knowing he was going to get his way as Crowley stopped hesitating. Sam slipped through his hands and walked out with Cain out the back door. Leaving Crowley alone with his thoughts. 


	7. Bloody roses

“Sam!” Dean called his arm in a sling keeping it to his chest as he checked the house, ever since Castiel had finished tending to Gabriel’s wings, Castiel and him have been looking for Sam. Then everyone in the building was looking for him. They hadn’t seen Sam since lunch. It was almost dinner and they still hadn’t found him. Gabriel was a mess of tears as Dean tried to comfort him. Gabriel broke down in the backyard and Dean went to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry! I should have been watching him!” Gabriel cried loudly against Dean’s stomach as he held him. “I didn’t mean to forget to find him!” 

“Hey hey. It’s okay. I bet he just fell asleep waiting for you to find him.” Dean rubbed circles on his back before Gabriel sniffed looking up. 

“I-I’m going to check the house again!” Gabriel took off towards the house as Dean stood outside alone in the backyard. Dean looked around concerned before he turned to go back inside when...he noticed something. Dean turned back noticing the gate on the other side of the backyard was halfway open. 

Dean moved to walk towards the end of the large backyard. Dean eyed the wooden gate door pushing it open. Dean peered out seeing that Castiel’s house ended right at the start of the forest. It made sense Castiel’s home would be closer to his people but...Dean’s never seen the forest in real life. It was the stuff of nightmares as a kid.

Dean went to touch the tree of the forest before hesitantly pulling back, Dean looked around before moving to close the gate when he heard a loud child’s giggle from the forest. Dean stopped turning to look through to the forest. 

“SAM!” Dean called wondering if he had been the one out of the back gate, Dean paused listening. 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice from the woods made Dean open the gate wide. 

“Sam!” Dean called again. “You need to get out of the forest! It’s not safe!” 

“I can’t! I’m hurt!” Sam called. “I hurt my leg!” 

“I’ll get Cas!” Dean turned to go back towards the gate. His shoulder was injured he couldn’t carry Sam if he wanted so he needed someone with muscle. Sam screamed in worry as Dean turned back to him with worry. 

“DEAN, THERE IS SOMETHING HERE WITH ME!” Sam panicked. 

“Shit.” Dean pushed the gate door open quickly moving into the forest. The ground was thick with roots, bushes, and tree debris. This forest was completely untouched by human hands. Dean walked a step in and it felt like it was already night in here. Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and lit his steps as he walked in. 

“Sam, keep calling to me okay?” Dean stepped over a large fallen branch. “Why don’t you sing me a song. Sing me twinkle twinkle.”

“... _ Twinkle twinkle little star. _ ” Sam’s voice softly sang. 

Dean ducked under a large root as he glanced around at the forest around him. Dean heard a noise that soundly like a Crow, he paused only lightly hearing it rustling above him. He waited to move again, continuing his path to Sam. It was so dark. Dean swallowed as he heard himself getting closer. Dean placed his hand on the base of a tree to step around a fallen tree. 

“ _ How I wonder what you are _ …” Sam continued as Dean continued his path. Listening to his baby brother’s sweet voice. He was being so brave. Dean smiled seeing Sam on the ground. 

“I’m almost there.” Dean looked down when he felt his shoe get stuck in a rotting tree. Dean leaned down pulling on his shoe, trying to feel where it was stuck. 

“ _ Up above the world so high _ …” Sam sang, Dean cursed unable to remove his foot from the hole. Dean moved to pull his foot out of the shoe, before leaning down to try to pull it out. Dean finally got his shoe-free after a couple of tugs. Dean almost fell over but gained his balance. 

“ _ Like a diamond in the sky _ …” Sam continued as Dean put his shoe down and slid his foot back into it. 

“I’m coming, Sammy,” Dean spoke supporting himself with his good arm to climb over the log that almost stole his shoe. Dean almost tripped going over it but he managed jumping down the small ledge. He smiled to himself in relief before turning to where Sam laid. “Sam-...” Dean’s eyes fell onto the spot he was just at. Dean looked around concerned. “Sam?!”

“ _ When the blazing sun is gone… _ ” Sam sang, his voice seemed to echo in the forest. “ _ When he nothing shines upon…” _

“Sam! This isn’t funny!” Dean called really really scared. 

“ _ He will come and eat your flesh…”  _ Sam continued singing. “ _ Till your nothing but a mess…” _

“Sam!” Dean screamed as he turned jumping as he saw a man in front of him. Dean gasped taking a step back in surprise. 

“Stop moving and shut your fucking mouth,” Cain commanded as his eyes glowed red at the command. Dean...stopped moving. “Kid, come here.” Sam came out of the darkness. “Stand next to your brother.” Sam stood unmoving as he stared just lifeless at the ground. Cain moved to light a smoke casually glance at them both. 

“I can eat the kid later, it’s you I need to figure out,” Cain stated. “I can kill you quickly but...what would be the fun in that.” 

“Cain.” Castiel’s voice made Cain groan moving to the humans annoyed seeing Castiel standing on a knocked over tree.

“Found me sooner than I liked.” Cain frowned putting his hand on Dean’s lower back. 

Castiel’s eyes glowed bright blue in response. This  _ lower than dirt _ being was touching his mate. He could tell Dean was alright and so was Sam. No blood. They were okay.

“It is true. He is your true mate. I give it to you. He’s cute. I’d fuck him.” Cain gave Dean’s ass a slap but he was unresponsive. 

Castiel growled loudly his eyes releasing an electrical charge as it glowed. Cain titled his head at Castiel’s reaction before he glanced at Dean and noticed his sling. Cain moved ripping open Dean’s top, Castiel almost moved but Cain just held the blade pointed to Dean. Castiel’s eyes stopped glowing in surprise. 

“The first blade...how…?” Castiel choked in surprise. Castiel had the first blade, safe and secure in his own home. There was no way he should be holding it. Cain moved to Dean’s injured shoulder eyeing the bandaged shoulder. He pulled the bandage from his body cutting the bandage from his skin, exposing the stitched bite wound. He smirked.

“Ah, Castiel. Really? Tying yourself down to a human?” Cain laughed. “What a fucking mess you are. Your former self would be ashamed. It’s almost pathetic liking kicking a dog to mess with you now. Spineless. Weak.”

“I have honor,” Castiel stated. 

“Honor?” Cain laughed. “You know what I have...Power.” Cain smirked. “I’ll show you now.” 

“Don’t hurt him or the boy,” Castiel growled as Cain just smirked. 

“I won’t,” Cain stated crossing his arms amused. “Dean, be a sweetheart and rip open your stitches.” Dean calmly obeyed taking his arm out of the splint.   
  
“Dean, don’t!” Castiel begged. Dean started to roughly started to roll his shoulder, blood sliding down his wound, Dean’s body shaking involuntarily to the pain as tears slid down his eyes. “I’ll fucking kill you, Cain.” 

“Hopefully you will before Dean bleeds out,” Cain smirked as Castiel rushed to him. Castiel’s movements were so quick, it would have seemed he teleported. Cain was able to dodge each attack as Castiel lunged at him. They seemed to evenly match.

“We used to be such friends back in the day, immortal to immortal, bloodshed to bloodshed but you changed. You betrayed our people.” Cain laughed coldly. 

“I SAVED OUR PEOPLE!” Castiel stated punches and attacks were blocked and avoided. 

“WHAT ARE YOU AIMING FOR?” Cain laughed. “It’s like you aren’t even trying! You haven’t been anywhere near my face for an attack. Having to hit low blows? Pathetic!” Castiel aimed for another low blow as Castiel smirked. 

“Your face wasn’t what I was aiming for!” Castiel growled slicing the blade holder from Cain’s waist. Cain turned his head seeing the blade clang to the floor away from them. Castiel moved to rush for it but Cain put him into a chokehold. 

“Dean! Grab my knife!” Cain yelled as Dean kneeled down grabbing the blade from the ground. “Hold it to your throat!” 

Dean pulled the first blade from the shieth with his bloody hand and put it to his throat with his bad arm. Castiel pulled away from Cain as Cain took a moment to compose himself before standing. Castiel stood a bit away watching in fear as Cain eyed him before smirking walking over to Dean standing beside him. 

“Try this on for size, Castiel,” Cain stated smirking as Dean lowered his bloody hand from his throat. Flipping the knife from pointing up toward himself to pointing down to the ground. Dean gripping the knife tightly in his bloody hand. “Dean, why don’t you kill Castiel for me?” 

“How about I don’t?” Dean’s voice startled Cain, Cain turned to Dean in surprise. 

He was speaking without permission?! Defying his order?! Cain had no time to react as Dean raised the blade and slam it straight into Cain’s heart. Cain choked out air in surprise as Dean growled a pant as he yanked it out dropping it to cradle his hurting arm as light shot out from the wound Dean had given him. Cain reached up to grasp at his wound as he fell to his knees and collapsed. Shattering like porcelain against the ground. It was like he wasn’t...even a living thing...but a doll. 

Sam blinked snapping out of his trace as Dean’s legs gave out from blood loss. Castiel moved to him quickly scooping him into his arms before he hit the ground, kneeling on the ground holding him. 

“D-Dean?” Sam choked out upset at all the blood. Castiel grabbed the Blade from the ground handing it to him. 

“Sam, go run this to Benny. We are coming.” Castiel spoke, Sam only hesitated for a second before turning and listening to him. Castiel scooped Dean up into his arms carrying him back to the mansion before Dean passed out.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean blinked tiredly as he was slowly waking up confused to where he was, He recognized the room as the medical bay in the mansion. Benny had brought him here to grab the kit for the stitches. Dean looked around out of it as he noticed Castiel sitting in a chair next to him. Deep asleep as Dean sucked in air, looking around at the empty room. He had an Iv in and he realized his shoulder was completely wrapped. It was a slight throbbing feeling as Dean tried to get up but it hurt too bad and he collapsed back into the bed. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to him. Castiel scooting his chair forward to be closer to him, holding his hand as Dean smiled softly. 

“Hey, you look like shit.” Dean teased as Castiel smiled. Dean could tell how worried he was and this was the first time he smiled. Dean squeezed his hand softly.

“Thanks. I call it recently mated.” Castiel teased back as Dean laughed softly before he winced at his wound. “You really fucked up the wound by ripping open the stitches and reopening the wound.”

“Yeah, sorry. I just had to do what he said...or I wouldn’t have been able to stop him.” Dean breathed tiredly. 

“You could have let me handle it, love,” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head. 

“It was the only way,” Dean stated closing his eyes, Dean just seemed...so sure of that. That Castiel seemed taken back...because he believed him. “You would have failed each time.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Castiel stated but paused. “...Did you...have a vision or something?” 

“Vision, are you high? I’m human.” Dean chuckled. “I don’t know...I just...knew. I can’t explain it.” Castiel softly nodded before he kissed Dean’s forehead with care. 

“Sam! How is Sam?” Dean asked worriedly.

“Jo got them both down an hour ago. Sam is shaken and worried about you, but he said he didn’t remember anything.” Castiel stated. “I am going to ask him after I’ve given him some time.”

“Yeah...he doesn’t do good with that sort of thing,” Dean stated looking away as a tear slid down his face. Castiel softly rubbed his hand. “He doesn’t even remember our parents because of the trauma of them leaving. He represses things that hurt him-”

“I have a therapist he can talk to,” Castiel stated. “You’re not on your own this time. I am here. And I promise. You’ll never have to deal with this alone.” Dean wiped his tears still not looking at him. 

“I just...Sam wasn’t okay after my parents disappeared. He stopped talking for a long time. He shut down. I think he went all of the preschool year without talking.” Dean sniffed wiping his snot on his shirt. “It didn’t help we had to move all the time because I was just thrown bills at and to figure it out. I just...I’m damaging him all the time. I’m adding to his trauma-”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Castiel stated, it was a tone Castiel had never used before with him. It was confident and louder. Stating in a way that this was a fact and nothing could change that. “You are trying to blame yourself so you can justify pulling away and isolating. Dean none of that was your fault.”

“He was after me-” Dean stated. 

“No. He wanted revenge on me for taking his blade and power.” Castiel spoke. “Why would he be after you? You’re a hermit in my house.” Dean smiled at that. He was right...why would Cain want him? But...he had this sinking feeling Castiel was wrong. It was like with Cain, he heard the voice then too, telling him  _ it was the only way _ . He now heard it whispering again. 

_ Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _

“Y...You’re right.” Dean gave him a soft smile. “...Cain didn’t even know who I was. Why would he attack me?”

“Exactly.” Castiel kissed his hand. “This is all my fault…He must have gotten past and gotten his blade when I was distracted. I am so sorry.” Castiel stated as Dean gave him a soft smile. 

“It’s not your fault either.” Dean breathed taking his hand. “We are all okay. I promise.”

“I was so worried,” Castiel stated. “How...did you break his spell?”

“It never worked on me.” Dean breathed. “His eyes flashed when he first spoke to me, I realized he was trying to control me real quick...so I obeyed.”

“It didn’t work on you?” Castiel stated.

“I don’t know why. It just...didn’t.” Dean stated as Castiel pet his head with care. 

“You really saved the day.” Castiel smiled down at him as he leaned down to him. “I really fucking love you,” Castiel whispered and gave him a soft peck. 

“Love you too,” Dean whispered back smiling as Castiel kissed him again in a small peck. Softly their kissing grew more heated which Castiel smirked into sliding his hands against in inner thigh. “Cas, what if someone walks in?” 

Castiel turned to the door, his eyes flashed as the door closed and locked. Dean laughed softly as Castiel climbed onto the bed with him. Dean wrapped his good arm around him kissing him back. Dean quietly moaned as Castiel’s hand slid down his boxers. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sucked in air tiredly when he heard someone shuffling around him, Dean opened his eyes seeing Crowley was changing his bag of Iv. He could hear the voice again but ignored it. 

  
  
_ Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _

“Crowley?” Dean asked as Crowley looked down at him for a moment but went back to work on setting up the IV. 

“Benny is taking the master to another meeting, so I was asked to check your IV.” Crowley stated. “I was also told to change your wound bandaging from your fight with Cain.” Dean glanced down at the wrapped room, the bandage was wrapped on his whole left side. From his neck to the side of his right breast. Wrapped well but the blood as started soaking through. 

Did...Castiel lie and say Cain did it to him so Crowley would tend to it without knowing? Crowley moved to help Dean sit up, he was tender which Dean was grateful for. Crowley moved to his left side taking a seat in the chair, Crowley had Dean lean forward as he started to undo the rap. 

“Thanks for going easy on unwrapping me,” Dean grunted a little in pain. 

“It’s no problem,” Crowley mumbled as he got rid of the wrap placing it to the side on the bed before looking at the bloody gauze. 

Crowley put on some gloves before Crowley moved to pull the soaked gauze that was stuck to the wound. Dean whimpered but Crowley pulled it slowly from the wound. The wound was red from the blood and raw. It did not look pleasant. The wound was oval-shaped but the stitches had made a mess of a wound. Crowley couldn’t make head or tails of it. 

Crowley grabbed for the numbing medication cleaning and injecting Dean’s shoulder in a couple of places to numb it. Crowley leaned back in the chair waiting for a moment for the numbing to kick in. 

“What did he hurt your shoulder with?” Crowley asked. 

“He had a weapon,” Dean mumbled. “I think it was a knife.” Crowley nodded saying nothing as he looked at his nails just waiting for Dean to numb up. The room grew quiet as they waited.”...I know you don’t like me-”

“I don’t dislike you, Dean,” Crowley stated lazily. “...You’re just bothersome.”

“...I make Castiel happy.” Dean stated upset by that. “Isn’t that enough for you?”

“He can’t mate you, Dean.” Crowley crossed a leg over the other staring at him. He wasn’t saying it in anger...but like it was obvious. A fact. 

“Why couldn’t he? We love each other.” Dean stated. 

“Do you forget you come with an expiration date?” Crowley stated. “You will die and he will be alone. Castiel will never die. He was alive long before you and will be long after you. He will lose any chance of happiness being tied to someone whose life is over in a blink of an eye.”

“You don’t hate me for that. It’s an added bonus.” Dean stated as Crowley eyed him. “...Are...Are you in love with Castiel?” Crowley said nothing. “...You are. You are in love with him.” 

“...Are you numb?” Crowley asked coldly as Dean nodded. Crowley moving to clean the wound real quick, Dean couldn’t feel it. Crowley was a little rougher than earlier but he cleaned it. Rebandaged the wound and wrapped it. Crowley got up without another word putting his back to Dean to clean up the needle and medication.

“Doesn’t it hurt..?” Dean spoke. “...being by his side when you care about him? If I knew sooner I wouldn’t have paraded it around you.” Crowley looked down annoyed at the needle he was cleaning up. Crowley grabbed the syringe filling it full with pain relievers. “...I’m sorry...I must seem like a total asshole.” Crowley turned, holding the syringe hidden against his palm. 

“I-” Crowley started coldly when Sam’s voice made Crowley stop what he was planning to do. 

“DEAN!” Sam sobbed as he stood in the doorway, he whimpered as he bolted towards Dean’s bed. He climbed between Dean’s legs and cried onto his stomach holding him around the waist just sobbing as Gabriel came in right after him. Dean usher Gabriel over as Gabriel ran moving to lay on Dean’s good side. Both boys sobbing as Dean wrapped an arm around Gabriel and softly pet Sam’s head with the same arm. 

“Why are you crying?” Dean breathed with love. “I’m okay, my loves.” Dean kissed Gabriel’s head lovingly because he couldn’t kiss Sam where he was sitting. 

“I was so scared!” Sam sniffed looking up at his brother. “Th-There was so much blood!” Dean softly sighed as Crowley turned to put the medication back into the bottle from the syringe and turned back to clear his throat. 

“If you need anything,” Crowley spoke leaving.

“Thank-” Dean started but the door slammed. “...You.” Dean sighed shaking his head as he softly nuzzled into his boys. “Were you scared too, Gabriel?” Gabriel nodded with the cutest pout. Dean softly kissed his forehead nuzzling him with care. 

“Well, I’m okay. Don’t need to worry, I just need to take a couple of days to rest and I’ll be okay.” Dean smiled at them. “Gabriel, why don’t you ask Jo for some snacks for me and we can watch some movies.” 

Gabriel nodded as he got up leaving the room to head down to the kitchen. Dean moved to play with Sam’s hair. 

“I thought you’d die,” Sam whispered.

“I can’t die till I’m old and grey,” Dean smiled as Sam said nothing. “...Did you want to talk about what happened…?” Sam closed his eyes remembering the blood and Dean pale and lifeless in Castiel’s arm. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head no...Dean handed him the remote. “Okay...I’m here when you want to,” Sam said nothing as Gabriel came running back laying on Dean’s good shoulder spooning against his body. 

“She’s coming with snacks!” Gabriel nuzzled into Dean as Sam turned to lay facing the tv and put on a movie. Dean softly holding them till he fell asleep. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid awake, he had slept most of the day. He woke up a couple of times during his sleep. He remembered seeing the boys watching a movie with him. Dean remembers Joanna taking the boys out. Dean then woke up now to his door opening. Dean glanced over to the door seeing Castiel smiling at him. Castiel had his hands behind his back as he walked in kissing him instantly. 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked as he kissed Dean’s forehead sitting in the chair by the bed, but whatever was behind Castiel’s back crunched like plastic.

“I’m feeling great,” Dean stated noticing Castiel was hiding something. “What are you hiding from me?” Dean laughed as Castiel pretended to be surprised putting his hand on his chest. Gasping like he was offended. 

“Me? Hiding something?” Castiel gasped loudly as Dean laughed trying to shush him. “NEVER!” Dean leaned overcareful of his arm trying to pull Castiel’s arm with his good one. 

“Let me see!” Dean laughed.

“See what?” Castiel asked teasingly his arm not even budging. Castiel was too strong to be moved. 

“The thing behind your back.” Dean snorted. “I know you have something.”

“I don’t have anything behind my back,” Castiel stated as seriously as he could but was fighting back a smile. 

“Then why is your arm behind your back?” Dean laughed trying his hardest trying to move it. 

“It’s not behind my back I donated it to science,” Castiel stated laughing in small bursts while talking but quickly composing himself. 

“Then why do I see it?” Dean snorted making little grunting noises trying to free it. 

“See what?” Castiel looked behind him before gasping pulling the arm in front of him, inside his hands were a bouquet of roses. Dean’s heart melted at the flowers. Tears forming in his eyes. Dean...never had anyone do such a smile gesture before...and god, it meant so much to receive this kindness. “Wow, it...must have grown back.” 

Dean said nothing as he softly cupped Castiel’s face and pulling Castiel into a kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss that they held until Castiel pulled back. Castiel placed the flowers in the cup of water beside Dean’s bed before Castiel pulled off his shirt and pants climbing into bed with Dean. Dean breathed in the comfort as Dean snuggled him, laying his head on the crook of Castiel’s shoulder. Dean and Castiel fell asleep in each other's arms. 

  
  
  
  



	8. Fly

Walking down the stairs with care Dean stopped seeing one of Sam’s toys on the floor. Dean leaned down grabbing it with his good arm. Dean continued down the stairs, hearing the piano being played. Dean walked towards the ballroom seeing Gabriel lightly spinning in the room as Castiel watched Sam’s fingers. Sam stopping when being corrected to move his finger to where it needed to be before he continued to play. 

Castiel glanced up seeing Dean as he flashed Dean a beaming smile. Dean shook his head putting the toy on the piano before walking up to Gabriel. Dean’s mating mark was healing well, Castiel tended to it every night. It healed a bit more daily, though Dean was still careful with his arm not to pull the stitches so he tried not to use it. 

“Mister Gabriel,” Dean asked as Gabriel stopped dancing looking at him shyly. Dean bowed softly. “May I have this dance?” Gabriel lit up nodded as Dean took his hand as Gabriel held his waist since he wasn’t that tall so Dean was easily able to lead. They mostly just spun in slow circles as Gabriel giggled spinning with Dean so delicately. Gabriel was SO gentle with Dean, especially with his arm. 

Dean felt a tap on his shoulder, Dean turned seeing Castiel standing there. Castiel looked at Gabriel who looked up at him. 

“May I cut in?” Castiel asked Gabriel who nodded.

  
  
“Thank you for the lovely dance, Prince Gabriel.” Dean bowed slightly.

Gabriel beamed at the nickname and moved away from Dean to go sit near Sam. Castiel held out his hand as Dean softly took it. Slowly dancing with each other as Sam played. Castiel’s hand on his hip and Castiel led the dance.

“I’ve been thinking,” Dean stated. 

“Uh oh,” Castiel mumbled as Dean chuckled at that. 

“I know Supernatural creatures don’t really need human schooling,” Dean stated. “But Gabriel is so sad when Sam goes to school. He keeps me company and I show him things but I think Gabriel deserves so go to school too. He would love it.” 

“We don’t have anything like that,” Castiel stated. 

“I was thinking we can hire a human tutor, you know like put him in homeschool,” Dean stated. “Pay them to teach Gabriel while Sam’s at school.”

“Why don’t we just keep Sam home too?” Castiel asked. “If we are going to homeschool Gabriel, why don’t we home school Sam too?”

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Dean smiled as Castiel pulled him closer causing Dean to blush. 

“I’ll visit you at the party.” Castiel breathed quietly to keep anyone from hearing as Dean nodded softly into his chest.”I hate having to keep going to these parties, I just want to lay in bed and hold you.”

“Because it would be suspicious if you were obviously in my room every night,” Dean mumbled. 

“Then come to my room,” Castiel mumbled back as Dean rolled his eyes as they slow danced rocking back and forth. Dean slowly closed his eyes enjoying being near his lover. 

“And what will I do with your visit?” Dean teased softly. 

“What are you implying?” Castiel teased back. “I just wanna cuddle.”

“Sure.” Dean snorted.

“Who stuck whose hand down my pants when we were only making out last night,” Castiel whispered into his ear as Dean chuckled with an innocent smile. 

“You just really really distract me.” Dean teased as Sam missed a note, making the song come to a halt. Dean and Castiel pulled back as Dean turning to Sam. 

“Cas, what note was that supposed to be, I forgot,” Sam called as Castiel bowed to Dean.

“Thank you for this dance,” Castiel winked at Dean before walking over to help Sam, Gabriel coming over to Dean hugging him so Castiel can have the chair back. Dean held the angel playing with his hair as Gabriel held him from the waist. Dean looked at Gabriel’s wings which were almost completely healed, new feathers had filled the spots for the missing ones. Dean smiled softly seeing how healthy Gabriel’s wings were. 

“You want to try flying today?” Dean offered. “I know you said you were scared of heights but...maybe we can just try.” Gabriel pouted. 

“I’m scared,” Gabriel admitted as Dean nodded softly. 

“You are scared.” Dean kneeled down and reassured. “But not of flying...but of falling. And your wings will stop you from doing that.” 

“...what if I fall?” Gabriel asked. 

“Castiel will catch you,” Dean reassured. “And if he can’t. I will. We love you too much to let you fall.” Gabriel smiled softly at that and nodded. 

“O-Okay.” Gabriel nodded slowly feeling more confident as Dean stood kissing Gabriel’s forehead. 

“That’s enough for today, Sam.” Castiel ruffled his hair as Sam beamed. “You did so well. Why don’t we eat lunch.” 

“Cas, after lunch, Gabriel is up for flying,” Dean called as Castiel picked up Sam in his arms walking over to Dean and Gabriel. 

“Awesome little man.” Castiel held his hand out as Gabriel slapped it in a high five. Castiel scooped up Gabriel in his arms as they walked towards the living room to eat.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stood on the roof with Gabriel as Gabriel nervously paced trying to build up the nerve. They weren’t very high, just the roof of the first story. He wanted to start off easy for the little angel, even if Castiel couldn’t catch him, he would land without an issue. Dean softly touched his shoulders. 

“Gabriel, it’s okay, you won’t fall,” Dean reassured as Gabriel whimpered. Hugging at Dean’s waist Dean pet his hair with care as Castiel and Sam stood outside just waiting for them.

“You can do this, Gabriel!” Sam called up. 

“You got this!” Castiel called up ready to catch him. 

“...Are you sure he will catch me?” Gabriel whispered. 

“Are you worried he won’t?” Dean asked as Gabriel shrugged. 

“M-My mom said I couldn’t fly…” Gabriel whispered. 

“She said that because your wings just needed time to heal...it healed so well now.” Dean reached over touching his feathers. “Now that your wings have healed...you can do anything now. The sky’s the limit.” 

“R..Really?” Gabriel asked as Dean nodded as Gabriel let go of him as Dean started to back up to the edge of the roof. 

“Yep, and I can prove he will catch anything,” Dean stated. “Even when he’s not expecting!”    
  
“H-How can you-?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“Oh, Like this.” Dean leaned back off the edge of the roof falling backward off of it. 

“Dean?!” Gabriel choked moving to the edge. Castiel was talking to Sam since it was taking so long, his focus on just talking to Sam when he heard Gabriel yelled Dean’s name making him and Sam lookup. 

“ _ Jesus Christ, _ Dean!” Castiel growled in shock moving to catch him. Dean land straight into his arms as Castiel spun around at the momentum with Dean in his arms. When Castiel finally stopped spinning Dean laughed so loudly. Castiel frowned noticeably already yelling at Dean for doing something so stupid, Dean just kept laughing. “You could have gotten hurt, you moron!” 

“Sorry.” Dean laughed even harder at his anger. “I just wanted to show him you’ll catch him.” 

“Sure, then toss a shoe down! Not you!” Castiel growled as Dean giggled as Castiel softly put him down. Gabriel looked down from the edge seeing the two arguing as Dean yelled up at Gabriel.

“Come on, Gabriel!” Dean cheered up at him as Gabriel stood near the edge. How come...Dean was so kind...and Sam? Were...all humans like this? So...loving and warm?    
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Mom should have eaten you when you were born!”_ _Gabriel’s brother screamed as his siblings laughed slowly yanking and pulling out his feathers. “You’re worthless!”_

_ “Please stop!” Gabriel cried as they pinched at his fat laughing and taunting the poor boy trying to protect his face from the attack. “You’re hurting me!”  _

_“No one cares about your pain!”_ _His sister hissed pulling back his hair. “You’re better off dead!”_

_ “ENOUGH!” Gabriel’s mother screeched returning to the nest in the cave. The siblings pulled away scared of their mother as Gabriel was pulled into her arms softly put a hand to hold her shirt. She held him tightly, crying into the crook of his neck. Gabriel lifeless in her arms bruised and beaten. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…If I would have know how hard it would be for you, I would have...I would have...”  _

_ Gabriel’s eyes darkened at her words his hand that had held her shirt fell in defeat...maybe they were right... maybe he should have just been eaten. _

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Come on!” Sam yelled happily waving at him. “YOU GOT THIS!” 

Gabriel looked down at the happy faces waving at him. Dean and Sam called up to him with such love and care. Gabriel sucked in air, clenching his fist and flapped his wings. Gabriel ran towards the edge and jumped off, his wings flapped so beautifully in the air. It held him up for a moment. Gabriel looked down at Dean and Castiel looking so happy for him. 

Even Castiel had a big smile. Sam and Dean cheered jumping up and down. Gabriel held himself up for a minute before his wings started to get too tired as a newbie to hold him long. Gabriel slowly started to lose his height his wings struggling to flap he made it halfway down before his wings gave up and he fell into Castiel’s arms ungracefully. 

Castiel caught him easily as Gabriel beamed so big once he realized he was safe. Castiel laughed happily playfully throwing him up in the air and catching him. Gabriel giggled as they all cheered with care. Castiel put Gabriel down as Dean and Sam moved to hug him. Everyone was talking at once except Cas who was watching the humans with care. 

Gabriel’s eyes moved to Dean than to Sam who was so happy with him. Gabriel didn’t understand this...level of happiness. Especially this emotion directed at him. Gabriel softly smiled at the humans as Dean pulled him into a soft hug. 

“I feel like a proud mother.” Dean breathed nuzzling into him as Gabriel blinked at the words. “...I knew you could do it.” Gabriel sucked in air at the words tears forming in his eyes as he started to cry. Dean blinked concerned kneeling down to him. “Don’t cry-”   
  
Gabriel moved to hug Dean tightly crying harshly into his good shoulders, Dean rubbed his back as he held him back worried. 

“Wh-Why can’t you be?” Gabriel cried as Dean held him in his arms. 

“What can’t I be?” Dean asked concerned. 

“M-...My mom, W-why couldn’t I be your son?” Gabriel cried harder as Gabriel’s words broke Dean. Dean holding him tightly just holding him, closing his eyes as he just rubbed his back. 

“Gabriel…” Dean breathed so softly. “...don’t you get it yet…?” Gabriel sniffed pulling back as Dean softly cupped his face looking at him softly wiping his tears with his thumb. “...I know we aren’t blood...but you don’t have to question why you aren’t my son...because...you are my son.” Gabriel’s eyes widened in surprise as Dean smiled at him softly. “So don’t cry anymore...okay?” 

“You see me...as your son?” Gabriel sniffed as Dean reached over wiping his tears with care. Gabriel paused at his words when a hand touched his head ruffling his hair. Gabriel glanced up seeing Castiel smiling down at him. 

“Of course, pup.” Castiel scoffed like it was obvious. “I told you, I don’t share my sweets with just anyone, so it should have been obvious.”

“Wait, sweets?” Dean frowned. “That chocolate I got you? I told you were for after dinner...” Castiel choked out, accidentally ratting himself out. 

“...N-No.” Castiel choked looking away. 

“I told you no sweets before dinner! They are growing boys! They need to eat all their dinner!” Dean frowned. 

“T-They bullied me into it.” Castiel pointed to the boys. 

“Hey!” Sam and Gabriel said laughing as Dean grabbed Castiel’s ear. 

“You’re going on time out.” Dean yanked him along as Castiel whined at the punishment being pulled into the house. The boys giggled at the silly exchange falling them in.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly tucked the boys into the big bed, the sound of the party had already started downstairs as the boys were tucked in. Dean tucked them in tightly as Sam smiled at him. 

“Alright, I read you guys a chapter. Got your water to drink if you’re thirsty. Anything else?” Dean asked softly as Sam hesitated. 

“...Do you think…” Sam paused looking at Gabriel.

“What?” Dean asked.

“...We...wanted Castiel to say goodnight…” Gabriel asked. This is when Dean hesitated. 

“...Okay.” Dean got up. “I’ll...I’ll find a way to talk to him.” 

“Thanks, Dean.” The boys called as Dean left the room locking the door behind him. Dean moved to the railing looking down the front entrance, there didn’t seem like there was anyone down there which means everyone had arrived. 

All Dean had to find was one of the servants who came at night for the party. They all knew Dean, Even though Castiel would come to see him it would be during the full swing of the party where everyone was dancing after eating. It wouldn’t be till from hours from now. 

Dean walked down the side stairs to the main entrance careful to glance around, all he had to do was run into a servant and avoid the demons from the ballroom. Dean was careful in each step as he made his way the servants’ hall till he ran into the server waiting for the next meal to finish. She was yelling at the cook, she was a cat demon, her tail and ears flaring as she told him to hurry their ass up because there were hungry demons to feed.   
  
“Excuse me, Charlie,” Dean spoke as the redhead turned around slightly surprised. 

“Oh, Dean.” The Charlie spoke concerned popping her gum noticing Dean. “I never have seen you out so late at night running around, it’s not safe.” 

“I-I know but I really need to get a message in to Castiel,” Dean started looking around a bit nervously.

“Oh sure, What did you need, sweetie? I’ll run it out to him.” Charlie popped her gum. 

“The boys want Castiel to tuck them in and say goodnight.” Dean smiled softly. “I promised to get him to come up if I could.”

“Sure, right after this plate is done, I’ll go find him.” Charlie smiled softly. Dean smiled back. 

“Thank you so much,” Dean stated gratefully.

“No problem, mister boss man.” Charlie saluted as Dean turned walking back when he ran into another server coming in. 

“Dean?” Anna asked blinking surprised. 

“Oh, Hi Anna.” Dean stated.

“What are you doing outside this late?” Anna asked worried. “It’s not safe.” 

“I-I just needed to run a message out to Castiel. I’m going back upstairs right now with the boys.” Dean stated. 

“Anna? Would you mind escorting him?” Charlie asked. “My foods almost out.” 

“Ash! I need three more Skillet human with Lemon and Capers before I get back!” Anna called already putting down her tray. 

“N-No! It’s alright. I’ll be okay, you’re extremely busy!” Dean waved them off as the girls exchanged looks. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind.” Anna stated as Dean nodded. 

“I’ll rush upstairs right now,” Dean reassured. “No pitstops.” 

“...Okay.” Charlie stated. “Please hurry, wouldn’t want something to happen to you.”

“Yeah, for a human, I really like you.” Anna teased. “I would hate to serve you.” Dean laughed nervously.

“Have a good night...er...day, girls.” Dean waved softly turning towards the way he came. 

“Goodnight!” The girls called as Charlie groaned turning to the cook.

“Ash! I needed that Braised fingers with thai curry sauce like yesterday!” Charlie groaned with her hands on her hips. Ash came over looking annoyed. 

“You want to cook it?!” Ash asked.

“I might as well if you don’t actually hurry!” Charlie scoffed.

“Be my guest!” Ash mocked ushering to the kitchen.

“Guys…” Anna laughed nervously which Ash gave Anna a look before handing over the plate he was hiding.

“Here you go, princess,” Ash mumbled. 

“Thank you! Love you so much! Hugs and kisses! Muah!” Charlie puckered her lips at him in a kiss before taking the food out. Ash rolled his eyes as he went back deep into the kitchen. 

Dean walked out of the servants’ back hall towards the main entrance, Dean paused at the opening looking around to make sure it was safe before walking towards the stairs. He paused hearing the party inside as everyone clanked glasses and laughed. 

Dean looked at the door in sadness for a moment. Castiel’s life...Dean only seemed to be able to barely grasp one side. Castiel was like the moon, that Dean could only see at one time of the day...while somewhere else...he was a completely different person. How was he when he wasn’t near him?   
  
_ “Master Castiel...He used to be really cold.” Joanna explained shyly. “That man...who you saw when he captured you. Mocking those about to be slaughtered. He...didn’t care about anything or anyone.” _

Dean blinked remembering Joanna’s words...sure when Castiel was about to eat him he thought he was a major douche...but now? He couldn’t see that side of Castiel if he tried. He could only see that adorable idiot who blushed and flirted all the time. Dean looked away sadly at the door before he continued towards the private side spiral staircase going up them. 

He would never have all of Castiel completely and he thought he was okay with that...but was it selfish…? He knew he had a duty to his people...but…

Dean paused noticing a couple on the stairs making out, their masquerade masks visible on their face as Dean noticed a bore looking man feeling up a woman with three heads who paused noticing his presence, Dean tensed in panic. Shit.

Dean turned quickly going back down when his wrist was snagged roughly by a claw and thrown down the stairs. Dean cried out hitting the ground with a harsh bang blacking out. The hog chuckled going down the stairs smirking in amusement. 

“Looks like I found dessert.” The hog snorted grabbing Dean by his hair and dragging him along.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel swirled his bloody wine glass lazily resting his chin on his hand, everyone eating and enjoying themselves. Castiel sat at his throne always eating away from his people. The meal was edible...but lately...nothing tasted good without...Dean.

“Not enjoying your human?” Someone asked making Castiel glance up seeing Charlie standing there. 

“No…” Castiel stated unamused. 

“Well, is there anything you’d like me to get instead?” Charlie smiled.

“...Yeah, out of here.” Castiel mumbled taking a sip of the blood as Charlie giggled.

“I might just have what you are asking for,” Charlie stated. 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked tilting his head.

“Someone is asking for your presence,” Charlie stated. “Beautiful Green eyes, freckles, and the most adorable plump lips-”

“Dean?” Castiel blinked wondering how he spoke to the kitchen staff. 

“Yes. He would like you to go kiss the boys goodnight. I guess they were asking for-” Charlie explained. 

“He left the upstairs?” Castiel asked worried as Charlie nodded. 

“He said he needed to get a message to you so he asked me to deliver it,” Charlie stated.

“That’s dangerous, I told him to never-” Castiel explained when the ballroom door slammed open. Everyone turned at the rough slamming doors as the hog and three-headed woman came in. 

“Look! Some fresh dessert, for those who are hungry!” The hog laughed in amusement holding up a human by the hair. Castiel’s eyes widened in fear standing as he noticed who he was holding. “Must have gotten away from the slaughter for our dinner!” The hog tossed Dean to the floor like he was worthless as he stood over Dean pulling his head up by his hair holding a knife to the human’s throat. “...Who wants one raw?” 


	9. The titan

“D-Dean.” Charlie gasped in worry when she heard a loud growl she turned her hair standing on edge as she noticed how...strong the sense of fear she had was just feeling Castiel’s power. Charlie dropped her tray getting on the ground bowing in fear. The large clanking of dishes made some of the closer guests turn to notice Castiel’s eyes glowing strongly, electricity sparking from them.

“Get down.” A couple of the guests yelled as they quickly threw themselves to the ground in fear, other people quickly noticing the sounds of fear, panic, and glasses falling dropped to the floor on all floors bowing lowly to the ground. The partiers shaking in fear. Castiel though labeled their king was seen as something way more than that. It was easier to explain Castiel’s title as King when Chuck or any humans were concerned...but that was easily underestimating him. 

Castiel was nowhere near a king.

Castiel was nowhere near a God.

The closest human title would have been a titan. A powerful, deadly, dangerous beast they called a Hellhound. Castiel could wipe out a whole army with a flick of his wrist. No one crossed the king without deadly consequences. 

The drunk hog was laughing as he cut free Dean’s shirt from his body completely missing the vibe of the room yelling and laughing to the room that he wanted dibs on this human’s ribs. Even the drunk three-headed woman next to him, got it quicker noticing something was wrong. She threw herself to the ground as low as she could sink. 

Castiel’s eyes glowed so brightly his it burned to look at. His body crackling with his power as his bones started to break causing the electricity in the room to fluttering violently gaining Benny’s and Joanna’s attention from their separate rooms. Benny and Jo stepped out into the servants’ quarters hearing the whine of the electricity before looking at each other. 

“Something's wrong,” Benny spoke seriously. “Go check on Dean and the boys. I’ll see what’s going on.” Jo nodded quickly pulling her shaw close and down the hall towards the bed chambers. Benny cursed bolting towards the ballroom. 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel and Sam held each other in fear screaming as the lights whined with power, Joanna typing the code into the door in worry as she yanked the door open. The boys were in tears seeing Joanna was such a relief closing and locking the door as she ran over pulling the boys into a hug. 

“Are you okay?!” Joanna worried as Gabriel and Sam whimpered at the lights kissing them on the head. “W-Where’s Dean? I can’t find him!” 

“H-He went to get Cas.” Sam choked a mess of tears as Joanna tensed with worry. This power...it must have been Castiel. A knock on the door, recognizing the smell made her pullback moving to it, Joanna unlocked and opened the door seeing Anna. 

“Joanna! Thank goodness! We need to get the boys out of here!” Anna choked a mess of tears. 

“I-It’s him isn’t it?” Joanna stated in fear as Anna nodded. 

“He might tear the whole house down accidentally we need to go!” Anna stated as Joanna agreed, turning. 

“Boys, get on your shoes!” Joanna stated as the boys got out of bed a mess of tears scrambling for their shoes. Joanna grabbed a bag grabbing a few things for the boys as quickly as possible handing it to Anna. The boys were a mess of tears but they listened. “Anna, take them to your apartment, It’s not safe for them. Do you have a car?”

“A-Ash is bringing his car up front!” Anna explained picking up Sam and taking Gabriel’s. “W-What about Charlie?! She’s in there!”

“I’ll get your sister to safety! Please, Help the boys!” Joanna explained moving past her as Anna nodded helping the crying boys towards the closest exit and into Ash’s car. Getting them out of the house that was threatened by the great titan’s power. 

Benny and Crowley slammed through the doors on opposite sides of the ballroom at the same time in a panic. The ground shook almost knocking the two men down but they were able to hold the door. Crowley and Benny glanced up to seeing Castiel in his truest form, A large black wolf stood over everyone. 

A small demon in this room was nothing more than an ant to the beast, it’s eyes glowing as it bared its teeth at the Boar who realized very quickly after the titan had changed that something was even wrong. Crowley was careful to move into the room quietly as the wolf growled at the beast. 

“M-My lord, I-I’m sorry for whatever I did wrong.” The Boar choked after falling on his ass by the step. Crowley and Benny exchanged looks, obvious what they needed to do first were try to empty the room sooner rather than later. They snuck towards the back of the ballroom besides the sliding glass doors quietly stepping onto the glass wincing as they quickly hurried. If this...if this grew violent. No one was safe. Crowley and Benny moved to the glass doors quickly opening them as the Boar begged for his life. Trying to get all eight of the doors open for quick escapes. 

“I-I know it was rude of me to offer this snack for myself, w-when it should have been offered to you immediately.” The Boar continued as he slowly reached for the knife he dropped trying to think fast to make the god happy. “How about I give you first piece. I-I just rip out his heart-” 

The Boar didn’t get another sentence in as Castiel’s mouth moved towards the Boar. The Boar didn’t even have time to scream as Castiel’s mouth slammed down on him before shaking him like a ragdoll. Causing everyone to scream Crowley and Benny cursed who were sneaking guests out. 

“RUN FOR IT!” Crowley yelled to the crowd who screamed and bolted towards the exits as fast as they could. “WHAT SET HIM OFF?!” He yelled at Benny who shrugged unsurely. 

“DEAN!” Joanna pushed through the crowd as Castiel dropped the Boar bloody and injured slamming his paw onto him slowly crushing the Boar with a bit of pressure. “DEAN’S NOT IN HIS ROOM!”

“SHIT.” Benny cursed before his eyes fell onto Dean’s passed out body on the ground in front of Castiel’s rampage. The Boar begged for mercy as Castiel’s mouth went to grip onto the Boar’s head pulling it free from the Boar’s body which pulled free easily. The woman he was with screamed as Castiel swallowed down the head. “THERE HE IS!” Benny moved towards Dean.

“IT’S A DEATH TRAP, WE CAN’T GO OVER THERE. HE WILL KILL US. THE BEST THING WE CAN DO IS EVACUATE THE CASTLE TILL HE CALMS DOWN!” Crowley yelled. “HE’S PROBABLY DEAD ANYWAYS.”

“Charlie!” Joanna noticed Charlie on the ground near the throne which she bolted to. Charlie was too scared to move as Joanna tried to coax her up and out of there quickly. 

“YOU BETTER HOPE HE’S NOT,” Benny stated as Castiel turned his rage on the three-headed woman who screamed. Castiel grabbed her into his mouth, shaking his head violently. 

“OH YEAH, WHY NOT?” Crowley scoffed.

“BECAUSE IF HE’S DEAD, WE ARE ALL DEAD!” Benny yelled trying to think of the safest way of retrieving Dean. 

“DEAN DOESN’T HOLD THAT MUCH POWER!” Crowley snapped. 

“NO, BUT KILLING HIS MATE WOULD!” Benny snapped, Crowley tensed at the words turning towards the lifeless Dean.

“He’s...mated...to Dean?” Crowley breathed in shock before Benny grabbed him slapping him hard in the face snapping out of it.

“ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME SAVE DEAN BEFORE HE DIES AND CASTIEL LITERALLY KILLS US ALL?!” Benny yelled as The lightbulbs in the house exploded causing everyone inside to close their eyes and cover their ears. When they stopped exploding, Crowley and Benny exchanged looks.

“I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE,” Crowley yelled back as Castiel tortured the woman in his mouth. 

“DISTRACT HIM, I WILL GET DEAN AWAY FROM HIM SO THE IDIOT DOESN’T STEP ON HIM AND WAKE DEAN UP. IT MIGHT BE THE ONLY WAY TO STOP HIM!” Benny spoke as Crowley nodded, Joanna got Charlie to the door helping her. Who seemed to have twisted her ankle. 

“JOANNA, MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS OUT OF THE CASTLE IN CASE WE FAIL,” Benny called. 

“BE CAREFUL, BIG BROTHER,” Joanna yelled back as she continued to help Charlie out of the castle. Crowley cursed as he closed his eyes forcing himself to transform, his bones cracks as he started. Castiel swallowing down the woman who had died from his torture, the bones cracking made the hellhound turn his head to the beast that now stood in front of him. 

A large lengthy beast was scaringly skinny and tall. Its claws and feet were massive, his skin looking like it had been partially skinned, partially decayed but other parts had fur but his head was a skeleton of a massive Deer. Castiel turned towards the Wendigo as he growled in his anger. 

This wasn’t normal Castiel. This was his basic instinct. He was protecting his mate to the death, even if logically Dean was hurt and needed help. Castiel’s instinct would be to stupidly protect him even from his rescuers. Hence the need for distraction. Even if Crowley hated Dean and his stupid guts. Benny was right. Their only choice was to wake Dean the fuck up to snap Castiel out of protecting mode. 

The Wendigo opened it’s arms wide and screeched loudly, it was ear piercing, Benny covered his ears at the screech. It was necessary. It was a  _ threat. _ Castiel knew that. Castiel growled loudly blood pouring down his mouth from the people he had eaten before he stepped closer to Crowley. Crowley backed up trying to get Castiel far enough away from Dean for Benny to swoop in. 

Castiel moved towards the Wendigo who easily avoid the mouth of the beast, Castiel may be fucking powerful but he was slow. Crowley had that to his advantage. Sure this could only work for So long before he got too tired to keep avoiding him but in theory, it should work long enough to wake up Dean…hopefully. 

Benny moved out of hiding once the hellhound passed him, sliding to Dean’s side he quickly grabbed Dean pulling him into his arms. Dean was breathing but covered in blood, none of it smelled like his though. It smelled like Boar and the woman. Not Dean. Not even his stitches were opened. Good. Dean bleeding might have made this worse. Even if Dean had woken up, Dean bleeding might not have helped calm Castiel.

“Dean.” Benny moved to cup his head checking his eyes with a small flashlight. His eyes were responding. “Dean, I need you to wake up.” Benny softly kept petting his face. Dean was pretty bruised up. Bruised up was something they can all live with if he just wakes up. Benny glanced up seeing Castiel’s head bust through the glass sliding doors trying to bite at Crowley but Crowley quickly moved out of the way. Glass slammed to the ground and all over the hellhound which slowly pulled his head away unaffected by the windows and shook the glass from his fur. 

Castiel’s eyes glowing in power growing brighter and brighter as the hellhounds mouth started to fill with light. Benny could only protect himself and Dean from the blinding light. Crowley cursed moving to try to get quickly out of its way the beam exploded a light from Castiel’s mouth towards where Crowley once stood which shot through the remaining glass doors, through the backyard and deep into the forest before stopping. 

Benny heard Dean stirring under him as Benny sat up knocking some debris of glass off of them. Dean let out a weak moan as Benny cupped his face whispering for Dean to wake up. Which got more and more weak moans as he was coming too. 

“Dean, Dean, wake up.” Benny tried to hurry as the smell of blood made Benny turn seeing Crowley’s arm was held in Castiel’s clenches, Crowley was getting slow. Crowley screeched in pain as he clawed at Castiel’s face trying to get free. Only succeeding when Castiel tried to get a better bite of him, Crowley falling to the ground holding it’s mangled arm that poured blood. 

“ _ mmnh. _ ..Benny?” Dean whispered tiredly as Benny lit up at Dean’s attention. 

“Dean, Hey hey! I know you might be in pain, but I need to ask you to ignore it.” Benny helped Dean sit up which Dean wobbliness to stand made Benny. “Castiel’s gone beast mode! He’s going to kill Crowley-” Benny turned Dean towards the beast as Crowley was still attempting to avoid getting grabbed again. 

“T-...That’s Castiel?” Dean choked in surprise, wondering how bad he hit his head.

“That’s Castiel truest form.” Benny panted. “B-Before humans he was in the form all the time, but chose a more human form later.”

“W-What is he?” Dean eyed him in shock.

“A hellhound,” Benny stated making sure Dean was steady before letting him go. “Dean, you’re his mate. He’s trying to protect you. You need to have him snap out of it or he will bring the house down!”

“W-What should I-?” Dean turned to him as an inhuman screech got their attention seeing a bloody wendigo collapsing into the debris of the door. 

“Crowley.” Benny panicked as Castiel moved towards the wendigo who tried to crawl away with one arm. “He’s going to kill-” Dean was already bolting over to Crowley as fast as he could. “DEAN, IT’S DANGEROUS! HE COULD KILL YOU ON ACCIDENT!” 

Dean didn’t care. He had to get to Crowley before Castiel did. Castiel moved to grab onto Crowley with his mouth to consume. Crowley closed his eyes turning his head away as he put his good hand up for protection but...he wasn’t picked up. Crowley slowly opened his eyes before he blinked in complete shock.

Dean stood in front of him protectively holding his arms out wide to Castiel keeping Crowley from being eaten. 

“Castiel! Enough!” Dean frowned as The beast growled. Benny looked concerned, that Castiel wasn’t calming down. 

“...Dean.” Benny called, Castiel tried to go around him to get to Crowley but Dean moved with him to keep Dean in front of him. Was Dean in danger? Castiel growled more getting louder. 

“Benny come get him,” Dean stated, Benny hesitated but slowly moved to scoop the now transformed back human on the group bleeding and passed out. Benny carried him bridal style, Dean walked with him as he protected them till they got into the door. “Go.”

“Dean, come with us. He...He isn’t responding well to you. He would have changed back-” Benny stated. 

“If I was what? A demon?” Dean asked as Benny hesitated to try to put it more delicately. 

“Yes, you fucking goose egg.” Crowley groaned in severe pain. “If you were a demon, this would have ended! He doesn’t recognize you as his official mate because You. Can’t. Mate. Him. Back.” Dean frowned at that. “I fucking told you, he will never be yours. Now you’ll understand when he eats you.” 

“We need to run, it’s not safe.” Benny tried to take Dean’s hand. The hellhound growled louder as he lunged for them. “RUN!” Benny screamed as they ran towards the exit, Dean, and Castiel right behind him as Castiel’s tail slammed down in front of Dean blocking his exit. Dean gasped falling back onto his butt. “DEAN!” 

Benny tried to help just as Castiel swiped his paw causing the wall to collapse blocking the whole. Dean stood backing up from the rubble towards Castiel just as a loud growl made Dean turn, Dean didn’t have time to throw his hands up as Castiel slammed him up in a bite biting into the concrete taking Dean and the whole floor. Benny choked out in fear seeing Castiel chew. Boulders crushing between his teeth, did Castiel...eat Dean? Castiel growled eyeing Benny like a threat, snorting at the demon and ran into the deep thick forest.

_ Dean...couldn’t have died...just like that?  _

Crowley grunted in pain as Benny cursed as he looked down at the man bleeding out in his arms if he didn’t do something he was going to die. Benny quickly moved to the upstairs into the hospital wing to try to save his life. 

Not sure if Dean lived or had died. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s vision went in and out, he felt so cold and wet, before he passed out. Dean woke up a bit more feeling so warm. He felt like he was sleeping on a pillow...Dean reclosed his eyes to sleep.

Dean’s vision went in and out again feeling himself lying in such a soft and comforting bed. Dean snuggled into the warmth as he felt someone cover him with something soft and he fell back asleep. 

Dean sucked in air tiredly, pulling his face from the soft fluffy fur he sat up with a large amount of bed head. Glancing around he realized his bed...was a fluffy dog. Dean sat up seeing Castiel in his natural form curled up sleeping with Dean laying on his back. Castiel’s tail placed softly on top of Dean to keep him warm. Dean watched Castiel sleeping softly for a moment as Dean looked around. 

They were in a large cave…?

Dean softly climbed off the wolf, jumping to the floor, he hit the ground harder than he liked but he was down. Where was he?

Dean noticed flowers, gifts, and other things placed at the cave entrance which gained his attention. Dean softly walked to the front of the cave entrance, kneeling he noticed how beautiful the gifts were, Some were homemade, some were plants, all taken very good care of. Like this was a shrine. 

Dean looked out of the cave entrance feeling the harsh cold wind as he did threatening to knock him down if he wasn’t careful. Where...was he?

Dean couldn’t see the town. All he saw for miles was the forest. He...must have been deep in the demon’s side of the land. They were...on a mountain. Dean glanced back at the cave realizing how big it was...and that it was made by someone. There were deep gashes in some areas that still were visible even after all these years…

Dean noticed some broken large bones of things Castiel must have eaten over the years, Dean walking back towards the beast. Castiel’s soft snores made Dean finally look at him. In the chaos...Dean didn’t see how beautiful Castiel’s true form was. His fur was beautiful. Soft. Castiel would have been labeled the most beautiful dog if he wasn’t an extremely large dog. 

Dean took in his mate’s sleeping form before climbing back on top of him, The hellhound didn’t stir till Dean climbed to the top. Castiel’s breath hitched at his movements but the hellhound blinking its glowing eyes opened tiredly before raising its head to see Dean was now standing on top of the hellhound. The hellhound moved his face to him, looking at the human.

Dean didn’t have time to react as a large tongue knocked him onto his ass, Dean groaned at the large dog’s wet tongue now covered in his saliva. 

“Thanks for the bath!” Dean whined trying to shove the dog’s tongue away before the hellhound got the hint and stopped. “...Castiel, why haven’t you changed back?” The hellhound just blinked at him. 

_ Benny’s right, something was wrong.  _

Dean eyed the cave as The hellhound stared at him as Dean relaxed into his fur looking around. 

“Was...this your home?” Dean asked. The hellhound said nothing. Dean sighed as he stood again walking towards Castiel’s face softly petting him with care. Castiel lowered his head softly letting him. 

_ “If you were a demon, this would have ended! He doesn’t recognize you as his official mate because You. Can’t. Mate. Him. Back.” Crowley snapped. “I fucking told you, he will never be yours. Now you’ll understand when he eats you.”  _

Maybe Castiel’s hellhound...can’t read him completely...because they weren’t completely mated. Maybe that’s why Castiel can’t change back. He can’t tell If Dean’s truly okay. 

Dean moved to Castiel’s neck pushed apart the hair to get to some bare skin. Dean stared at the beast before he slammed his teeth into Castiel’s skin biting as hard as he could. The dog didn’t even flinch, when Dean pulled back he had drawn some blood. However, it wasn’t anywhere near deep. This was temporary but maybe it would just last enough.

Dean pulled back disgusted by the metallic taste in his mouth, he wiped his mouth. Castiel’s eyes flickered from glowing to not before Castiel’s eyes returned to normal. Castiel seemed confused slightly where they were. Castiel’s focus wasn’t on the cave but on his loving mate. Castiel moved his large head over to Dean nuzzling into him. Almost knocking Dean down with love. 

“Are you okay?” The hellhound spoke as Dean blinked in surprise. The hellhound smelling the blood on Dean from the demons Castiel ate.

“Yes, the blood is not mine...You can talk?” Dean asked as Castiel pulled back to nod.

“Yes,” Castiel stated taking in the cave. “...How did we get here?”   
  


“You...You brought us, Castiel.” Dean spoke in concern. “What was the last thing you remember?” 

“You...were about to be killed by the boar,” Castiel stated. “I was so angry…”

“Castiel...has your real form...ever done this before? Where you’ve lost time?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head no. Dean nodded in worry. Castiel only returned to himself when Dean bit him...he needs to keep up that mark. 

“I can’t change back here. It’s too dangerous for you. No one will mess with us in my real form. Hold on.” Castiel stood slowly. Dean held onto him carefully but Castiel was so kind to the human as he got up. “Is there anything I should know?” 

“You ate the boar, destroyed the ballroom and Crowley is pretty banged up. He distracted you enough till I woke up to stop you.” Dean explained as the movement made laid down on Castiel’s fur. Dean held on as Castiel left the cave, jumping from the mountain with ease. “Are you going to get in trouble with your people?”

“I answer to no one, but That demon touching my mate was free game. Even if no one knew you were my mate... Any reason I feel to eat someone is valid.” Castiel commented as Dean laughed nervously at that. “Crowley might be pissed but the ballroom can be rebuilt...Now hold on tight. I will get us home.” 

Dean held on tightly as Castiel bolted through the forest, Dean closed his eyes at the strong winds, the fur keeping him from blowing away as they raced off back home.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Joanna softly sat in the living room with the boys who after their quick getaway were now safe back at home. Demons were already getting started on rebuilding the ballroom. But...no one had any idea if Dean was okay. Crowley was pretty messed up from the fight and Benny hadn’t left his side. No one besides Crowley was hurt, however.

Jo paused noticing the boys’ water shaking, the boys enjoying their cereal which hadn’t noticed the light tremors. Joanna paused when she noticed Castiel’s true form walk over the small fence back into their backyard. Castiel moved his head to his back.

“B-Benny!” Jo called. She noticed Dean was lowered back into the backyard. The boys gasped happily seeing Dean and bolted from their seats to the backyard. 

“Dean!” Sam cried as Castiel transformed back into a human. Castiel cracking his back as the boys bolted into Dean’s arms.

“A-Are you okay?” Gabriel whimpered as Dean nodded kissing their heads with care before holding them again. Joanna came out with a robe for Castiel quickly to cover his body. Castiel took it gratefully, sliding it on his skin. Benny came out of the kitchen door, surprised that they were all okay. Benny breathed in relief walking over. 

“We were all so worried my lords.” Benny bowed his eyes. 

“I apologize,” Castiel stated apologetically. “I don’t know what happened last night.”

“You...lost time?” Benny and Jo asked concerned.

“I-I think I know why,” Dean stated moving to expose the mark Dean gave him. “He only snapped out of it when I bit him...You said mating you can feel one and other. I think because I didn’t or can’t bite him that strongly, he can’t feel me when It heals. I reestablished our bond and he could feel that I was safe. That’s why he snapped out of it.”

“He went old papa bear and didn’t know when to stop protecting you,” Benny mumbled as the boys went to hug Castiel who picked them up. “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“This also proves it’s too dangerous to keep up these balls,” Castiel stated seriously. “All it took was one accident to destroy what looks like a good chunk of my house.”

“I tend to agree.” Crowley’s voice made them turn. Crowley eyed Dean’s mating mark on Castiel defeated. “Now that...I’m aware of what’s going on. It’s not safe. For you and...your queen.” Crowley’s arm was splinted up as he walked over. “I will make sure this incident doesn’t get out. I will handle the P.R.” 

“You need to be resting,” Benny stated. 

“I’m fine,” Crowley reassured as Benny frowned in concern watching him go. 

“Come on, you two,” Jo started ushering them to the kitchen. “I’ll get more breakfast for you two too.” Castiel scooped up Gabriel and Sam as they walked back inside, Benny following after.

  
  
  



	10. Love and loss

Dean brushed out Sam’s hair which for the first time since he came...the house was dead quiet. The demons were faster than humans, the construction being completed faster than he expected. The rest of the house was able to be lived in, Castiel’s true form didn’t do much to the rest of the house. Which was lucky for them. 

Gabriel was talking to him about the tv show Sam and him were watching, Dean’s mating mark was now healed and his arm was able to be used completely. Castiel and Crowley have been doing an attempt of damage control and though Castiel said he didn’t need to. 

“Is Castiel going to be home later tonight?” Gabriel asked as Dean nodded softly petting his hair. 

“He did text me to let me know we shouldn’t wait up,” Dean admitted as the boys pouted. “Once he is done with his work, he will back home with us full time.” The boys nodded sadly as Dean sighed pulling out his phone. He called Castiel’s number on facetime, watching as it rang. Castiel didn’t answer but he knew it was because he was working. Dean leaned towards the boys. “Hey Cas, we wanted to say we love you and miss you!” 

“Hi, Cas!” The boys talked over each other in happiness to speak to Castiel as Dean laughed till the message they could leave stopped recording them because they were leaving too long of a message. Dean sent it as the boys giggled. 

“Come on guys, bed.” The boys crawled into bed. Dean taking time to tuck them in. 

“Alright, I read to you, I tended to your feathers, made sure your teeth and hair were brushed...I think it’s a good time to go to bed.” Dean stated as he stood kissing their heads. Dean moved to turn off the light. Leaving the room he locked the door before he moved to his own bedroom. Dean paused staring at his bedroom door before he walked towards Castiel. 

He collapsed into Castiel’s bed, missing him more than he thought he could. Just looking up at the ceiling listening to the silence of the night before getting up. Dean walked over to Castiel’s closet grabbing one of Castiel’s sweaters putting it on. He took in Castiel’s comforting scent. If you told him a year ago that he would be married to the king of all demons...completely in love...he would have said you were crazy...but now? 

Sam and him have been here a year today…

Dean moved to lay down once again snuggling into the sheets, drowning in Castiel’s sweater. Dean closed his eyes snuggling into the sheets and fell asleep in its warmth.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel watched the video message Dean and the kids had sent him, Crowley listening to Dean and the kids but wasn’t watching when he listening to Dean and the kiss talking to Castiel. There was a lot of random conversations and laughter when Crowley reached over with his good hand ending the video.

“You have a lot of nerve-” Castiel growled when Crowley climbed onto his lap. Castiel blinked taken back as Crowley looked down at him. “What are you doing?” Crowley leaned down kissing him but Castiel shoved him back angrily. “I’m mated-”

“Don’t you ever...just get tired with how...weak they are,” Crowley spoke. “Humans?”

“No. I don’t.” Castiel said as Crowley reached up unbuttoning his own shirt. 

“I can’t help the fact your mated to a human...despite how badly I distaste it... but...you can use me. My body...to have me as hard and as needed as you want me.” Crowley stated. “My body can handle it, unlike Dean...He couldn’t contain half your strength. Not even a sliver…Unlike me.”

“I don’t love you,” Castiel stated coldly. 

“...You can have your human. Fuck him. Love him. But...I love you, Castiel...let me be your queen. Dean will never be accepted by our world...I can be your cover-” Crowley tried to kiss him but Castiel shoved him back again.

“...Do you really see yourself...as so worthless?” Castiel spoke as Crowley paused at...how sad his words were. Crowley sat back in his lap as Castiel looked at him with sadness. Crowley felt...so uncomfortable he climbed off Castiel’s lap. “...Crowley...why do you think you never hit on me till now?” 

“Because I was scared-” Crowley turned as Castiel shook his head no.

“...Because you never saw me as anything more than that.” Castiel stated. 

“T-...That’s not-” Crowley hesitated. 

“You know...You’re not my true mate.” Castiel stated. “You’ve known that all along and you know you are worth more than just being unloved...that’s why you never tried.” Crowley looked down tears in his eyes. “Crowley, you will find someone who was destined to be your mate, who will love you as much as I love Dean...but I won’t cheat on my mate and I won’t use you to be a scapegoat to hide Dean’s humanity. You deserve more than that...always…” 

Crowley wiped his face of tears before he took Castiel’s phone slowly handing it back to Castiel.

“Deans...one lucky human,” Crowley stated as Castiel shook his head no.

“No...I’m the lucky one.” Castiel breathed softly when the Limo came to a halt. Castiel paused noticing they were still on the demon dirt roads…”Benny.”

“I smell blood. Demon blood. A lot of it.” Benny stated as Castiel rolled down his window enough to bring in some air. 

“Humans. I smell some. A Group a bit down the road.” Castiel stated lazily. 

“Rebels?” Crowley asked as Castiel nodded.

“No reason law-abiding citizens would be this deep in demon territory.” Castiel breathed resting his face on his chin. “Of course, It’s the rebels.” 

“They are in our way, what would you like us to do?” Benny asked as Castiel sniffed the air before his eyes widened. 

“Everyone, out of the limo!” Castiel grabbed for the door handle getting out of the car, Benny and Crowley got out as a rocket launcher shot towards the limo, making it explode on impact. Crowley blew back by the blast being knocked out.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley’s head was pounding as he tried to open his eyes, Crowley sat up as he felt a hand touch his back.

“...Cas?” Crowley asked.

“No.” Benny’s voice spoke as he offered him some water. Crowley took some of the water sucking it down weakly. “How is your head?” 

“It hurts,” Crowley admitted holding his head before noticing they were alone. “Where’s Cas?”

“We lost track of each other after the explosion,” Benny stated. “You were bleeding after the hit. I’m sure when it was safe, he will follow your scent.” Crowley nodded as Benny moved to the fire he had made giving him some rabbit. “Eat, you need your strength.” 

“Thank you.” Crowley breathed moving to eat the leg. Benny pulled a cigarette from his pocket, putting it to his lips. Crowley watched Benny smoke, his hair a mess, his shirt was damaged to the point there was really no point in wearing it. “...I never saw you so unkempt.”

“I try not to be,” Benny stated as Crowley noticed a large gash on his chest. 

“You’re hurt,” Crowley mentioned as Benny glanced down at his bloody chest. 

“I’m okay,” Benny stated as Crowley moved to sit up more. “Hey, be careful-”

“Drink from my blood,” Crowley spoke softly as Benny paused at his words. “Drinking blood can heal you, We might need you at full strength.” Benny blushed softly looking away. “Benny, It’s okay. Please. I’m okay. I only have a bump, you have a large deep gash-”

“Why do you care?” Benny asked seriously as Crowley blinked taken back.

“What...What do you mean?” Crowley blinked completely confused. “We’re friends, Benny.” Crowley tried to take his hand but Benny pulled it back. 

“I feel like I don’t even know you anymore, Crowley,” Benny started blowing out smoke. 

“What?” Crowley asked. “We...Grew up together, You and Joanna know me better than anyone else-”

“I know you gave the blade to Cain,” Benny stated as Crowley blinked in surprise. He...didn’t think anyone knew. “I saw you with the blade getting it out of Castiel’s vault. I didn’t realize what you had done until Sam returned with the blade stolen back from Cain. I saw what you did and...said nothing. I told myself I would keep a better eye on you. To keep your stupid jealousy from making you even more stupid.”

“...” Crowley said nothing. 

“Did you even think?” Benny stated. “If Castiel looked into it, no matter if he likes you, he would have fucking killed you.” 

“...I...I didn’t.” Crowley admitted holding himself.

“I would have been killed as a traitor to the king for trying to clean up your mess.” Benny snapped. 

“I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking-” Crowley stated. 

“No, you were only thinking about Castiel,” Benny stated. “Not even OF Castiel, just your Jealousy.” 

“I...loved him,” Crowley stated. 

“You just hated Dean,” Benny stated. 

“No, I just...I just wanted Castiel to have a real chance of love with someone who would live long enough to be with him-” Crowley tried to explain. “Honest...really...I still worry about Castiel’s heart-”

“...I know...but it wasn’t your life Crowley.” Benny stated. 

“...I see that now.” Crowley held himself. “It was stupid...and I am ashamed. I just loved him so much...and Castiel never loved me...It broke my heart...but now I see..how can I expect anyone to love someone like me-” Benny leaned in pressing his lips to Crowley’s. Crowley yanked back in surprise as Benny and his eyes glowed at the same time. Both seemed taken back as they held their own lips. 

Benny was...his true mate?

Crowley blinked as Benny moved a bit closer again, staring into each other’s eyes before Benny moved to kiss him again slowly. Crowley hesitantly moving to kiss him back.

“Benny. Crowley.” Castiel spoke making them rip away pretending that just didn’t happen. Castiel came in with his suit jacket over his shoulder, a little dirty from the blast and covered in human blood. “I called another car here. I handled the humans. Let’s go.” Crowley spoke as he walked away. Benny and Crowley exchanged looks before Crowley quickly got up following after Castiel. Benny frowned noticeably before kicking dirt onto the fire before following after them.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moved to his bedroom tiredly, pulling his tie off, wanting out of the bloody clothes. He tossed it into his clothes hamper. Annoyed, tired, and bloody. Castiel stripped down naked moving to take a shower when he noticed a small figure in his bed. Castiel paused seeing his mate deep asleep curled up into his sweater in bed. Castiel’s heart soared at that, he knew Dean was human..but did humans feel the need for the comfort of their mate’s scent too?

Castiel couldn’t help but climb into bed with him, Dean stirred slightly seeing his naked mate. Dean smiled half-awake as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s shoulders kissing him with love. 

“Good morning,” Castiel stated as Dean hummed softly mumbling a good morning back to him. Castiel’s hands sliding under Dean’s boxers. Dean let out a breathy moan as he felt Castiel slowly massaging his cock, Dean’s hands moved to pull down his own boxers. Castiel happy to toss them from the bed as Dean moved to shove Castiel back onto the bed and Dean straddled him. 

Dean smiled reaching over grabbing his lube as he poured it onto Castiel’s throbbing cock. 

“God, you’re already so hard.” Dean hummed as he straddled himself over Castiel’s cock. Castiel blushed watching Dean taking charge. 

“Can you blame me?” Castiel smirked as Dean slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Dean moaned as Castiel watched Dean slowly completely sitting on him. Dean bit his lip closing his eyes as Castiel’s hands cupped Dean’s ass in his hands. “I see you wearing my sweater in nothing more than boxers and I knew I had to unwrap you.” 

Dean slowly started to move his hips, easily and slow. Castiel rubbing Dean’s ass in his hand as he moved. The sex was slow and easy, Castiel’s hands slowly helping Dean rock harder and deeper. Castiel turned them to pound his lover, his eyes glowing as Dean panted and moaned loudly. Dean biting into his mating mark as Castiel pounded him just right. 

It wasn’t till their orgasm that Dean finally gasped his biting hard into Castiel’s shoulder which Castiel had to bite the pillow to stop himself from remating his mate especially after it hard healed. Dean just did so many good things to him. Castiel had never felt this way about anyone. Dean let go after they had cum, filled with his lover’s cum. Dean collapsed into the bed as Castiel climbed off of him laying beside him. 

Dean curled into the sheets so tired as he fell back asleep almost instantly, Castiel breathed softly watching his mate sleeping once again. Castiel got up moving to take a shower, washing what remained of blood off of him from the human rebels. 

When Castiel had showered, he came out getting dressed before he moved to wipe down his lover. Dean barely stirred as Castiel cleaned his lover before he climbed into bed with him. Dean curled into him laying his head on his chest in sleep. Castiel closed his eyes pulling his mate closer as he fell asleep. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny patched up Crowley’s head in the medical wing, Crowley unable to look at him as Benny cleaned and tended to the wound. Benny was in love with him and...Crowley had no idea Benny...did. Crowley tried to think of any sign he missed. God, had he been so obsessed with Castiel that he hadn’t noticed...His true mate was right next to him, already madly in love with him…

“Benny-” Crowley started.

“F-...Forget it.” Benny breathed shyly. “I shouldn’t have pushed my emotions on you in a moment of weakness.” Benny put away the first aid. 

“W-Why did you never tell me?” Crowley asked.

“Why would I?” Benny asked. “...Especially when you were in love with a king...How could I compete?” Crowley said nothing looking away as Benny eyed him.“...Have a good night, Crowley.” Crowley wanted to say something but...he didn’t know what as he watched Benny walk away.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  


Two seven-year-olds ran around the castle, they weren’t allowed to run around up here but they normally were ones to get in trouble. Their parents were doing their duties during the day so Castiel could have his privacy when the balls were happening. They always were on opposite schedules to the king. The king...like to be alone.

Benny and Crowley had run up the back stairs up to the second floor, bolting around while playing tag. Benny was it, chasing around Crowley on the second floor. Their laughter echoed the silent empty halls till Crowley tripped over a part of the carpet. Crowley fell down harshly smacking into the side table. Crowley held his knee starting to cry as Benny gasped.

“C-Crowley!” Benny moved to him holding him as Crowley’s knee started to bleed. The door they were besides opened making the Benny jump as he watched a man wearing nothing but underwear and a robe looking at them coldly and tiredly. Benny moved to bow his face to the floor worried they would be punished when the king kneeled in front of Crowley taking his knee. Castiel moved to lick the wound in one quick touch which immediately started to heal the skin. 

Crowley blinked in surprise watching his knee heal so quickly as the king got up, moving back to his room. 

“T-Thank-!” Crowley called as the door closed without care, the two boys exchanged looks as Benny quickly got up helping Crowley up.

“W-We should go before we get in trouble.” Benny took his hand pulling him along as they went back to the servant quarters where Jo stood on the stairs up to the second floor.

“You guys! You’re going to get in trouble! You aren’t supposed to be up there! What if you bother the king?” Joanna asked.

“We saw the king,” Benny whispered with a smile as Joanna gasped. 

“He’s so handsome!” Crowley blushed holding his face as Benny’s smile fell.

“R-Really?” Joanna gasped as Crowley nodded blushing. “Looks like someone’s got a crush.”

“He’s so perfect...I hope I can mate him one day.” Crowley blushed harder. Benny felt tears in his eyes, he moved to leave. “Benny?”

“I’m tired. I’m taking a nap.” Benny snapped going towards his room as Crowley and Joanna gave each other a look not noticing anything wrong. 

“W-What does he look like?” Joanna asked as Crowley started to tell her happily about his true love.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  


Crowley watched Castiel and Sam cheering up at Gabriel from the front lawn, trying to reassure him once again to try. Crowley watched Castiel with care, seeing how happy Castiel was. He...never realized how much Castiel smiled now...and how in all their centuries...Castiel never smiled at him like this. When Dean wasn’t around...Castiel lost his smile.

How...could he really believe Crowley could have been the one who brought out this smile?

He had all those years without Dean...and he couldn’t.

In all of his years of life...Castiel only smiled with Dean.

“So you know…” Joanna’s voice made Crowley turn seeing Joanna in her maid outfit just smiling at him sadly. “...About Benny’s feelings.” 

“Twin vampires... should have figured he would have told you what happened.” Crowley held himself as Joanna stood next to him.

“He said your eyes glowed at the kiss,” Joanna stated. 

“Yeah…” Crowley stated holding himself more. 

“...So...will you pretend it didn’t happen?” Joanna asked.

“...You know I can’t…” Crowley scoffed. 

“...What about Castiel?” Joanna stated. 

“...” Crowley sighed seeing Castiel happily cheering Gabriel who had flown from the roof. Falling into Castiel’s arms who squeezed him in the biggest hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, pup!” Castiel laughed as he put him down ruffling his hair.

“MY TURN!” Dean yelled. Castiel glanced up at a sound and cursed reaching up to catch Dean who had jumped off spinning him again at the momentum.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Dean!” Castiel cursed. Dean was in a fit of laughter once again as Castiel yelled at him how stupid that was and that he could have gotten hurt. 

“I didn’t want to go all the way around.” Dean snorted as Castiel continued his rant.

“Are you _TRYING_ to give me a heart attack?!” Castiel scoffed as Dean laughed more. Castiel softly put it down as Sam cheered up. 

“I WANNA TRY!” Sam called as he took Gabriel’s hand following. Castiel choked out in worry. 

“Hey!” Castiel called to Sam as Dean moved to quickly follow them laughing harder. “You idiots are HUMAN! Stop jumping off dangerous places!” 

Crowley watched Dean, Sam, and Gabriel running up the side stairs to the first balcony to reach the first level roof. Crowley sighed with a soft defeated smile.  
  
Dean...was good for him. 

Castiel...spent all those years alone in his room avoiding everyone...and now here he was. Castiel only spent time in his room when Dean or the kids were in there. Normally the boys loved to snuggle and watch movies before bed and Dean had...made it a habit to sleep in the master’s room more and more. 

If he truly loved Castiel...he should have been happy to see him so happy...even without him.

“What about Castiel?” Crowley smiled sadly at her as Joanna eyed him. “He’s out living his life having his own happiness...I think it’s about time I do the same, don’t you think?” Crowley gave her a soft smile before walking away to continue his housework. Joanna sighed with love as she went on her way.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Benny worked on making Crowley’s bed, he did so with everyone’s rooms. Always having the beds cleaned and perfect for the next night. Benny softly slid his hands over the wrinkles fixing them when Crowley plopped on the bed where Benny was working. 

“Whatcha doing?” Crowley teased as Benny glared at him playfully. Benny tried to push off Crowley but Crowley laid down stubbornly. Benny chuckled moving to pull him off.

“Get off, fattie.” Benny teased as Crowley laughed harder holding on till Benny gave up collapsing next to him. “...What am I going to do with you…?”

Crowley looked at him before he got up straddling Benny’s waist, Benny blinked in surprise staring up at Crowley. 

“...I can think of a couple of things you can do.” Crowley whispered as he cupped the side of Benny’s face leaning down.

“Crowley…” Benny whispered back in surprise as Crowley eyed his lips. Crowley pressed the softest kiss to his lips. Their eyes glowed at the touch, such a smile touch. Crowley wasn’t sure when Benny had pinned Crowley under him in rushed lustful kisses which Crowley happily lost himself to. 


	11. Happy birthday to you

Dean walked out of the Library carrying a couple of books in his side bag, returning the books he had been reading the boys and had finished. Dean walked the crazy street of people, he seemed to forget the human world kept going without him. Especially when he did his daily shopping in the city. He normally did it on Fridays when Castiel was out of town till late that night. Dean would go off on his own, return the library books, pick out new things for the boys, spoil Castiel with something too. Benny always stayed behind in case he needed a car. Last time he came home to the demons with a large bag of candy to share. They lost their minds. It’s so funny to think it was their very first one.

Dean walked down the street going to his favorite coffee shop. Dean pushed through the door as he received the warm welcome from the teen chewing gum as she worked. 

“Yo, Dean,” Claire called as Dean nodded a hey at her. “Same old?” 

“Yes, please.” Dean nodded as he walked over to the counter. 

“One Iced Caramel Cloud Macchiato and a donut?” Claire spoke. “Nine eighty-seven.” Dean moved to pull out his card as Claire eyed the expensive black credit card. 

“No wonder I don’t see you around,” Claire spoke popping her gum. “You are a rich bitch.”

“No. I’m not,” Dean stated as she eyed the plain jane clothes. 

“You steal it?” Claire asked as Dean shook his head no.

“No, I just nanny,” Dean reassured a lie Castiel had come up with if anyone on the outside asked. No one could know they were mated or together. “They gave me the card and put my money onto it.” 

“That makes sense,” Claire commented as she handed him the donut which Dean bit into contently. “How are you liking it?”

“They don’t mind me caring for Sam with their child,” Dean stated. “So it gives me more time with my brother.”

“That’s cool.” Claire handed over his drink which Dean sucked on contently. The doorbell to the shop rang as a man Dean recognized as the leader for the humans walked over ordering his drink. Dean wondered if he should leave or pretend not to notice him but before he could think of what to do. Chuck had taken a seat at his table.

“This seat isn’t taken, right, Dean?” Chuck spoke opening his newspaper as Dean swallowed. So Chuck knew who he was. 

“N...No. It’s not.” Dean stated. 

“Out alone?” Chuck asked as he reading.

“I had to return a library book,” Dean stated showing the books in his bag like he had to prove it. 

“Yes, I do recall seeing that you had a card,” Chuck stated.

“You...looked into me?” Dean asked as Chuck raised an eyebrow as Claire put Chuck’s drink next to him.

“Thank you,” Chuck spoke drinking his drink till Claire walked away. “Of course I did. A human playing house with a being that could literally kill us all with a snap of his finger? It’s important to know what company he keeps.”

“...I’m nothing important,” Dean stated as Chuck took a sip of his drink.

“Important enough for Castiel to want rights to keep you,” Chuck stated still reading. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“Demons aren’t supposed to interact with humans. For any reason.” Chuck stated. “During the night to capture and eat are different. Even though Castiel is Castiel, he wasn’t allowed to break the rules either. By his choice when he signed the treaty. Things changed when he met you.”

“So now...he can keep us?” Dean asked as Chuck spoke. 

“Yes, that was the agreement,” Chuck stated. “You are his.” Dean smiled softly in relief as Chuck eyed him. “I’m surprised after he found out who your parents were.” Dean raised his head.

“He knows?” Dean asked tensing as Chuck nodded. 

“He knows anything and everything about the Winchester boys.” Chuck took a sip looking at Dean. “...Yet he tells me he doesn’t care.” Dean relaxed at that smiling into his drink. 

“Do you truly not know of your parents?” Chuck asked as Dean glanced up. “I think it’s odd they would just leave you without a guardian-”

“We did have one. Her name was Missouri...She died though.” Dean explained coldly. “I haven’t spoken to my parents since Sam was born.” Dean got up as Chuck eyed him. “...And if you must know. I believe their ideals are a load of shit thinking of killing Demons and throwing us into a war would do anyone good...Did then and believe that more now that I’ve met some amazing ones.”

“If they came back...what would you say?” Chuck asked grabbing Dean’s wrist stopping him.

“You’d know what I tell them?... _Go to hell. For picking your war, over your goddamn kids_ ,” Dean answered coldly yanking his wrist away. Chuck let go without much choice and watched him go without saying another word. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean returned to the mansion, holding a couple of bags of items from the stores he visited. Benny always seemed to know when he was returning home, happy to help him carry what he needed inside. 

“Thank you, Benny,” Dean spoke kindly as Benny walked in placing it in the living room. 

“Dean?!” Sam smiled coming out from the kitchen where Gabriel and Sam had been hanging out with Jo after their studies with the teacher that came to teach them.

“Hey boys, come see what I got you.” Dean pulled the new books from the bag, showing the boys the first two books of the Dean got to read to them. Dean always got teen books like Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and things he would read a chapter a night to them. The boys loved the book nights, Every night Dean took this time with them. The boys happily looked at the books before Dean pulled out some coloring books for the boys. 

Dean smiled as the boys beamed happily, seeing the coloring books. They excitedly looked at the comic book coloring books as Dean beamed.

“Thank you, Dean!” Sam beamed as Gabriel beamed.

“Thank you!” Gabriel stated. 

“Why don’t you guys go get your crayons and we can draw a bit before dinner.” Dean offered as the boys giggled before handing the boys the novels. “Take the books to your room and put them by the bed. So I can start reading to you tonight.” The boys nodded running upstairs to get their stuff when Dean went through his bag. 

“Here Benny, I got you guys some new chocolates you might like.” Dean pulled out a couple of big bags of candy as Benny smiled appreciatively. “I couldn’t decide which ones so I got all three. I also got some tea for Crowley since that’s all he drinks. It’s the one the coffee shop recommended. I don’t do tea.” Dean admitted.

“That’s...really nice Dean,” Benny spoke taken back. 

“It’s no problem,” Dean shrugged. “I also got some cute hats and stuff you might like.” Dean pulled out a ball cap plopping it onto Benny’s head. Benny blinked at the hat touching it. Benny took it off looking at the human knitted beanie.

“I’m...team vampire?” Benny mumbled blinking, which he didn’t understand. Dean snorted at the joke but said nothing. “Thank you for the human hat...but why do you guys have teams for vampires?”

“I’ll explain it later.” Dean giggled to himself as Joanna came into the room holding some. Dean walked over plopping on a ‘Team Vampire’ that matched Benny’s...because...they are vampires. Get it? I mean, it’s made for some teen romance movie but who needs to know that. He just couldn’t resist the vampire merch for the vampires.

Dean held back a giggle at his own inside joke innocently as they enjoyed the new gifts. Benny and Joanna really liked the human gifts they were given. They found the human world so fascinating. So even these joke gifts would be cherished. 

Sam and Gabriel came back with their crayons sitting at the table already coloring, Dean moved to put on the cute little winter beanies he got for the boys. Gabriel giggled at the hat on his head not used to it. He touched it giggling. Dean plopped the other onto Sam’s head before he pulled out a Fabric measuring tape touching Gabriel’s wings.

“Whatcha doing, Mama?” Gabriel asked. Gabriel had started slowly calling Dean mama, which Dean didn’t mind in the slightest. Dean started to notice how shyly Gabriel introduced it. First when he said goodnight to Dean. 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sam was already asleep passing out through the story after a big hard day of play. Dean kissed their foreheads as he moved to turn off the light._

“ _Um...Goodnight mama.” Gabriel called as Dean paused turning to look at the boys in a bit of surprise which made Gabriel slid back under the covers a bit more._

_“Goodnight, my sweet angel,” Dean spoke back as Gabriel cheered up at that beaming turning to go to sleep. Dean turned off the light and headed to bed himself._

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I worry when it starts snowing your wings will be cold. So I was going to knit you a cover for your wings.” Dean stated as Sam turned to look at him. 

“You’re knitting again?” Sam asked. “You haven’t done it since…” Sam paused...since mom and dad abandoned them…

“Yeah, I just feel up to it. Especially since there aren’t really clothes for wings that can keep them warm.” Dean stated. “I also got you guys some new clothes for winter since it’s coming up.” Dean wrote down the measurements on his hand before he sat down pulling out the yarn. Gabriel paused noticing a small fluffy thing sticking out of one of the bags. “G-Gabriel don’t!” Dean blushed roughly as Gabriel pulled our a medium-size dog plush, it was black and fluffy...just like Castiel. 

“...Did you really go to build a bear-to-build, Dean?” Sam laughed softly as Dean blushed harder. 

“N-No. I didn’t.” Dean stated. “I-I bought it for a laugh.” No, more like he bought it because now when Castiel wasn’t sleeping with him in bed, Dean couldn’t sleep.

“W-What’s build-a-bear? It sounds dangerous.” Gabriel commented. 

“It’s just making stuff toys like this,” Sam explained as Gabriel touched it. “You make them with love, and give them a heart and they can make noises!” 

“I-I want to make one,” Gabriel spoke touching Dean’s as Dean smiled softly.

“How about we get a party thrown here for your birthday?” Dean offered. 

“...What’s a birthday?” Gabriel asked seriously.

“It’s when your mommy had you,” Sam explained but Gabriel shrugged. 

“I-I don’t know when that was,” Gabriel admitted. “We...don’t care about this stuff.”

“Well, here we do,” Dean stated kneeling down to him softly patting his knee. “How about you share my birthday with me if we can’t figure it out,” Dean stated.

“Oh yeah! Your birthday is coming up!” Sam cheered. 

“Does Castiel know?” Joanna asked seriously as Dean blushed. 

“It’s true, though he never celebrated a birthday before, I’m sure he’d be up to spoiling Dean-” Benny commented, Dean blushed harder.

“No no no, it’s because I don’t celebrate.” Dean waved them off. “I don’t want anyone to make a big deal. If we can keep it to ourselves. This will be Gabriel’s big day.” Dean laughed nervously. 

“Mama. I don’t want to take your day!” Gabriel turned worried. 

“Look, guys, you are all sweet. But I just don’t do birthdays.” Dean sighed with care. “No one needs to mention this to Cas.” 

“Mention what to Cas?” Castiel’s voice made Dean sigh and turn around. Sam lit up moving to run to Castiel which Castiel picked him up without a second thought. 

“Cas!” Sam laughed as Crowley stood beside Castiel before noticing the odd hat on his mate. Crowley eyed the weird hat poking at it.

“What an odd thing,” Crowley commented on. 

“It’s Dean’s-” Sam tried to explain but Dean covered his mouth. Sam giggled by the sudden response to shut him up.

“...Castiel...do you know when Gabriel was born?” Dean asked as Castiel blinked confused. 

“Why? He’s already alive.” Castiel patted Gabriel’s head. “Did you die without telling me? Kinda rude, I was out of town.”

“No!” Gabriel laughed.

“So...human tradition is we normally celebrate birthdays,” Dean stated moving his hands away from Sam to touch Gabriel’s hair. “I thought it would be nice to invite kids over and celebrate Gabriel’s birthday preferably in three days.” Dean lovingly pet Gabriel’s hair. 

“Some demon kids?” Castiel asked and then paused. “...Why preferably in three days?”

“It’s because-” Gabriel moved to explain but Dean covered his mouth. Gabriel giggled just as mischievously as Sam did.

“ _It’s juuuuuuuust nice weather_.” Dean lied through his teeth super annoyed and wanted to drop the subject. 

“Well, that...sounds perfectly fine then,” Castiel stated. “Do you need me to do anything?”

“Maybe find some kids in the neighborhood to come to the party?” Dean stated. He knew human kids were out of the question...but Demon kids. That wasn’t his expertise. 

“I can see what I can do.” Castiel nodded as Dean smiled leaning in cupping his face and kissing him. “Go eat.” 

Castiel put Sam down slapping his butt towards the food playfully. Sam laughed loudly as Castiel moved to hold Dean close before noticing a stuffed black dog on the counter picking it up. Castiel blinked at it confused but when he smelled his mate’s embarrassment he raised an eyebrow at him.

“...It’s yours, isn’t it?” Castiel chuckled as Dean snatched the giant fluffy stuffed dog from Castiel’s grasp storming upstairs holding it to his chest.

“I WANT A DIVORCE!” Dean yelled embarrassed as Castiel happily pranced after him. If he had a dog tail, it would have been wagging so happily as he followed his lover. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean worked the frosting on the cake he baked after putting the kids to bed. The party was the next night where the boys were going to have a sleepover. Castiel invited some kids over to have a sleepover with the boys. Castiel made sure it would be some that... _didn’t_ eat humans.

Dean was making a human cake for Gabriel, the boys were asleep and Dean had told Joanna that he was good to cook on his own. She was welcome to rest and Dean wanted to make it himself so he said she can enjoy her night. Castiel was busy most of the day with video meetings, so Dean wasn’t expecting to see him till bedtime. Dean put the last frosted flower he made on it before putting some excess frosting on his finger from the bowl and licking it. 

He smiled looking at the ‘Happy Gabriel day’ on the cake, proud of how cute it was with his three-layer cake. Dean had picked Vanilla since Gabriel seemed to enjoy that more than chocolate. Dean put the cake cover on top before he cleaned out the last dish he needed to clean. 

Putting the dishwasher on, Dean tiredly looked down at his messy shirt, covered in different caking material. Dean started to clean his shirt with a napkin, trying to get it out before getting to bed. Dean didn’t want it to stain. He walked out of the kitchen before pausing noticing it was pretty lit up for the lights being off. Dean glanced up confused seeing Castiel standing next to a setup table with candles and plates. Dean looked at him confused as Dean slowly walked over to him eyeing everything.

“What is this?” Dean laughed, Castiel was all dressed up and Dean looked like the help. 

“I know it’s your…” Castiel paused in thought. “Birth...um...celebration tomorrow,” Castiel stated. “I also know you asked not to celebrate it, so I figured instead of a celebration you’ll hate me for...I’d make it a date night.” Dean moved to him softly as he cupped his face giving him the softest kiss. Castiel kissed back holding him close, breathing a moan before he pulled Dean closer by his lower back. 

“Did I mention I love you?” Dean blinked at him with care as Castiel gave him a quick peck before pulling out a chair for Dean. Dean softly sat in the chair before Castiel moved himself to the other side. Dean noticed the main dish was covered with a tray and smiled. “So what are we eating for this fancy of meals?”

“Glad you asked.” Castiel beamed pulling back the tray cover causing Dean to laugh. Dean looked over his favorite fast food place with his favorite burgers and fries. Dean hadn’t had with a while. 

“How did you manage this?” Dean laughed. 

“I went early and bought some before the curfew closing time.” Castiel beamed as Dean reached for his fries and burgers. 

“So…” Dean leaned back into the chair crossing his legs amused chomping a fry. “Which one of our rugrats told you?” 

“I won’t reveal my sources.” Castiel beamed innocently as Dean squinted his eyes in suspicion. “...Why do you hate your birth celebration anyways?”

“...It’s the day my parents abandoned us.” Dean spoke moving to take a sip of his drink with a sigh. “...I just...It makes me angry. That’s all. I remember my birthday and I want to punch a wall…” Dean admitted, his face looking annoyed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Castiel seemed taken back but Dean just smiled softly at him.

“You deserve to know,” Dean stated. “...I just like to pretend it didn’t happen. It’s just easier to think they died and weren’t just deadbeats…”

“What happened to them?” Castiel asked as Dean tilted his head lazily eyeing him emotionlessly, thinking for a moment. 

Dean knew Castiel knew who they were. Even if Castiel was pretending not to...Chuck had told him.  
  


_“_ _I’m surprised after he found out who your parents were...” Chuck took a sip looking at Dean. “...He knows anything and everything about the Winchester boys.”_

He didn’t comment on it for a moment. Did Castiel want to pretend he didn’t read a file on him? ...Or did Castiel ask to see if he would lie?

“...My parents are part of the resistance.” Dean stated crossing his arms defensively. “They want to end the treaty and have us all kill each other or something.” Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I don’t know. I don’t care. And if you didn’t notice, I’m severely against the resistance...mostly because I’m fucking the Demon king.” Castiel eyed his face with a chuckle for a moment before speaking.

“Why were they so eager to end the treaty anyway?” Castiel asked as Dean looked down for a moment before he sighed letting his arms relax as he went back to eating. “Especially when they would have to leave their young sons?”

“...Because their child died.” Dean commented as Castiel blinked surprised. Dean glanced up at him. Did he miss it in Dean’s file?

“You...have another sibling?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded slowly. 

“Had,” Dean stated. “...He was my older brother. His name was Adam...He...one day didn’t make it home before curfew. We never saw him again after that.” Castiel looked sadly at that. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel stated. 

“It fucked up my parents after that,” Dean admitted. “They got obsessed with revenge, anger, and hate. Sam came into this world ignored from the start. They were too busy with a ghost then their living children. On my sixteenth birthday, they dropped us off at our godmother’s house. Never saw them again.” 

“And they just left?” Castiel looked at him with such heartbreak as Dean finished the last bites of his meal before getting up. 

“Yep...That’s all she wrote.” Dean stated straddling Castiel wrapping his arms to hold Dean’s waist. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck before Dean eyed Castiel’s face. “But let’s not talk about them anymore…”

“Oh? What would you like to talk about?” Castiel asked with a loving sigh as Dean smiled softly leaning down to kiss him. Castiel moaned into the kiss which Dean smiled hearing that loving moan Castiel did involuntarily when they kissed. The kiss grew more heated, as Castiel’s hands moved to Dean’s ass. Castiel’s hands moving Dean to grind him on his hardened cock, Dean broke the kisses to moan and pant at the rubbing. Castiel’s hands moving to pull Dean’s sweats and underwear away from his body touching his bare skin. Dean shuddered at the touch moving his hips to help Castiel force his sweats and underwear off in one go. Castiel smirked in satisfaction seeing how desperately hard Dean was before he picking Dean up sitting him in the table desperately. 

A couple of things knocked off the table as Castiel broke the kiss to kneel quickly between his lover’s legs. Pressing loving lustful kisses against Dean’s inner thigh teasingly. 

“C-Cas-” Dean panted his hand moving to grip his hair immediately from the closeness to his cock. 

“How desperately I have been waiting for this delicious meal.” Castiel’s eyes glowed bright blue as he kissed Dean’s skin repeatedly moving his mouth to his cock. Dean moaned gasping loudly as his chest panted at the smallest touch from Castiel’s mouth. Dean could only think of one thing as his lover worked his mouth slowly and easily over his cock. 

Though Dean didn’t celebrate birthdays…

...he had to admit…

...this was one of the best ones.


	12. Time for a redo

Dean slept deep asleep next to Castiel. Freshly showered from after their date night sex. Castiel had held Dean’s sleeping form till Dean stopped using him as a pillow to turn away from him. Castiel eyed his mate for a moment before he slowly pulled the blankets off his body. Slowly rising from the bed he made sure to not wake him before quietly leaving the room. 

Castiel quietly walked to his office to his desk, turning on the desk lamp he leaned over the desk unlocking his side drawer locked with a numerical electronic lock. Putting in his pin, he pulled open the drawer which kept his important files. Castiel searched through his files before pulling out the one he was looking for. Castiel tossed it onto the desk before moving to take a seat in his chair. Castiel eyed the folder, seeing the name ‘WINCESTERS’.  
  


Castiel pulled open the folder looking at the papers inside, Birth certificates, large papers dedicated to Mary and John. Full of their crimes and things they had done. He bypassed them though, going to the children’s files. Each had one page, though Dean did have two due to some past trouble with his drug selling, Dean’s photo attached was a mug shot. Dean was a teen in it with the cutest annoyed look and a black eye. Caused after Dean got into a fight which was the reason he was arrested and had to spend the night in a cell. Till their caregiver, Missouri, convinced the man to drop the charges against Dean. Besides that though, They were both perfect children. It was such a shock to see his mate’s life able to fit on a couple of pieces of paper. 

Castiel moved Dean’s to the side, picking up Sam’s who was smiling brightly for a school photo, he was so young then. This photo was the first photo from Preschool. Sam was missing one of his teeth, it was so cute. Castiel would have put it up in his office if it wasn’t something Dean didn’t know he had. He didn’t want Dean to think he looked into him. That and he didn’t want to bring up old wounds...because if he handed it over, he knew he had to hand over everything. He couldn’t lie to Dean, so he figured if he hid it...he didn’t have to lie about it. 

Castiel moved Sam’s but...there were no other pages under Children. Castiel grabbed Mary’s papers. Mary’s photo was a security camera still as were Johns. Castiel read the basic info on the first page, starting with her name, age, birthday, husband...and children. Castiel’s finger stopped on the names of children listed. 

  1. Dean Asten Winchester, 20.  

  2. Samuel Carter Winchester, 5.   
  
  




This listed Dean as the oldest child…  
  
Dean wouldn’t lie to him, either this kid wasn’t really their son maybe an unofficial adoption, maybe they just didn’t list the deceased boy on here because he was not an issue? Castiel tried to make sense of this. Maybe there...was a mistake in the paperwork?

“C-Cas?” A soft voice called to him as Castiel glanced up. Gabriel stood in the doorway in his eyes wearing boxers and a large t-shirt like a dress, wiping his eyes pouring with tears. Castiel closed the file tossing it back into the drawer lazily. Closing the drawer, he got up walking over to him. Gabriel continued to cry as Castiel kneeled down to him.

“What’s wrong, little guy?” Castiel softly touched his shoulder. 

“I-I-I had a b-bad d-dream.” Gabriel sobbed as Castiel sighed softly scooping up the little angel. The small boy laid his head onto the crook of Castiel’s neck. Gabriel sucked on his thumb instantly at the comfort. Castiel softly rocking him as Gabriel cried himself out. Castiel just rocking his little one as he paced around the room.

“You can’t cry on your birth celebration,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel hiccuped upset. “It’s okay, little pup.” 

“C-Can I sleep with you guys?” Gabriel sniffed as Castiel nodded. 

“Of course…” Castiel spoke was brought towards the bedroom, Dean was still fast asleep. Castiel laid the little angel on the bed before he climbed in. Gabriel laid himself in Castiel’s arms, sucking his thumb. Castiel softly nuzzling into the angel rubbing his wings affectionately to lull him back to sleep. After a while Gabriel was fighting to stay awake, every time his eyes closed for a couple of minutes. He would open them just fighting the call to sleep. “Go to sleep, little pup.” Castiel nuzzled into him. “I won’t let the bad dreams get you.”

“. _..Okay...Daddy._ ” Gabriel mumbled already drifting to sleep as Castiel paused at the words. Gabriel...called him Daddy. Castiel’s chest got choked up, his heart-melting at that. Words...he never expected to hear. He...never wanted a family, a mate, or children. Now…

Castiel eyed the two sleeping people in his bed...Dean softly breathing as Gabriel softly suckled at his thumb in sleep. 

...Now he was blessed with all of that.

Castiel noticed their door open seeing Sam also sporting the large shirt pajama peering in. He must have noticed he was sleeping alone and came looking for Gabriel. Sam blinked at them before Castiel sighed with affection and waved him over. Sam lit up moving to crawl into bed, happily taking Castiel’s free side snuggling into it. Castiel sighed softly as he also closed his eyes to sleep. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Gabriel sat on the bench at the entrance nervously as Dean kneeled down to the shy angel, Dean had gone out of his way to make Gabriel’s birthday the best, he had gotten him brand new clothes. The house was decorated wonderfully by everyone. Castiel even managed to have rent build-a-bear stuff to be delivered so the kids could make their own toy. Dean didn’t know how he managed that, but humans came in that morning and set it up. Jo was left instructions on how to make the bears and stuff like that, so she would fluff them up. 

“Are you nervous?” Dean asked as Gabriel nodded holding the bottom of his shirt nervously. Dean sat down next to him. Gabriel moved to climb into his lap as Dean held the small angel close. Rubbing his back as Gabriel nuzzling into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

“I-I don’t feel well, Mommy,” Gabriel spoke as Dean sucked in air. “M-Maybe we should cancel?”

“Let me guess...your tummy hurts?” Dean hummed softly as Gabriel nodded. “It’s from being so nervous, I promise, it will pass.” 

“...What if they don’t like me?” Gabriel asked as Dean tensed at the thought, tears filling his eyes. “...I’m scared what if they pull out my feathers again?”

“Gabriel, the love of my life.” Dean pulled back to cup his face. He looked at the cute pout with affection. “I will _never_ allow them to hurt you, anyone, never ever. If anyone even looks at you wrong I will kick their butts.”

“...But mama you’re human.” Gabriel stated sniffing. “You tripped and bruised your wrist yesterday, they could really hurt you.” 

“Yeah, but I got a secret power,” Dean whispered. “Something no one has.”

“W...What?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“See when I yell a certain word, something magically appears right in front of us in a matter of seconds to help us,” Dean stated as Gabriel blinked happily. 

“What is it?” Gabriel whispered back as Dean smirked. Dean raised his foot-stomping loudly to make a large sound. 

“OW!” Dean yelled. It was only a second before running came down the stairs bolting towards them. Castiel was in a towel, shampoo in his hair, spilling water everywhere. 

“You okay?” Castiel asked as Dean looked at Gabriel who giggled. 

“See?” Dean spoke to Gabriel.

“Yes! I see!” Gabriel giggled as Dean pulled his face close smothering it with kisses as Gabriel playfully giggled loudly before Dean pulled back. 

“Go see if Sam’s ready, the guests will be here any minute,” Dean smiled as Gabriel went running off to check on Sam. Dean sighed watching him before he realized his naked mate stood before him confused. “Why are you standing there getting water all over the floor?” 

Dean walked passed Castiel eyeing his body with a smirk as Castiel blinked confused slowly moving to go back to his shower. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel stood at the door with Sam, they were holding hands. Gabriel was shaking nervous but Sam held strong. Benny had picked up the kids in the brand new limo since the last one exploded...Castiel also forgot to mention it to Dean. The kids gasped at the cool house outside which Gabriel and Sam could hear them walking up. Castiel left Dean’s side to move and open the door. Four children of non-human eaters looked up at him. 

“That’s the king!” A mermaid child whispered all the kids gasped and bowed. Castiel smiled at their little respect, half of them whistling the words as they spoke through their missing teeth. 

“Hello, kids,” Castiel spoke. 

“Hello, your majesty!” The kids spoke as Castiel ushered them in. The kids walked in happily looking more at the house than anyone inside. 

“Look how cool!” A fairy boy gasped looking up at the tall ceilings. All the kids taking in the house before they finally noticed the two boys and Dean. They blinked up at them curiously. 

“Alright kids, line up and introduce yourselves,” Castiel spoke as the kids moved to line up, taking it a bit more seriously. Two of the kids started shoving each other because they both ‘were there first’. Castiel calmly moved the boys picking their spot which they respected but did stick their tongues at each other.

The mermaid was first, her hair blonde waves which were pulled out of her face into a half-up, half-down ponytail. She had such pretty long eyelashes. She seemed the oldest out of the group closer to seven than five. She held herself more gracefully than the other kids.  
  


“I’m Claire.” The girl said with a smile. “Nice to meet you.” 

“What um...are you?” Sam asked innocently. 

“I’m a mermaid.” Claire smiled with a giggle as Sam gasped pulling on Dean’s jeans so happily. Claire moved away from the line. The boy jumped up and down. 

“I’m Ben! I’m a fairy!” The boy beamed so happily, he seemed like a kid with a sugar rush. His hair in a bowl cut, big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. He was four, and most likely the youngest. That’s why he couldn’t sit still. 

“You don’t have wings?” Sam asked as Ben beamed.

“Sam, have you ever seen a hummingbird?” Castiel asked. Sam nodded. “Know how they never stop moving their wings and they move _soooo_ fast you can’t see them?” Castiel moved to Ben’s back pausing for a moment before grabbing something. Sam gasped seeing the most beautiful translucent wings that shined in the sun. Dean took a step forward in surprise, he didn’t see any wings. How were they invisible to the naked eye. “Humans can’t see the wings, they move too fast for the naked eye.”

“You’re human?” The supernatural kids gasped in surprise, curious, slightly scared, and excited. 

“Yes.” Dean nodded.

“Wow!” The kids gasped looking Dean up and down, Ben moved to circle him. 

“I-I’m a human too!” Sam said which got more wows.

“Alright, alright, we can all hang out after we all know each other. How about you sweetie? What’s your name?” Dean laughed as Claire touched his hair. The curly-haired girl beamed putting her hands behind her back. 

“I’m Maggie. I’m a ghost.” She spoke as she disappeared for a second and appeared next to Dean who jumped.

“Scared ya!” She giggled.

“You got me!” Dean laughed surprised leaning down to tickle her making her laugh harder. “Ghosts are a species?” Castiel was confused but then he realized.

“I forgot you humans think when you die you randomly become a supernatural species,” Castiel mumbled like it was the dumbest thing he ever said. “...Why is that again?” 

“...For...comfort or...fear. Depends on who is supposedly a ghost-” Dean mumbled which made Castiel crack a snort trying not to laugh. “-are you laughing at me?!” 

“No.” Castiel shook his head no but turned and playfully nodded at the kids mouthing he was. The kids giggled when Gabriel’s eyes fell to...one of his sisters. The firstborn, who was recognized as the head of the family. They were considered the strongest, the fittest, and everything about them was seen as perfection. They could do no wrong and were the spoiled child. Gabriel’s smile faded, he hoped his parents would send Hannah the nicest of the siblings. She at least acknowledged him...but...no they, of course, would send Anna. She was representing the family to the king...even if Gabriel was the first introduction to the family...he didn’t count because they never...saw him as family. 

“...Hi, Anna.” Gabriel said softly, Sam held his hand tighter feeling Gabriel tense.

“Hello,” Anna stated with no love or care in her voice. It was like she was indifferent to him. Dean noticed, he took in how much taller she was, how her wings were massive, long, and well cared for. Gabriel’s wings have never had the same care and still had scars Dean could feel when he cleaned his wings at night. Dean took a step towards Gabriel putting a hand on his back. 

“Welcome, we have tons of fun stuff for you tonight. We have tons of yummy food, tons of fun stuff for you guys, including a movie when everything calms down.” Dean spoke. 

“What’s a movie?” Maggie gasped excited as Ben jumped up and down. 

“You all will have to see to find out.” Castiel laughed. 

“Gabriel, what would you like to do?” Dean asked as Gabriel smiled. 

“Can we build-a-bear?” Gabriel asked. Dean nodded happily. 

“Alright guys, follow Gabriel to the next room.” The kids happily walked with Gabriel talking so excited about the sleepover. This means they showed up late at night, would be up all night, and sleep in the day in the demon world. They would go home tomorrow night. Gabriel was happy to see them excited as the kids talked their ears off, especially Sam with weird stereotypes the demon world who never was allowed to communicate with humans assumed. Castiel held his hand out naturally to welcome Dean into his arms as they walked to follow, Castiel held Dean’s lower back. 

“I thought humans smelled like bananas.” One of the humans spoke as Anna followed behind them. She paused for a moment before turning to Castiel and Dean.

“...Can I ask a question, your majesty?” Anna asked as Castiel nodded. Anna’s eyes darted to Dean curiously her face expressionless. “...Why do you have two humans in your home?” The room was quiet for a moment as he felt Castiel’s hand hesitantly leave his side, pretending it wasn’t just there...pretending they didn’t mate, pretending they weren’t in love. Dean the weight of their life. Here. They were mated...happy and deeply in love. To everyone outside of the castle...they didn’t even know they knew each other.

“...He’s the human’s leader.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “I invited him over to enjoy the day.” Anna seemed to buy it nodded as she looked back to Dean. 

“Nice to meet you,” Anna stated bowing her head before slowly following the kids. Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean seeing the hint of sadness in his eyes. He could sense his mate’s sadness like a punch in the gut.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered touching his lower back. Dean raised his eyes turning to look at him, the look gone, just looking up at him with his big doe eyes...what those did to Castiel... Fuck. “Come with me.” 

“C-Cas?” Dean choked out as he was pulled away up to Castiel’s office, Castiel pulled him in closing and locking the door. Dean caught himself from Castiel’s strength. Dean choked out bracing the desk. “Cas-” 

Dean turned to ask him a simple what the hell when Castiel cupped his face pulling him into a hard kiss. Dean made a small noise of surprise before he melted into the kiss. Castiel kissed back till he could no longer could sense sadness from his mate. Picking up Dean by the ass putting him onto the desk. Dean broke the kiss in surprise, turning his head away.

“Whoa, Whoa, hold the breaks, the kids-!” Dean sucked in air as Castiel cupped his face moving into the space opening his neck. Mouthing at the tasty flesh, Dean couldn’t help but moan. 

“We’ll be quick. Just five minutes.” Castiel mouthed as Dean grabbed his chin pulling it back so Castiel looked at him. 

“You are never quick.” Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel beamed innocently lighting up. “Even though I am tempted.”

“Promise, just a quickie.” Castiel beamed bigger. Dean sighed. 

“You don’t know how to quickie,” Dean stated about to move off the desk but Castiel stopped him.. 

“I-I’ll keep my clothes on.” Castiel choked as Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“What about me?” Dean asked.

“Of course, you’ll be naked.” Castiel hummed about to kiss him but Dean blocked the kiss with his hand over Castiel’s face as Dean just sighed about to get up. “Y-You can keep your clothes on!” Dean smiled softly trying not to laugh at Castiel’s excited smile. 

“Fine!” Dean laughed loving his face. Castiel moving to kiss Dean’s neck. “You got FIVE minutes.”

“Ten, Those kids are going to take forever making the toys!” Castiel stated as Dean made a face moving to get up. “Fine, but I need at least seven.” Dean paused at this before he nodded. Castiel cheered in victory moving to hold his mate as Dean turned away from him, Castiel cupped his chin from behind exposing his neck as Castiel’s other hand forced to open his pants, Dean moaning in pleasure. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, you guys pick out which one you guys want,” Jo explained as they looked at all the options they had. 

“Jo!” Sam spoke beaming up at her innocently. “Can we have some of the cupcakes?” 

“I promised Dean you wouldn’t sucker me into the cupcakes before dinner.” Jo cooed cupping his cute cheeks before kissing his forehead. “...so don’t tell him. I’ll go get you guys some. I’ll be right back.” Jo walked towards the kitchen as Sam watched her go. Beaming happily at his sweet treat when he heard a yelp. Sam turned seeing Anna had snatched the large back stuffed dog husk from Gabriel’s hands lazily. Gabriel fell back roughly from a shove. 

“H-Hey!” Sam moved towards them as Gabriel whimpered. 

“Why did you do that for?” Claire asked as Anna gave her a dirty look. 

“I _wanted_ that one.” Anna mouthed off as Sam moved to help Gabriel up. 

“It’s his birthday and he wanted the one that looked like Cas!” Sam snapped.

“Well, _I_ want one that looks like the king.” Anna stated. 

“No, _you_ just want that one because _he_ wants it.” Sam snatched it from her hands. “Here you go, Gabriel.” Sam smiled holding it out to him as Gabriel sniffed in tears softly moving to take him. 

“T-Thank you.” Gabriel sniffed. 

“I _said. I_ wanted it.” Anna moved to snatch the dog again. 

“Leave him alone!” Maggie yelled also upset. 

“No anna!” Gabriel spoke holding on to it for dear life, she yanked it free of his hand whipping her hand back to slap him. Sam moved in front of him taking the backhand to the face protecting Gabriel. Just as Castiel and Dean were coming down the stairs. Blood spilled onto the floor as Sam slammed hard against the floor in pain. 

“Sam?!” Dean moved quickly over to him kneeling down to him scooping him up as Sam held his face, blood gushing from his mouth as Sam whimpered with tears in his eyes, but never cried. “Sam, let me see.” Dean checked over his jaw feeling to make sure it wasn’t broken by her strength. It seemed okay, but his two front baby teeth were missing. Dean breathed in relief.

A loud roaring growl escaped from behind them causing the kids to scream as Anna could only turn in seconds being grabbed roughly by her arm. Causing her to scream, Castiel putting pressure on it, it caused her to fall to her knees from the pain. 

“YOU COME INTO MY HOME, AND DISRESPECT MY SONS?! YOUR PRINCES!” Castiel growled as Anna shook in fear and cried. Dean noticed his glowing brightly as he growled something wasn’t right. 

“I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t know-!” Anna cried. Castiel was losing control.

“Castiel, stop, she’s just a child.” Dean moved to him as the kids coward in fear.

“Momma,” Gabriel called in worry as Dean gave him a reassuring look he was okay before he moved to Castiel cupping his face. Dean didn’t know what to do. Dean leaned up giving him a soft quick peck, the kiss made Castiel snap out of his rage. Castiel blinked his eyes stopped glowing as he slowly let go of Anna. Anna was a crying mess on the floor. 

“I...I didn’t mean-” Castiel spoke realizing what he was just doing. “I’m sorry, kids.” The kids nodded now feeling a lot better the king wasn’t raging. They nodded saying it was okay.

“Tend to Sam, his baby teeth got knocked out. He will be okay. They were very loose anyways. ” Dean spoke moving to tend to Anna.

“She peed herself.” The kids whispered laughing as Dean noticed the pee puddle on the wooden floor. Dean sighed seeing her cry sadly, trying to comfort her. 

“S-Stop being mean to her!” Gabriel spoke standing up stopping their laughter. “S-She was scared. It happens!” The kids nodded as Anna glanced up surprised. "It's not nice and you guys shouldn't bully her! Now tell her sorry!" 

"Sorry." The kids spoke shyly. 

Gabriel...was sticking up for her? 

After what she did?

Castiel turned to his son smiling at Gabriel for his kindness and courage. Gabriel moved to her kneeling down.

“If...you really want this one, I can give it to you.” Gabriel held out the black dog plush but Anna looked up at him with shame shaking her head no. 

“You can have it…” Anna whispered sniffing. "You...want it because it looks like the king right? You deserve to have it."

"Thanks, Anna." Gabriel smiled happily as Anna blinked in surprise. 

“Come on, sweetie.” Dean scooped up the little one as Anna melted into his touch needing comfort after what happened. “Let’s get you in a bath.” 

“A-Anna!” Gabriel called as Dean paused. “We’ll wait for you, I promise we won’t make one till you come back.” Anna smiled softly wiping her tears as she put her thumb in her mouth for comfort. Dean rubbing her back as he carried her upstairs. 

“How are you, Sam?” Castiel cooed in concern as Sam showed the missing teeth in his mouth. 

“I’m okay!” Sam spoke cupping his mouth. 

“I’m so proud of how brave you are.” Castiel breathed to him scooping him up.

  
  
"And how rich! Two teeth at once! I'm going to be rich!" Sam beamed excited for the tooth fairy, which Castiel would have to ask Dean what that is. Castiel turned seeing Jo had returned at the yelling.

  
  
“Jo, can you please clean this up? Once the kids are ready we can continue the party.” Castiel spoke taking him upstairs to the bathroom to clean up. 

“Right away, Master.” Jo bowed her head as she smiled at the kids. “Why don’t you guys come to eat the cupcakes I got for you while I clean this up.”

“W-What are cupcakes?” Maggie asked as Jo smiled at her leading them towards the dining room to hopefully save Gabriel’s party.

  
  



	13. Do the brave thing and bravery would follow

Dean filled the water for Anna’s bath, Anna never seeing a bathroom before it was obvious she needed help. Dean happy to help the five-year-old into the bath. She had pulled the clothes from her body as Dean helped her in. She still was sniffing as she held her knees to her chest, as Dean helped scrub shampoo and conditioner into her hair. 

“It’s okay, Anna.” Dean breathed. “No more tears, love. You’re okay.” 

“Y-...You aren’t going to tell my mom I upset the king right?” Anna spoke. “My parents will be so mad at me.”

“No sweetie. We won’t tell.” Dean spoke softly. Anna was quiet again as Dean worked the shampoo into her short hair. 

“...So Gabriel’s a prince?” Anna asked as Dean nodded. 

“He’s Castiel’s son, yes,” Dean stated softly. 

“That’s so cool…” Anna whispered as Dean smiled at her. “I never thought...he could ever be. I thought he was going to be a servant to the king…That’s what mama said.”

“He was actually adopted to be our son.” Dean corrected without thinking. 

“...That’s right...you kissed the king.” Anna commented as Dean slightly tensed. “...that makes sense...he said  _ princes _ ...so...Sam’s a prince too...and if he’s a prince...that has to make you a queen.” Anna turned to face him, “...You’re not the human leader...you’re Castiel’s mate.” 

“What makes you think-” Dean choked out trying to save themselves.

“You kissed him and he stopped hurting me,” Anna spoke. Dean cursed in his head but Dean slowly went back to cleaning her hair. “...I can keep a secret, I promise.” 

“I guess we will have to swear you all to secrecy,” Dean commented. “Till we are ready to come out.”

“...You’re really nice, your majesty...I’m glad your our queen.” Anna glanced up as Dean gave her a smile. 

“Just call me Dean. I’m nothing special.” Dean hummed filled a cup to wash out her hair. 

“...But you are.” Anna stated touching his arm. She didn’t say more than that as Dean gave her a soft smile before leaning her back. 

“Cover your eyes,” Dean spoke softly pouring the stuff out of her hair before he went to finish up. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked Anna down the stairs holding her hand as Sam was giggling and laughing with the kids who were now enjoying “Pizza” which the kids had never tried before. Sam was showing the kids that he could now eat pizza without opening his mouth without his two front teeth. They were giggling and laughing. Castiel had gotten them all to get into Pajamas, and the kids were enjoying cupcakes and pizza. Anna slightly hid behind Dean as Gabriel waved. 

“Anna!” Gabriel smiled. “I saved you a seat!” Anna smiled as she moved to sit next to Gabriel and Maggie who were chomping on their pizza. Anna looked at the food as Dean helped her to a slice getting her some pizza and a cupcake. “That’s pizza, Anna! That’s cupcakes!” 

Anna hesitated to move to eat, she chomped on the pizza before her eyes widened at the yummy food. 

“YUM!” Anna gasped as the kids nodded happily.

“Wait till you try the cupcake!” Claire giggled as Anna moved to eat a bite of the cupcake her eyes widening. Anna happily beamed at the cupcake as the kids continued to eat. Dean smiled moving to go upstairs to change out of the pee covered clothes. Dean got to Castiel’s bedroom moving to change when he felt a hand on his lower back. Dean turned to see Castiel there holding out two baby teeth and an envelope. 

“Here you go, Sam asked that I give these to you,” Castiel stated as Dean took them moving to hold them. “He said the tooth fairy won’t come during a sleepover.” 

“I’ll hold onto them then.” Dean moved to put them in a drawer beside his bed. “Remind me to put some money under his pillow tomorrow.”

“Yeah...what is a tooth fairy?” Castiel asked as Dean stripped down as Castiel sat on the bed watching Dean clean himself off with a wet cloth before grabbing some Pajamas. 

“Kids lose teeth right?” Dean stated. “Well, we have a tradition where a tooth fairy will come at night, you keep the tooth under your pillow. The tooth fairy will take your tooth and replace it with some money.” 

“...There’s not a real tooth fairy.” Castiel chuckled as Dean smiled.

“There isn’t a Santa Claus either,” Dean stated. “It’s the parents that do it. It’s to keep the magic alive.” 

“That’s cute….I don’t know what a Santa Claus is but it sounds cute.” Castiel stated as Dean got dressed again. Dean moved to straddle Castiel as Castiel lazily held his waist. It wasn’t lustful and Castiel was content to have his mate in his arms.

“We need to talk,” Dean stated as Castiel nodded. 

“I know,” Castiel mumbled. “They know.” Dean and Castiel said nothing as Castiel eyed him. “I want to be open about our relationship.”

“Is it wise for Chuck to find out?” Dean stated. 

“He doesn’t need to know...but my people should know of my heirs and you…” Castiel stated as Dean eyed him. 

“Heirs? Sam’s included?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded.    
  
“I wanted your permission before I asked him if he wanted to be my son.” Castiel took his hand. “But yes, If I ever decide to retire, I would like the boys to rule together.” Dean blinked softly with love leaning down to kiss him with care. 

“I love you. Thank you for giving us a family.” Dean stated.

“Hey, that’s my line.” Castiel hummed as Dean laughed. “...But for real, Dean. I think it’s time...They deserve to know their queen.” 

“...You won’t get in trouble?” Dean whispered as Castiel cupped his face.

“My word is the law. I am the king.” Castiel stated. “If they do not like it they will still respect you. Demons may be a lot of things...but they are loyal till the end.” Castiel sat up to hug him with love. “I want them to see how lucky I am to have found my soulmate.” Dean softly held him back closing his eyes as he sighed pulling back. 

“Okay. If you don’t think it will start a war.” Dean kissed him before getting off of him. Castiel got up as well and went to follow him downstairs. 

“Daddy!” Gabriel called as he ran over to Castiel. Castiel scooped up him lovingly as Gabriel showed off his black stuffed dog. “Look! Look! I made you!” Gabriel spoke, his little dog wore a suit which made Castiel’s heart soar. He moved to slobber kisses all over his cheek. Sam ran over to Castiel happily once Jo finished with his. He smiled holding up a large fuzzy bunny which Castiel picked Sam up too.

“Look at mine!” Sam giggled as Dean walked over. 

“Did you guys name them?” Dean hummed. 

“Name them?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah, it’s the point, they give you little birth certificates and you name them. Did you guys pick a sound?” Dean asked as Sam nodded. Sam pushed the bunny as it made a loud dinosaur roar. Dean laughed at that. The bunny looked so cute with its color, the cute little pajamas and it roared like a dinosaur. 

“His name is Bubbles.” Sam looked down at the bunny. 

“What about you buddy?” Castiel asked. 

“I-I didn’t get a sound yet,” Gabriel admitted holding up the bear. “I wanted mine to be you!”

“Ah, so you want him to record you a sound?” Dean beamed. 

“Record him a noise?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. Explaining how to record it. 

“You can only do it once so make sure it is the best.” Dean smiled as Castiel put the boys down. 

“I’ll give this back to you later, Gabriel,” Castiel stated as Gabriel nodded. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs where it’s quiet and I’ll get the kids in the theatre room for the movie,” Dean stated. “Take your time.” Castiel nodded moving to walk upstairs. Dean ushering for the boys to follow as the kids talked about their new toys. “Come on, loves. We are going to watch a movie!” Dean spoke as the kids went after Dean talking his ear off and showing off the build-a-bears they made. Getting the kids some popcorn, Dean put on the movie Gabriel picked. Toy story.

Gabriel tiredly watched toy story when he noticed Castiel had take a seat next to him. Gabriel turned seeing Castiel holding the small fluffy dog out to him as Gabriel took it softly. Gabriel moved to squeeze the dog just as Castiel husky voice spoke. 

_ I love you, pup. _

Gabriel’s eyes widened at that as tears filled his eyes, Gabriel got off of his seat to crawl into Castiel’s lap hugging him tightly as Gabriel laid his head on the crook of his neck starting to suck his thumb. Castiel squeezed the little boy with love. Seeing the affection, Dean sighed with love as Sam slept during the movie. 

As amazing as the movie was, soon every child slept peacefully, which Dean and Castiel glanced at each other before turning it off. Benny and Jo helped carry the kids to the ballroom where a couple of beds from the guest rooms were there put together. Making them all get into the bed which they snuggled and cuddled easily with each other. 

Once all the kids were in bed cuddling their build a bear, Dean and Castiel held each other’s hands heading up to bed. Dean brushed his teeth as Castiel stripped down to his boxers. Ready to head to bed after the long night.

“I forgot to ask. What did Gabriel name his dog?” Castiel asked as Dean spat out toothpaste into the sink.

“Cassie,” Dean stated as Castiel smiled so touch. “He loves you, Cas. He looks up to you.” Dean rinsed his mouth before climbing into bed. “Now he has you all the time.” Castiel nodded noticing the dog plush Dean had on their dresser. It didn’t have any clothes on it, but Dean sometimes just put Castiel’s masquerade mask on it. 

“...You made a build-a-bear right?” Castiel asked brushing his teeth. 

“Um, yeah,” Dean stated as Castiel finished brushing his teeth before he walked over to the dog. He squeezed it, it made a heartbeat sound. ”Why?”    
  
  
“What did you name him?” Castiel asked as Dean blushed turning to sleep. 

“Goodnight,” Dean spoke as Castiel smirked putting the dog down he crawled into bed with Dean holding him from behind he slowly slid his hand towards Dean’s crotch. Dean moaned as Castiel kissed his neck. 

“Come on...you can tell me,” Castiel whispered into his ear as Dean shuddered. 

“...Daddy.” Dean breathed as Castiel smirked at that. “I-I called him Daddy.”

“...Think you can call me that?” Castiel nipped at his neck as his hand slid down his underwear. Dean gasped in pleasure as Dean turned his head to kiss him, happy to enjoy a moment with his mate. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Castiel woke up before Dean, Dean fast asleep facing away from Castiel as Castiel sighed kissing his shoulder. Dean didn’t stir as Castiel got up and out of bed. It was odd being back to the night schedule. It was the only way to be awake with the other kids to enjoy the party. Castiel got dressed, then walked down the stairs. He glanced out the windows at the dark, no one seemed to be up yet. Castiel walked over to the dining room, Joanna bringing him out a coffee as he read the paper.

Castiel heard little tapping feet which made Castiel glance up. Seeing Sam blinking innocently at him wearing his large t-shirt pajamas. Castiel smiled at him, Sam was always the first up out of the kids. Castiel ushered Sam over who happily ran over to him. Castiel picked him up putting him on his lap. 

“Hey, Little one, how did you sleep?” Castiel asked as Sam rubbed his eyes. 

“Okay,” Sam stated as Joanna came out with a hot chocolate for him and breakfast, she always had breakfast ready on time for him. “Thank you.” Joanna smiled as she walked away. Castiel hugged him softly as Sam moved to bite his toast. 

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Castiel spoke as Sam tensed noticeably looking upset. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Sam said instantly holding onto his shirt. “P-Please don’t kick us out! I’ll be good!” 

“Why are you sorry, little one?” Castiel asked suddenly concerned. “And I would never EVER kick you out,” Castiel spoke as Sam started to cry. Castiel scooped Sam close and held him to his body in a hug. “Why would you think that?” 

“My m-mommy and d-daddy left because of m-me.” Sam whimpered his breath shaking with each word.

“Who told you that?” Castiel asked as Sam sniffed. 

“I-I know it was me. Because they left as soon as I was b-born.” Sam cried as Castiel shook his head. 

“No! Sam, never.” Castiel pulled his face back to cup his face. “They left because they were selfish. They cared only about their feelings instead of yours. Never blame yourself for other people.” Castiel wiped away Sam’s tears as he cried loudly. “...Sam do you want to know why I wanted to talk to you?”

“N-No,” Sam stated with a sniff.

“Buddy, I was going to ask if I can adopt you,” Castiel spoke as Sam looked up in surprise.

“Y-You want to adopt me?” Sam whimpered and squeaked a cry as Castiel nodded softly. 

“You’re my son and I  _ love _ you,” Castiel stated wiping Sam’s tears as tears formed in his own eyes. Sam broke down loudly sobbing as he moved to hug Castiel so tightly he never wanted to let go. Castiel closed his eyes tears falling down his face just holding the small boy in his arms. “What do you say, Sam? Wanna be my son?”    
  
Sam pulled back crying as he nodded. Castiel cupped his face kissing his forehead as Sam sniffed and whimpered. Castiel wiped his tears, happily watching Sam calming down. Dean stood at the doorway watching before he came over to them. 

“Good morning,” Castiel spoke seeing him as Dean leaned down and kissed him before kissing Sam’s forehead. 

“Good morning, my loves,” Dean stated as Sam turned around in Castiel’s lap to eat again. 

“Dean! Cas wants to be my dad!” Sam spoke. 

“That’s wonderful!” Dean gasped. 

“Dean, if you marry, Cas...Does that mean I’m still your brother?” Sam asked. 

“Yes. Of course, you will be.” Dean laughed confused as Sam frowned.

“...but what if...I want a mom, just like Gabriel?” Sam asked upset. “Mom was never there! You were my only family! You raised me! I want you to be my mommy too!” Dean seemed surprised but softly cupped his face. 

“You can call me anything you want, Sam.” Dean nuzzled into him as loud laughter from the upstairs room made them glance up. It looked as though the kids were up for a while and were finally coming down. Sam sniffed as the kids were happily coming down ready for breakfast.

“You guys eat breakfast before your parents come,” Castiel stated sneaking a bite of Sam’s food. Sam giggled as Castiel stole his toast. One by one the kids were picked up Dean looking at their parents from the living room as the parents smothered the children in kisses and thanked Castiel for honoring them to be chosen to come. 

The last kid, Anna, sat waiting for her parents to come as the kids continued to play a board game as Castiel brought the kids to say goodbye with Gabriel. Sam stayed behind to play with the kids still waiting to be picked up. Castiel taught Gabriel how to thank someone after a party. Handing out the goodies Dean gave them of foods and treats he made to the parents and letting the kids taking home a goody bag. They all gushed how polite Gabriel was. Castiel not shy to say son when speaking of him, which surprised them but none of them mentioned how no one knew he had adopted a son. 

When the last knock came on the door, Gabriel and Castiel walked to the door stopping the game. 

Castiel grabbed for the handle about to pull it open when Gabriel grabbed his leg. Castiel stopped turning to see Gabriel looked upset. 

“Hey, remember, you’re my son. A prince...You can do anything.” Castiel reassured ruffling his hair, Gabriel let go of him before taking a deep breath standing tall. Castiel smiled softly before opening the door. 

“Your majesty,” Hannah spoke curtsying before standing up straight pausing as her eyes fell onto Gabriel in surprise. “...Gabriel.” Gabriel tensed as Castiel touched his shoulder affectionately. Gabriel was hiding tears and Castiel could smell it. He was being so brave.   
  
“Hannah, I respectfully ask you to refer to him by his title,” Castiel spoke his powerful voice as Hannah seemed taken back. 

“Given title? He’s a servant.” Hannah scoffed as Castiel’s face looking at her like she was lower than dirt. 

“You speak to your prince in such a way?” Castiel growled as Hannah went wide-eyed. 

“Pr-Prince?” Hannah choked. 

“This is my son. I invited your  _ heir  _ to come to MY son’s party out of respect to your husband’s loyalty to the crown. Yet you come here to insult my heir?” Castiel spoke coldly. 

“I-I’m sorry, your majesties.” Hannah got on her knees and bowed. “I apologize I did not mean to insult your heir-”

“Apologize to my son,” Castiel spoke. “And I will pardon your rudeness.” 

“I-...I’m sorry, Prince Gabriel,” Hannah stated as Castiel looked to Gabriel. Gabriel looked up at Cas before he nodded.    
  
“You are forgiven,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel moved to help her up without being asked. Gabriel holding out his hand to his birth mother. Hannah hesitated before she took it and allowed Gabriel to help her off her knees. 

“...What a polite son you have.” Hannah spoke ashamed to the king as Castiel looked to Gabriel. 

“What do we say?” Castiel stated. 

“Thank you, Madam Hannah, from house Angels.” Gabriel gave her a respectful nod. Gabriel thought it was going to be weird to address his birth mother as her name and title...but he realized it didn’t affect him...because Gabriel already had a mother.   
  
“Dean, Hannah is here for Anna.” Castiel turned to call in as Dean glanced up.

“Do you have all your stuff, Anna?” Dean double-checked her stuff as Anna just let him because she had no idea what her parents made her bring. Dean helped everyone unpack to get them their pajamas and make sure their stuff was packed up when the parents showed up. “Okay, got your bear?” Anna nodded before she smiled at Sam.

“Bye, Prince Sam,” Anna said before curtseying to Dean. “Bye, your majesty.” Anna walked over to the door to meet her mother before she stopped at the door and curtseyed once again to the Royal family. “Thank you for allowing me to come, Prince Gabriel.” 

“No problem! I’ll see you at Sam’s party!” Gabriel giggled. Anna beamed before turning to Castiel.

“Your Majesty.” Anna bowed before turning away, Hannah bowed before moving to follow her daughter. 

“Anna,  _ who is Sam _ ?” Hannah whispered as they walked away. Castiel closed the door before he scooped Gabriel up so happily and spun him.

“I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, LITTLE PUP! YOU ARE SO BRAVE!” Castiel tossed him up a bit before catching him. 

“I didn’t cry!” Gabriel giggled.

“YOU DIDN’T!” Castiel kissed his face repeatedly as Gabriel giggled. Dean and Sam walked over before Gabriel turned to him. 

“MAMA! I DIDN’T CRY!” Gabriel beamed. Dean cupped his face kissing his face.

“YAY!” Sam giggled as Dean scooped up Sam with care. 

“How about...we finish up all that birthday cake I saved just for us?” Dean asked Castiel who wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Before lunch?” Castiel gasped playfully as Dean rolled his eyes. “Mr. No-sweets-before-dinner-” Dean lightly smacked him which caused the kids to laugh loudly.

“It’s time for celebration. Besides, if we want to go back to our normal sleep schedule-” Dean stated.

“Why don’t we make this our normal sleep schedule?” Castiel spoke making Dean turn.

“You mean to live as Demons do?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“Once I introduce you as my mate you will be an active part of the community. We’d be able to leave the castle.” Castiel stated. 

“Would it be safe?” Dean asked worriedly holding Sam closer as Castiel nodded reassuringly. 

“Once they are announced as my heirs. They’d be safe forever.” Castiel took his hand kissing it. “And once you are announced as their queen...We’ll no longer have to hide.” Dean leaned in kissing him before he pulled back.    
  


“Okay guys, we are going to have to adjust. Time to stay awake. We better not fall asleep till morning.” Dean stated as Sam was already yawning. “Knock it off, we just woke up!” Gabriel and Castiel yawned because Sam yawned. “Oh no! It’s spreading! Quick to the cake for a sugar rush!” 

Dean twisted and turned to make Sam laugh loudly holding Dean’s shirt, as Dean led them to the kitchen. Castiel moved to follow them laughing softly. 

“And they think Demons are weird.” Castiel scoffed, Gabriel giggled as a large bang showed Dean and Sam collapsed dizzily on the couch laughing loudly. 

“I wanna do it!” Gabriel laughed as Castiel looked at him. 

“Better not take off.” Castiel teased as he quickly spun them around. Jo came out of the kitchen to see if they needed anything. “Jo! Hey! Can you bring out pieces of cake for us! Get Benny and Crowley! We will all hang out and enjoy some cake!” 

Castiel got so dizzy he wobbled towards the couch before collapsing on Dean. Gabriel laugh loudly being squished lightly by his parents. 

“Get your fat butt off me.” Dean laughed lightly kicking Castiel’s butt.

“As soon as the room stops spinning,” Castiel mumbled as Gabriel wiggled free from his parents and moved to sit next to Sam. They were giggle watching Dean trying to get the dead weight of Castiel off of him. Happy to enjoy a sugar rush after officially becoming a family, before Castiel would announce it to the world.


	14. The little thieves

Dean looked down at the ball once again taking place, People were coming in talking and laughing. It was a few months ago that Castiel had almost destroyed the house but they came. Dean watched people in beautiful gowns and suits, going unnoticed by them from the balcony of the second floor. Hands grabbed at Dean’s waist making him jump, but Castiel’s deep soft chuckle calmed him. 

“You scared me.” Dean breathed as Castiel pulled him close moving to kiss at Dean’s neck. Castiel already hating the wonderful victorian suit Dean was wearing for the ball tonight. Even the boys were getting all dressed up for the announcement, Jo helping brush Sam’s hair into a low ponytail as Crowley tried to stop Gabriel from jumping the bed so they can get him dressed. Benny reached over the shorter man, grabbing the angel who giggled in only his underwear. 

“Thank you.” Crowley breathed as Benny held the boy over his shoulder leaning down and kissing Crowley in a quick peck before Benny went to help Gabriel into his suit. Crowley turning to Dean and Castiel who were just holding each other looking down below. “Master, we need them to get ready if you keep distracting them I won’t let you up here,” Crowley spoke moving to Dean, pulling him from Castiel’s arms. “Master Dean, this way.” 

Dean smiled back at Castiel who beamed innocently. Crowley moving to put the finishing touches on his suit. 

“Arms out, master,” Crowley stated as Dean holding his arms out. “Remember, once introduce you do not bow back, you can nod your head but not bow back.” 

“Got it.” Dean breathed nervously as Castiel stuck his tongue out at Dean. Dean snickered as Crowley smacked Castiel with a rolled-up newspaper. Castiel snorted at the hit as Gabriel came out with a new suit. 

“All done, Sam,” Jo spoke, as Sam ran over to Castiel who picked him up kissing his face with love. “Come here, Gabriel.” Gabriel moved to get his hair brushed as Castiel eyed Sam. 

“You look so good in blue!” Castiel commented. 

“We match!” Sam giggled as Castiel smiled, Sam wore a lighter blue and Castiel wore a dark blue. 

“Yes, We match in blue as your mom and brother match in dark red.” Castiel breathed. “They have similar colors too, except like you, Dean has a dark red and your brother a light red.” Sam giggled when Castiel lightly tickled him before he got hit by the newspaper. 

“Master, please go entertain the guests. We will inform you when your family is ready.” Crowley spoke taking Sam from his arms and forcing him out of the room. Castiel choked as the door was slammed in his face. Castiel blinked before he pouted and turned to go downstairs. 

Castiel walked into the ballroom without his family, the music was playing and people were mingling, Some were already ballroom dancing. Castiel blinked surprised when someone stood in front of him blocking his path. She curtsied when she was noticed. 

“Your Majesty!” A voice spoke which made Castiel blink annoyed. “Are you up for a dance this evening?” 

Castiel eyed her, She was one of the suitors that wanted for his attention. He didn’t even know her name. He had danced with so many women, this Gorgon wasn’t even on his radar to know if he had ever danced with her. He used to dance a lot in the past with whoever, but...he hadn’t since the treaty. Castiel eyed her taking in the serpent hair before he simply shook his head. 

“Don’t dance,” Castiel commented not interested walking away to his throne, she awkwardly curtsied at his rejection before disappearing into the crowd. It wasn’t unlike Castiel to reject people. Castiel lazily sat in his chair looking bored lost in thought. Castiel could hear the people with his demon hearing. Rumors have gone around about Gabriel. 

The kids from the sounds of it have kept their word on not spilling the beans on Dean and Sam. Gabriel though, the word was bound to get out, especially since Castiel threw a party for him. Though Gabriel would be fine, he wanted to keep this tight-lipped...till he introduced them himself. If need be he would be there when the news break and would force submission if need be, though he didn’t expect any problems. 

Crowley entered the ballroom making Castiel perk up, Crowley nodded respectfully. Castiel stood happily walking back to the entrance as Crowley gave him a look. 

“They will all be down in a second,” Crowley whispered as Castiel beamed happily. “I recommend introducing the children, then your mate...I have the band lined up for the dance to introduce him.” Crowley asked smiling. 

“You’ll be around-” Castiel started. 

“Jo and Benny have already entered through the sides. I will intermingle as well. Know all of us are just as worried...but I agree, it’s time.” Crowley spoke. “Everyone here is rich and loyal, they will spread the word and once emotions have calmed, we will consider this a success to show their faces for tonight, they will wear the masquerade masks till then.” 

Castiel nodded as Crowley handed him a glass of wine. Castiel took it using it to silence the room. Everyone turned to look at him as Castiel softly handed the wine back to Crowley. 

“Attention,” Castiel called. “I know you have heard rumors about some important changes to my family line and heirs. Many of you have heard of my heir and son, Gabriel.” Crowley opened the door as Gabriel came out to Castiel side. Castiel laid a hand on Gabriel’s lower back as it earned some applause and some awes, Gabriel lowering his mask. “He is your prince and my heir...Along with his brother.” 

People whispered in surprise not expecting another child. Crowley opened the door as Sam came out in his little blue victorian suit. The blue masquerade mask on his face as he nervously moved to hold onto Castiel’s shirt shyly. Castiel touched his little face with care. Everyone whispered and gasped in surprise, they could smell it. What Sam was. 

“This is my son, Sam. As you can all tell, he’s a human boy but that does not change the fact he is your prince and my heir.” Castiel said without care to their reactions. Castiel spoke as he patted his head reassuring Sam it would be okay. Sam smiled shyly up at him. “Please forgive me, I have requested for a time my son keep his mask on till I deem it safe to do so.” Castiel had the boys bow respectfully, as everyone slowly warmed up to clapping. 

Benny ushered the kids to their table being set up at the throne which Castiel normally ate at. They sat at nice chairs till actually throne chairs were done. Even Dean’s official chair wasn’t done...since Castiel never thought he would need them. Now he did…

“If it wasn’t apparent...the last ball I threw wasn’t exactly successful. The reason. Wasn’t just their disrespect of trying to do what they wish. There was a human man they threatened to slaughter. Your queen.” Castiel spoke as gasps filled the ballroom. 

“A HUMAN?!” Someone roared out in the crowd. Castiel recognized as a Goblin from a respectful family. “A KID? FINE. BUT A HUMAN TO BE OUR QUEEN AND WE JUST NEED TO ACCEPT THAT?! HUMAN’S ARE FOOD! NOT ROYALTY! I WILL NEVER BOW TO MY LUNCH-” 

Castiel’s glowed blue as he roared loudly getting everyone to shut up and fall to their knees. The goblins tensed remaining standing tall...for a goblin.    
  
“Shit.” Crowley moved to stop Castiel as Castiel ran at him at his disrespect. 

Castiel moved for his throat when someone moved in front of the Goblin as people screamed as the Goblin fell onto his butt in fear. Arms outstretched protectively, Castiel’s eyes widened as he stopped his attack. His chest roughly heaving as Dean stood protectively in front of the Goblin. 

“ **MOVE** ,” Castiel growled pacing side to side wanting to get to the beast. 

“No!” Dean snapped at him back as everyone looked on in fear. 

Castiel panted but...caved. Snorting annoyed as he Dean eyed him for a moment before he kneeled down to the Goblin. They all looked on in surprise as the goblin eyed the human before taking his hand getting the hand up. He nodded respectfully to Dean glad he wasn’t about to die as people looked at him with mixed emotions before Dean reached up taking off the mask. 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke in worry but Dean let the mask fall off his face falling to the ground. 

“I need to trust them if I ever expect it back,” Dean spoke as he looked on the people there. “Hello, My name is Dean...and I’m Castiel’s mate. I know this is unusual but...I love him. I love him with my every being.”

“I recognize you.” The Gorgon spoke. “...You’re that boy that made Castiel’s eyes glow…” Whispered began to go around, as Dean glanced around. 

“Why should we respect you?” Someone spoke. “Humans haven’t been the most warming.” 

“I say, don’t,” Dean spoke which took everyone back.

“I say, you do-” Castiel growled but Dean stopped him. 

“I have given you nothing worth it to trust me. Please. All I ask is if you give me time to prove you I deserve your trust.” Dean got onto his knees and bowed against Crowley’s recommendation. Everyone whispered in thought. Never...has anyone bowed to him. Dean paused when he noticed a small hand being offered to him. The goblin. Dean softly took it and accepted the help up. 

“It is...nice to meet you, our queen.” The goblin bowed getting on one knee, soon everyone in the room did. Dean turned to look at everyone in the room bowing in surprise, even the servers. The Goblin held out Dean’s mask up to him. “My queen, the king is right, for your safety please wear this till the news has had time to pass and people have reacted.” Dean softly took it with a thank you before putting it on.

“Please, you don’t have to bow for me.” Dean choked shyly.

“It’s an honor thing, Dean,” Castiel spoke calmly since the first time he introduced him. “If they bow to you, they do it for their own honor...it is not something you can deny them.” Dean nodded softly before he looked at the room.

“...Thank you.” Dean’s words spoke honestly as Castiel raised his hands as everyone stood. Sam and Gabriel ran over despite Benny’s hesitation and ran over. Dean softly touched his boys who hugged him, eyeing the crowd. “This is Sam and Gabe...Please treat them with care. That’s all I ask.” They bowed their heads at the princes as Dean touched their heads with care. 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke making Dean turn. “I’ve been waiting what feels like centuries for this…” Dean turned as Castiel offered his hand. “...Will you grant me this dance?” Dean smiled softly as Dean took his hand. Castiel softly leading him to the dance floor, The music started up as they started to ballroom dance. They had practiced but Dean was not the most graceful his first time. Castiel and Dean laughed every time Dean stepped on his feet. 

Gabriel and Sam ran around the room with the kids that were allowed to come, normally it was just for adults but Castiel figured the kids deserved some friends to play with. He started off small with the kids from the party and then will open it up to more kids. Others asked to dance with Dean, which Dean happily accepted. Even Castiel danced around...mostly the kids because he was too busy keeping an eye on his mate.

When the livelier music was over, Dean laid his head on his chest just slow dancing with Castiel which Castiel realizing it was so much more his speed. Castiel loving his mate’s soft breathing against his chest as he held him close. Castiel closed his eyes, blessed for the life he was given.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in his lap asleep after a long night of dancing, normally Castiel would see them off but the cute queen was very much asleep. Castiel had started to feel his mate’s tiredness later in the night and pulled him into his lap for a cuddle. Just a couple of soft touches from his mate and Dean was curled up into a nap asleep. The kids were put to bed a bit ago, which accidentally turned tonight into a sleepover with the other kids, but the kids went to bed a bit ago without a fuss when Castiel noticed they were no longer snacking or dancing but were now actively sitting tiredly in the fancy chairs. 

Now Castiel was greeting the guests from his throne chair as Dean curled up in his lap, all were very kind to his mate. Wishing him a good night and whispering as they talked to the king. When the last person left, Castiel stood cradling his mate into his arms and walked him upstairs to their bedroom. Castiel laid Dean down and undressed him from the fancy dressing. Kissing his skin he exposed with love till he got Dean into some boxers. 

“My love, sit up,” Castiel whispered as Dean stirred enough to sit up so Castiel could slide one of Castiel’s shirts on him. Dean sucked in the air once he was dressed in a shirt, and happily curled up to go back to bed. Castiel pulled his clothes off, climbing into bed with him. Dean turned to curl into him tiredly as he stirred slightly.

“Did I fall asleep?” Dean mumbled. 

“Yeah, but the party was over pretty much,” Castiel stated as Dean sucked in air rubbing his face as he curled into him. Wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck holding him close.

“Did I make you proud?” Dean mumbled back.

“More than proud,” Castiel whispered as Dean sat up, he cupped Dean’s face. “The most beautifully perfect queen I could ask for.” Dean eyed his face before he softly kissed Castiel. Castiel kissed back with love before the kisses grew more heated. Castiel flipped him over happy to spoil his mate the way he deserved.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean kneeled down to Gabriel, carefully making sure his son was warm. Though the secret was out, Castiel wanted to slowly introduce them to the general public. First, he would take out Gabriel and have him meet the commoners. Dean was nervous to let him out of his sight for a second, but he knew Gabriel would receive a welcomed response to the heir. Dean put the knitted cover on Gabriel’s wings to keep his little wings warm in the cold night air. 

“Did you want snacks?” Dean turned to Castiel who shook his head.

“I’ll treat him to some street food.” Castiel stated. “Though Joanna’s food is perfect, there are not enough Calories in there.” Castiel tickled Gabriel who squealed at the affection.

“Gabriel, be good for daddy, okay? Show respect and remember, just because we are considered royalty now, please remember we are no better or no worse than them.” Dean spoke as Gabriel nodded. “Now make sure your daddy acts the same.” 

“Hey,” Castiel whined playfully. 

“You be good, okay?” Dean stated worried as Gabriel nodded. Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting up and kissing Castiel. “Enjoy your father-son time.” 

“We will,” Castiel stated as he led Gabriel out the door. Benny followed after then as protection, Dean watched them go before closing the door. Sam was upstairs working on his lessons online with a teacher they hired to work at night for a couple of hours. Sam was so smart and Dean was so proud of him. 

Gabriel was also getting lessons though he was at a younger grade than Sam. Though he was getting caught up. Dean rubbed his face, deciding to go lay down in their bedroom. Dean never got a lazy day to himself before. Dean went up to his bedroom, grabbing his stuff plush Daddy, and putting on some _ Doctor Sexy _ .

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three street kids looked up at the mansion hiding behind the bushes in front of the main entrance. A small group of orphaned street kids of all ages leaned around the corner of a bush looking at the empty mansion. The guards in front were lazily standing out front. 

“So this is the king’s house?” The seven-year-old girl asked as the older kids nodded. “It’s so guarded.” 

“We will distract them, Eve.” The oldest boy who was sixteen stated. “All you have to do is go in there and steal a few things. Then we will make you part of the gang.” The boy smirked as Eve looked concerned. 

“I-I can’t get caught,” Eve stated. 

“We have all done it to get into the gang.” The boy spoke. “You make it, we will care for you and your little brat.” Eve glanced at her little two-year-old sister who was already playing in the dirt. “...You do it, I’ll make sure you never go hungry again.” 

Eve glanced up at that. Since...their mother died...they had been trying to steal food to live. But it’s hard. Especially since they need a certain part of the brain to eat. It was normally expensive to get...But she was barely managing keeping them alive. She had been feeding her sister all she got...she was growing weaker daily. She felt that.

“Promise?” Eve asked as the teen nodded. “...Can you watch my sister?”   
  


“No, I’m not responsible for her.” The leader scoffed. 

“I-I have to do this with a two-year-old?” Eve stated. “How am I supposed to keep an eye on her and steal?”

“Figure it out.” The teen scoffed before he ushered one of the boys to cause a distraction. Which he did, stealing a small decoration from the yard. The guards at the front door bolted after the little thief as the teen ushered her to go. Eve gave him a dirty look before she scooped up her little sister holding the heavy child as she ran towards the entrance before opening the door and sneaking in. “...Well, she’s a dumb bitch. Rest in peace.”

“I can’t believe she really went in.” Another kid spoke.

“Well, they are desperate, I get it, but I think we did them a favor. Kitsunes need an expensive part of the brain, they would have starved to death. Not even we could have saved them.” The teen spoke pulling out a smoke. “Let’s go, I am not in the mood to see them die.”

“R-Right away boss.” The kids spoke as they walked away. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eve glanced around seeing the expensive place, she...had never seen a human home before. Even though this was the king’s mansion, this was made by the human’s hand. Eve glanced around looking at the expensive marble stairs, gold, and dark mahogany. Her little hole filled shoes could feel the ice-cold marble under her feet. Her dirty shoes made marks on the floor but she didn’t notice. She put her sister on the floor, which the little girl went to suck at her dirty thumbs. 

Eve moved to the closest expensive thing trying to put it in her sack but it was too heavy. She struggled but the tiny goddess statue was made of gold. Eve gave up before holding her hands out to her sister.

“Lilith. Come.” Eve whispered as Lilith took her sister’s hand and they walked towards the staircase walking up. The stairs, a woman with blonde hair walked past the stairs carrying snacks to a room with the door cracked open. Eve waited for her to knock and go in before she moved to walk past it. 

“Hey Sammy, how is it going?” Joanna asked putting the snacks on the table as Sam glanced up.

“Good, but I could do with something sweet,” Sam stated as he innocently. Joanna eyed him playfully annoyed.

“I made you cheese and crackers, just like Dean asked,” Joanna spoke as Sam giggled innocently.

“Don’t we still have cupcakes?” Sam beamed pouting a bit as Joanna playfully rolled her eyes handing him the cupcake she hid behind her back as Sam cheered. 

“Don’t rat me out to Dean.” Joanna giggled as Sam beamed taking a bite. 

Eve ran past the cracked open door down the opposite way, quietly walking past a couple of lock doors, stealing the small stuff she could fit into her bag. Checking the keyholes before attempting to open them. She walked passed a room where a man was fast asleep while watching movement on a big box. Even eyed the big box with little people on it. 

She has seen this on the streets, but she didn’t know what they were. They normally weren’t light up. She started watching it for a moment trying to figure out how they got such small people into there. A noise of a heartbeat got her attention seeing Lilith with the small black dog that had fallen off the bed when he was asleep. 

Eve cursed under her breath pulling Lilith away from the sleeping man, trying to shush her. She tried to take the stuffed dog from Lilith who started to cry. Eve shushed her but Lilith kept setting off the dog and crying if Lilith tried to pull it away.

“No, Sussy!” Lilith cried.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” A voice spoke making Eve lookup. He was a shorter man, with a butler’s outfit showing he was the help.

“Shoot!” Eve scooped up her sister and bolted down the stairs trying to get out. The blonde woman was already leaving Sam’s room. 

“Stop them!” The man yelled as Eve pushed passed the woman bolting down the stairs till her shoe bottom ripped off causing her to fall down the last couple of steps. Eve laid passed out as Lilith started to cry loudly from the fall. 

“Oh!” Joanna moved to them as Crowley tried to catch up, Joanna kneeled down picking up the little girl wanting affection. Crowley scooped up the older girl with care. 

“Follow me to the medical wing, I’ll check them over,” Crowley stated as Joanna rocked the small little girl with a growing bruise on her arm walking back up the stairs with them.


	15. I and my Annabel Lee

Eve whimpered as she tried to sit up but flinched holding her head sitting up as Crowley touched her back giving her support. 

“You have a nasty bump,” Crowley spoke sitting next to her, he got her attention causing her to jump. “But besides that and a sprained ankle, you’ll live.” 

“Wh-Where’s my sister?” Eve looked around as Crowley held out some water to her which she took hesitantly. 

“She’s down for a nap in another room, you got the brunt of the fall. She got a couple of bruises but she’s fine.” Crowley crossed his legs calmly. 

“...Are you going to kill us?” Eve spoke trying to be strong. “...The king is going to be mad.”

“...No,” Crowley stated. “I haven’t seen the king yet to talk about this, but...the queen knows what’s going on. He’s putting down your sister.” 

Crowley stated as Eve looked down at her cleaned body. It’s been a while since she had been clean, they even put her in pajamas. Eve ran fingers over the soft cloth. It was clean too. She put her arm to her face sniffing the clean fabric. 

“You are brave to try to sneak into the house of the king,” Crowley spoke. “Dumb but brave.” She blushed at that. “Why risk punishment?”

“None of your business,” Eve said stubbornly as her stomach growled in hunger as Crowley moved to hold out a plate. Eve snatched it from him moving to eat when she noticed...it was the brain pieces they needed. Eve breathed in so much relief as Eve moved to hungrily eat it unashamed. She ate so fast it started to go down the wrong pipe, Crowley handed her water which she gulped down. 

“Where are your parents?” Crowley asked as Eve looked down. 

“...” She said nothing, obviously upset by the question.

“...When was the last time you had a brain? Your sister looks a bit starved, but you look worse for wear.” Crowley asked. She shrugged holding herself. “...Did you want another?” She glanced up slightly and said nothing. 

“Oh, you’re up.” A voice spoke as Dean smiled looking at her from the doorway holding another plate of food. She blinked surprised. 

“A human?!” Eve choked hissing at him when Crowley put some water on his hand and splashed her with it. “Hey!” 

“Show some respect to your queen,” Crowley stated as Eve blinked in surprise.

“Q-Queen?!” Eve choked in surprise looking at Dean before moving to bow. “I-I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay-” Dean tried. Crowley softly touched Eve stopping her from moving her ankle. 

“Please don’t hurt yourself,” Crowley spoke as he took the plate from Dean offering it to her. Eve took it slowly moving to eat again. “How is the little one?”

“After a bath, she went straight to sleep after I gave her a sippy cup,” Dean spoke. “I have her down in my room right now. Castiel won’t be back for a while so she can rest as long as she would like. Jo said you thought she would need seconds and I was coming back this way anyways so here.”

“Thank you.” Crowley nodded. 

“You got her?” Dean asked as Crowley nodded. Dean smiled at them before turning to leave.

“...The king mated a human?” Eve asked as Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“I said the same thing at first...but he’s pretty amazing,” Crowley explained as Eve glanced up. “He...reminded me what true compassion is...I hated him for a while. In jealousy of the attention, he got but...I realize the attention is worth it. He’s a king man...hell...he helped me find my mate when he was right in front of me all along.”

“I didn’t ask for your life story,” Eve stated as Crowley smiled at her.

“I asked for yours, but you didn’t give it.” Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

“...Look, what’s going to happen to us?” Eve asked as Crowley smiled at her stubbornness.

“For now, We’ll get you fed, cleaned up, and healed. The king has to know what happened. We can’t decide for the king but I did happen to hide this from the queen.” Crowley reached into his suit pocket pulling a small bag full of stolen little items and set it on the counter. She cringed.

“...Are you going to tell him I stole?” Eve stated.

“...No.” Crowley leaned back. 

“You...aren’t?” Eve asked. “...Why not?” 

“Why...did you want me to?” Crowley asked. She said nothing as Crowley sighed. “I’m not going to help you with your suicide mission…” Tears filled her eyes as Eve wiped his eyes pouting in anger. “Your parents wouldn’t want that-”

“What do you know what they would have wanted?!” Eve snapped. “My mom just went and died and my dad just went and LEFT us right after! He was going to keep me, but he couldn’t stand looking at Lilith because she looked like mom! He HATED her for it! He wanted to leave her to die! He left both of us when I refused to leave her!” She wheezed and sobbed. Crowley softly leaned forward and touch her hair with care. 

“GO AWAY! ” Eve slapped his hand away and turned pulling the covers over her head. “...I’ll tell the king myself what I did. Maybe if Lilith has nothing left, he can find her a good home where she doesn’t have to suffer anymore...Now go away.” Crowley sighed with sadness as he eyed her before he got up turning off the light to let her rest. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eve woke to the sound of people talking outside her room, Eve sat up as she heard what sounded like the queen and someone else. Eve climbed out of bed careful of her ankle she walked to the door peering out the opened door. 

“So she got hurt?” A man eve recognized as the King spoke to the Queen.

“Crowley said she fell outside then brought her and her sister in,” The Queen spoke. Eve eyed them...So this Crowley lied for them.

“Where are their parents?” The king asked as the Queen shook his head sadly no. Eve’s eyes opened knowing she had to act. She pushed through the cracked open door.

“M-Mr. King.” Eve spoke as they turned. “I-I wanted to tell you…” Eve paused scared as they looked at her. She was shaking. This...was the only way her sister had a chance. She was young and cute. They would make sure she would be okay...if she did this...one last sacrifice. “I-...I stole-”

“Eve, Please come with me,” Crowley spoke from behind her as Eve paused but turned and walked over to him. Eve followed him down the servant quarters as Crowley brought her to a bedroom. Eve blinked confused looking around a kid’s bedroom. There were a couple of beds cleaned but the room hadn’t been used in years, in a bed pushed against the wall, Lilith laid sleeping with stacked up pillows in case she rolled off with the stuffed dog from earlier.

“Lilith.” Eve moved to touch her but she was sound asleep with a brand new sippy cup.  
  
  
“You think you can not eat the human queen or prince?” Crowley asked.

“I eat meat,” Eve stated. 

“I mean, if given all the brain you need, will you be able to not try to snack on the humans in the castle?” Crowley asked 

“Y-Yeah.” Eve nodded confused. “W-...Why?”

“Because I’m adopting you,” Crowley spoke. “The queen and King have allowed the adoption since your both orphans. My partner and I are a gay couple, we can’t produce children. When you are older, you will join us in serving the king and his family. You will be paid and never want for anything. You just have to agree-”

“Are...you serious?” Eve whimpered covering her mouth as Crowley nodded. Eve started to cry, breaking down. Crowley moved to her softly kneeling down. He didn’t expect her to run into his arms crying. Crowley paused before softly hugging her back. Crowley’s eyes moved to the bedroom door where Benny stood looking over the two children. Crowley swallowed not having discussed it with his mate earlier as Benny walked over. 

“Hey, I’m Benny, Crowley’s mate,” Benny whispered softly as Eve looked at him in tears. “Are you Eve?” Eve moved to hug him. 

“Thank you! I promise I will be good! I won’t be a problem! I can clean the gutters, small places, and I’ll even clean after myself and change Lilith! I-It would be like we aren’t even here-” Eve sobbed as Benny touched her hair with care. Crowley looked away in shame knowing this was a big decision he made in their relationship without them. 

“...You aren’t a slave here, you’re a little girl. All we ask is you don’t eat the humans.” Benny started petting. “Come, it’s late, let’s get you to bed.” He scooped her up tucking her into bed. Crowley held himself as Benny helped her to bed. She looked at him so scared this wasn’t real. Benny put her down with care as Crowley watched. 

“Goodnight,” Eve whispered as Benny and Crowley whispered them goodnight. They walked across the hall to their bedroom as Crowley hesitated. 

“Look, Dean said he would watch them in the day while we are working and-” Crowley started. Benny pulled him into a deep kiss which Crowley slowly melted into but Crowley broke the kiss. “I am confused why are you kissing me?”

“Because I’m proud of you,” Benny spoke. 

“I’m...Sorry, what?” Crowley questioned as Benny kissed him again. “You’re not mad I just adopted them without your say?”

“No. You proved to me you aren’t that selfish cold person you believe yourself to be.” Benny touched his face with care. 

“I am a horrible person…” Crowley mumbled as Benny sighed sadly. “I tried to hurt Dean.”

“But you didn’t,” Benny spoke. “And you learned and grew from it.” He nuzzled him as Crowley felt tears filling his eyes. “...I am so honored to be your mate, I am honored for you to love me. I am honored...we now have a family now.” Crowley wiped his tears as Benny cupped his face kissing him once again. Crowley wrapped his arms around, Benny’s neck pulling him close roughly. Benny moaned at the touch as they fell back into the bed. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean yawned waiting for his coffee, switching his sleep schedule was a bitch but Castiel and Crowley were out of town again. Dean was out with Benny buying some stuff for the kids, Dean had already bought clothes for the girls. Despite being really tired, they had managed to get some stuff done. Dean was ordering them coffee as he moved to pay for the cup someone spoke behind him. 

“Put it on my tab and add an americano, iced, three sugars. ” A voice spoke as Dean turned seeing Chuck standing there, Dean eyed him concerned. “Dean, How are you?” 

“Fine.” Dean stood a bit taller. “How about yourself?”

“Haven’t seen you in a bit,” Chuck spoke. 

“I’ve...been busy,” Dean spoke.

“You look tired, you didn’t sleep well last night?” Chuck asked as Dean eyed him. 

“Sam and I have switched over to nights to better serve Castiel-” Dean stated. 

“Best serve Castiel? Hmm.” Chuck stated. 

“What does that mean?” Dean asked as Chuck smiled.

“Nothing, I was just curious why a human needs to be awake waiting for his parties to end.” Chuck blinked with suspicion. “Aren’t they all night?” Dean turned when his order was called. 

“Yes, um, I just tend to his son,” Dean stated. “Sam plays with him. So we stay up to keep him company since there are no kids allowed at the parties.” 

“I see.” Chuck grabbed his own walking out with Dean. “...You both doing okay there?”

“I never figured you were the type to care,” Dean stated as Chuck stopped on the stairs of the coffee shop. Benny stood outside the car with an umbrella to protect him from the sun waiting for Dean to return with the coffee. Benny watched them talking, curiously.

“Living with Castiel or not...you’re still my people,” Chuck spoke giving a soft smile. “And I care about _all_ my people...Have a good day, Dean.” Chuck moved to walk away when some young teen knocked into him causing him to drop his drink and scatter the boy’s papers.

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry, Mayor Chuck.” The teen spoke kneeling down as Chuck groaned at the coffee on his shirt for a moment splashing off his hands before kneeling down to help pick them up for the boy. Dean walked over to help when he noticed the teen stand as Chuck focused on picking up the papers with care. The teen looked at Chuck coldly before he pulled a handgun from his waistband pointing it executioner style at Chuck’s head. Chuck paused tensing as he heard the gun cock glancing up.

“ _Long live the King._ ” The teen smirked moving to pull the trigger as Dean gasped letting the coffees in his hand fall as Dean moved to Chuck. The sound of a gun going off caused screaming from the crowd. Benny turned seeing the teen taking off but Benny was quicker tackling the boy to the ground.  
  
“GET OFF ME!” The teen screamed. Chuck's eyes widened at the feel of blood splattering him, flinching as the blood splashed across his face. Chuck reached up touching his bloodied face looking at the warm blood on his fingers...It took him a moment to realize...It wasn’t his blood.

Chuck glanced up to see facing away from him, staring at a bullet wound in his chest. Blood soaked through his shirt from both sides as Dean swallowed touching the blood on his chest before his body collapsed. 

“Dean?!” Chuck caught him cradled him. Dean coughed roughly blood splashing up on Chuck’s face. Chuck grabbed a cloth from his pocket. “Call an ambulance!” 

“T-...Tell them…” Dean choked as blood spilled out of his lips. “... _.I’m so sorry_.”

“You can tell them yourself!” Chuck breathed before turning. “How long till a goddamn ambulance gets here!”  
  
“Any minute.” Someone spoke as Chuck turned back to Dean who was no longer breathing in his arms. His eyes opened...lifeless. 

“Dean?” Chuck breathed as the ambulance pulled up, Chuck sadly closing his eyes before Chuck moved out of the way as the paramedics went to Dean. Chuck panted seeing them trying to revive Dean before his eyes fell to the teen struggling under Benny. Chuck stormed over pulling up the hood of the teen seeing, horns on his head. He was a supernatural being. Chuck glanced up at Benny in anger.

“Long live the king, huh?” Chuck growled moving to kick the teen in the face, so hard his horn tip snapped. 

“Stop.” Benny pulled the teen away from Chuck’s rage. 

“Stop?” Chuck growled. “Your king sent a brat to kill me, and you protect him?!” 

“It wasn’t our king,” Benny growled. “He wouldn’t have sent someone to kill you.” 

“Well, he didn’t kill me,” Chuck stated as he turned his head to the paramedics zipping up a body bag. “...Tell him you’ll have to try harder than that.” Chuck spat Dean’s blood from his mouth. “...I’ll be collecting the human boy. This joke of an arrangement is over.”

“Dean won’t let you take him,” Benny stated. 

“...I don’t have to worry about him...seeing he’s dead.” Chuck stated as Benny seemed shaken by the words. 

“D-Dean?” Benny breathed in worry as the kid shoved out of his hand running as fast as he could. However, he didn’t get far, as police shocked him with a tase putting him in demon cuffs. Benny ran over to the ambulance as they were loading in a body bag. He went to get into the ambulance but Chuck stopped him. 

“Go ask your king, if it was worth it,” Chuck spoke as the ambulance took off without Benny. “And if it wasn’t obvious. You have no permission to be outside your car.” Chuck moved to light a cigarette. When he lit it up he flicked the match at Benny. “Now get or you’ll go with your little friend.” 

Benny noticed the police surrounding him, Benny eyed the blood on the step before he realized this is losing battle before driving away. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel got out of the limo late at night, he was scared so scared. His heart was racing as he walked up to the morgue, this side was normally dead at night since they kept the city locked uptight. The only bodies that came here were the ones who hadn’t been put on the meat truck to be delivered to be eaten. Everyone respected that the humans that worked here, were not to be touched and were the only ones to work at all hours. 

Castiel eyed the locked front, it wasn’t normal that these places were locked up. A couple of demons were sitting in back waiting for scraps as a loud growl from the angered Castiel sent them quickly abandoning the idea. Crowley held a blanket over his shoulders to protect from the freezing cold as he followed after. Despite how tired and hungry they were, Castiel...had heard the news the second he had come home. Expecting to see his mate and not the news he was dead. 

How did Castiel not _feel_ his passing?! 

He could feel every fiber of his mate. 

Every little cell in his body pulsed with his own. 

He needed to see it, He needed to see it with his own eyes. 

“Master Castiel, Please.” Crowley tried as Benny followed after them. Castiel moved to a more fragile metal door, not taken care of for obvious reasons as Castiel ripped the metal shudder off the door. The man inside who was standing over a body scream in fear dropping his recorder.

“Y-YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO-” The smaller man choked as Castiel moved to him growling as he slammed him up against the small metal doors of the cold freezer. “O-OR YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT! THE MAYOR WANTED THIS PLACE CLOSED B-BUT I’M OKAY WITH IT! F-FRESHEST ONE IS TOP DRAWER TO THE RIGHT!” Crowley went to check the drawers.

“Castiel.” A voice made Castiel turn glowing blue eyes at Benny who stared coldly. “Stop. He’s just a human.” 

Castiel whose teeth had started to transform growled at him as the smaller man whimpered in his arms till he was dropped. The smaller man coward into the corner away from the demons. Castiel turned towards Benny growling when a small audible gasp made Castiel and Benny turn towards the small frozen freezer as Crowley looked away not able to stomach the sight. 

Castiel’s eyes glowed coldly as he walked over to the freezer, Dean’s lifeless body laid on the metal slab. A bullet hole in his chest as Castiel swallowed moving to him. Castiel eyed his face with such sadness as tears slid down his face. He had to hold the slab to keep upright, Crowley moving to comfort him as Castiel scooped Dean’s ice-cold body up cradling him close. 

Dean didn’t move, he didn’t breathe...he didn’t smile anymore.

Castiel pulled back to place a loving kiss to his freezing pale blue forehead, holding him for what felt like forever but...it was a moment. 

_“You should have protected him.”_ Castiel turned to Benny his eyes glowing, Benny didn’t have time to react as Castiel rammed him through the side of the building. 

“MASTER CASTIEL! NO!” Crowley screamed in worry moving to follow after them dropping the blanket in the panic bolting outside. Castiel punched Benny hard, his strength making Benny see stars at the first hit. “STOP IT, CASTIEL!” 

Crowley moved to try to stop him by grabbing Castiel’s arm trying to stop the hits. Benny coughed blood from his bleeding mouth and nose. Castiel threw his arm to the side roughly knocking Crowley roughly into the side of the morgue and slammed down on the rubble. Crowley grunted in pain as Benny’s eyes glowed in response to his mate’s pain. 

The alpha bit into Castiel’s arm attacking back to protect his mate. The alphas were in rage as Crowley held what he felt was a broken rib. Crowley tried to get some energy to get up as the blood bath was happening in front of him. Crowley knew Castiel would not lose. Even if Benny fought with all his might. He would die in an automatic response to protect his mate and Crowley would lose the love of his life. 

“Castiel-!” Crowley choked trying to get up despite the pain when soft bare feet walked down the stairs next to him. Crowley turned in surprise when the feet stopped on the stairs.

“ _...Castiel…”_ Castiel stopped his attack on Benny, stopping his teeth from his attempt to break his arm as he turned seeing a pale naked mate barely covered in Crowley’s blanket he dropped inside. Dean seemed dazed as he blinked at him. Dean’s mind could only think about one thing. “... _Cas...tiel…_ ” 

Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head passing out as Castiel yanked away from Benny to catch him. Castiel cradled Dean’s warming body in his arms as he looked at his chest rising and falling in peaceful breaths. But he was dead. He smelled dead when he first touched him...Here he was now...breathing, alive, and warming from freezing to touch. Tears slid down Castiel’s face as he touched Dean with his bloody hands. Castiel’s eyes slowly moved to the bullet wound that he once on his chest...but it was gone. 

Castiel just cried holding Dean to his body as Benny bloody and beaten to a pulp collapsed next to Castiel. Castiel glanced up in tears as Benny reached over taking Dean’s hand. Crowley watched as Benny put a finger to his lips. If Dean was Dead...this could kill him.

“B-Benny-” Crowley forced himself to stand to stop him but Benny pulled back his eyes glowing gold…

“He’s alive, my lord,” Benny spoke before bowing his head. “...Please give me the honor of driving you both home.” Castiel looked down at Dean’s peaceful body as he covered Dean’s naked body with the blanket. 

This wasn’t just Benny asking for his job back, this was asking for his respect and trust back. Asking to be forgiven of his sins, for fighting the king that normally resulted in death...but most of all...Asking...for Castiel’s friendship back. Castiel reached over pulling Benny’s head to his own as they rested their foreheads together. Both bloody as they said their silent forgiveness. When Castiel pulled away and stood with Dean, Benny stood as well moving to pull Crowley close. 

“Are you okay?” Benny whispered as Crowley nodded softly. Benny kissed Crowley’s forehead with care. Crowley nodded as Benny started following Castiel back to the car. Castiel laid Dean in the passenger seat as he ushered the beaten up Benny and Crowley to relax in the back. Benny gratefully took it, closing his eyes to rest and heal as Crowley pet his hair with love. 

Castiel didn’t let go of Dean’s hand the whole time, getting him home, getting him onto the bed and dressing him. Dean made a slight noise in sleep as he turned to face away. Castiel left the door open to the bathroom as he washed the blood and dirt off him from the fight. Including some glass and bark before he came out of the bedroom. Dean hugged his stuff dog Daddy close in sleep, his breaths soft snores. 

Castiel got dressed in boxers before climbing in bed with Dean, Dean instantly rolling to curl into him. Castiel sucked in air wondering if this was a dream as Dean laid his head on his chest. Castiel held him so tightly, so afraid this was a dream till he unwillingly fell asleep. 


	16. A blood pack

Castiel woke up with a start sucking in air as he looked around looking for Dean, a pain in his chest as he moved to cradle Dean’s stuffed dog that he slept next to...he was gone. Dean...wasn’t sleeping next to him. Tears filled his eyes as he buried his face into the dog. Dean, it smelled like Dean. 

Had he imagined him?

Bringing him home?  
  
  
Holding him all night?

Was that all a dream?

“Dean...please don’t be gone…” Castiel sobbed. “...I would give anything to hear your voice…”

“Oh, good, you’re-” A voice spoke as Castiel screamed like a girl turning towards the door making the owner of the voice jump. Castiel turned looking like he saw a ghost as Dean froze there with a hand on his chest, holding a cup of coffee. Pausing there with his eyes closed from the jump scare he gave him. The coffee inside the cup threatened to spill out as Dean took a few seconds to calm his heart before opening his eyes. “...What the fuck was that?”

Castiel started opening and closing his mouth in shock as Dean slowly laughed moving to climbed back to bed and drink his coffee. 

“Don’t do that again, it’s too early,” Dean mumbled going back to drinking his coffee. “Luckily I didn’t make you one or I would have dropped it-”

“You were dead.” Castiel choked as Dean gave him a confused look. “Y-You died yesterday.” Going back to drinking his coffee.

“Weird dream? I had one too, I dreamed about baby seals selling tiny Keanu Reeves from a food truck.” Dean mumbled looking at the newspaper. “I was protesting baby seals being able to work.”

“No, you don’t understand-...wait. Why were you protesting baby seals working?” Castiel asked as Dean took a sip of coffee.

“Child labor laws,” Dean commented casually going back to sipping his coffee like he didn’t just die yesterday. Was...he here? Castiel just blinked at him. Castiel reached forward-moving to poke his cheek as Dean gave him a playfully annoyed look. “...What are you doing, stupid?”

“You’re... here?” Castiel blinked as Dean put down his coffee. 

“Need more proof?” Dean hummed as he moved to straddle Castiel. Castiel blinked in surprise as Dean pulled him into a lustful kiss. Castiel was happy for the proof.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Since Dean and Castiel slept the whole night, they had missed quality time with them. Dean sat with the kids putting them down to bed for their normal sleep schedule. Reading to the girls and boys before bed. Castiel, Benny, and Crowley looking down from the banister at them before moving away.

“And you said he doesn’t remember being dead?” Crowley asked.

“He thinks I had a horrible dream when I brought him up,” Castiel stated. “But this is impossible. HE is impossible.”

“Maybe he’s a demon?” Crowley offered. 

“No, He’s human, I tasted his blood,” Benny stated. “He’s human. An ALIVE human.” Crowley opened and closed his mouth as though that answered his question. 

“But if he’s human, how did he survive?” Crowley stated. “We all saw him Dead.”

“Well, till we figure it out, Dean and everyone should stay away from the humans,” Castiel stated.

“Especially since Chuck saw him die,” Benny stated.

“More than that, how are you going to deal with the humans?” Crowley spoke. “If what Benny said was true, if we don’t handle it now, there is going to be a war.”

“I don’t have time to worry about-” Castiel blew it off, more worried about his mate then Chuck.

“You need to handle this now before Dean coming back to life is the LEAST of our problems.” Crowley snapped as Castiel pouted crossing his arms, refusing to budge before he gave in.

“You’re right…but till then, we need to keep Dean inside and away from the human world.” Castiel stated, moving towards his room to put on more business attire. Benny waited outside as Crowley moved to pick out a perfect suit for Castiel. Moving to help change Castiel into his ironed suit. “We don’t want anyone to see a  _ ghost- _ ”

“Daddy?” A small voice made Castiel turn seeing Gabriel standing there. Castiel moved to scoop him up kissing his face with love. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Castiel stated. 

“Mama wants you to put us down,” Gabriel stated. 

“Daddy’s got to go to a meeting with the human leader, can you tell him I will do it tonight?” Castiel asked. 

“Daddy, Mama isn’t here,” Gabriel stated as Castiel went wide-eyed moving to the banister in a hurry but seeing no sign of Dean.

“Gabriel, where did mommy go?” Castiel panicked as Gabriel yawned.

“Mommy went to get us some new library books. We read all of ours.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel tensed. Benny and Crowley didn’t need to be asked to go take off after him. Castiel yelled for Jo which Jo, oblivious to it all came to his call.

“Where is Dean?!” Castiel asked worriedly. 

“He stepped off to the library,” Jo asked as Gabriel was handed to her.

“How long ago?” Castiel questioned.

“Maybe ten minutes?” Jo asked confused, Castiel jumped off the banister once childfree and ran out of the house not caring if he had no shoes on as he sniffed the air following the path Dean left to. “What’s going on?” Gabriel shrugged.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chuck stared down at the step Dean bled to death in his arms. Chuck was lost in thought holding his coffee. Though they had power sprayed the blood away, Chuck could make out small specks of blood in the cement. Chuck couldn’t save him...now he could only do right by Sam. Especially with a war on the horizon, without Dean, Sam might not be safe-

“Chuck?” A voice made Chuck jump making him drop his coffee. 

“Shit.” Chuck breathed as he kneeled down to pick it up and stop the coffee from spilling more on the ground. Someone had kneeled down to grab it first standing up. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dean’s voice made Chuck tense...staring at a ghost. How was Dean...here? “Let me buy you another one. Just an americano, right? With sugar?” Chuck just watched him go in. Chuck stood there in shock as Dean came out with another coffee for Chuck and one of his own. Chuck hesitantly took his coffee feeling the heat from the coffee. This was real.

“H...How are you here?” Chuck whispered as Dean took a sip of his own.

“Oh, I had put the boys to bed and decided to come to exchange my library books,” Dean spoke going on as he talked about the books he had picked up from the library. When Dean’s phone started to ring, Dean excused himself. “Hey, Cas. Sorry, I didn’t realize you were worried. I’m on the way home, I’ll be there in a few minutes-” Dean mouth bye as he continued walking, Chuck watched him continuing into the crowd and disappeared with the group of people. 

Chuck heard a phone button disconnect a call behind him as Chuck hesitantly turned his head seeing a Castiel standing there. Shoeless and his shirt weren’t buttoned up. People stared at his abs as they walked by. Everyone did. 

“You look a mess,” Chuck stated as Castiel grunted at him, watching Dean from his better eyesight. “I’m going to assume we need to talk.”

“Very.” Castiel nodded as Castiel followed Chuck to his office.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chuck sat down with a side, holding his coffee more like a life persevere at this point as he looked at the mess of the king in front of him. Chuck had never seen him like this. A mess, pacing nervously wanting to go. Hell, he never seen him in the human world...and didn’t think Castiel ever went to his office. 

“...Start talking.” Chuck spoke as he took a sip of coffee.

“I don’t know where to start-” Castiel mumbled.

“Start with a dead man being alive.” Chuck offered as he moved to light a cigarette. “And take a seat will you? You’re making me motion sick.” Castiel forced himself to sit down as Chuck eyed him.

“Look. I didn’t try to kill you-” Castiel started manically.

“I’m realizing that, especially since if you wanted to, you could have done it without sending Dean out to play.” Chuck started leaning back in his chair. “I can see it was a little rash for me to have behaved that way but given the circumstances...why is Dean still walking around?”

“We don’t know.” Castiel breathed in worry. “I went to the morgue when I found out. He was dead. I SAW him. Lying there, cold...but...he walked to me. He spoke to me. Benny tasted his blood. He IS alive.” 

“What?” Chuck stated confused. “...Interesting. What could be different about Dean then everyone else?” 

“There’s nothing different-” Castiel tensed slightly in thought. There was something different about Dean.

  
  
  


_ Castiel’s eyes flashed before slammed his teeth deep into Dean’s shoulder blade to the bone. Castiel could hear the slosh of flesh ripping, the sound of his teeth scraping bone as Dean gasped so loudly to his own orgasm, allowing his alpha to calm him. The risk they knew when this started...the mating. _   
  


  
  


“You know,” Chuck commented as Castiel sucked in air rubbing his eyes leaning back before speaking. 

“...I mated Dean.” Castiel stated. “He’s my mate. My eyes reacted to him when I first met him. He was supposed to be my dinner but he ended up being my chosen mate. We mated recently and...that’s the only thing I can think of...he’s connected to my life somehow.”

“Does that mean he is connected to your life?” Chuck asked. “Does that mean he can live forever? We obviously know he can’t be killed.” 

“I-I don’t know,” Castiel stated. “None of us have ever mated a human before.”

“Maybe we need to test him,” Chuck stated. “This is amazing. The idea that humans can outlive their normal one hundred years of life.”

“Test what.” Castiel stood. “Like a guinea pig?!”

“Look, all I’m asking is a blood sample. Things we give normally with a check-up.” Chuck stated. “Have Dean go for a check-up. I’ll set it up.”  
  
  
“No,” Castiel stated as he got up to leave.

“I’ll call off the lockdown. Let your people have the morgue meat again.” Chuck stated, Castiel turned.

“You’re willing to starve my people for blood?” Castiel asked.

“Just a little blood.” Chuck stated as Castiel frowned but agreed. 

“Fine. A small bit of blood. That’s it and I accompany Dean to the doctor’s office.” Castiel stated as Chuck eyed him. 

“That’s fine,” Chuck stated. 

“Dean can not know that he may be immortal.” Castiel stated.

“My lips are sealed.” Chuck held up his hand as he submitted. Castiel went to leave but paused at the door.

“Adam Winchester.” Castiel started turning to him. “Do you have a file on Dean’s older brother?” 

“Dean’s older brother?” Chuck asked, looking at him. “Dean doesn’t have an older brother.”

“Dean says he does.” Castiel stated. “That’s why his parents want the supernatural creatures killed...because he went out one night and never came back.”

  
“You have everything I have.” Chuck stated, Castiel tried to read him like maybe he was lying...but he couldn’t read Chuck. “I can look to see a family  _ friend _ name Adam disappeared but other than that. There is no older brother though.” 

“...Okay.” Castiel stated as he left out the door. Chuck eyeing him going before he pushed the button on his work phone.

“Yes, Mr. Shirley?” His secretary spoke through the phone.

“Get me on a call with Doctor Alastair,” Chuck stated.

“Right away.” She spoke as Chuck went back to drinking his coffee.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came into the house quietly, the house was dark except for the sun peeking in the windows despite the attempts to keep them out, Castiel walked up the stairs moving to check on the boys. Peering in, he saw the small night light on in the corner projecting stars onto the ceiling. Castiel closed the door before walking towards his bedroom. Dean’s soft snorting came from his bed as he eyed the small lump in his bed. Castiel tossed off his barely on shirt, slid off his pants before climbing into bed.

“Where did you go?” Dean’s soft voice made him instantly move to pull him close. “I hurried home and you were out.” Dean laid his head on his chest feeling his abs.

“Chuck needed me,” Castiel spoke. “Just a few things we needed to work out.”

“I saw Chuck today,” Dean mumbled barely awake. “I must look weird.”

“Why do you say that?” Castiel asked.

“He looked at me like he saw a ghost, his face paled and everything.” Dean stated nuzzling into his warmth. “...you’d tell me I look weird right?”

“Yeah.” Castiel swallowed wanting to get off this death topic.

_ “Liar.”  _ Dean mumbled.

“You always look good to me.” Castiel covered cupping Dean’s ass with care. Dean sucked in air. Dean always loved Castiel’s hands on him. His hands were made to cup his body. Dean always seemed so much happier with Castiel’s hands on him. Castiel smiled at the calm his mate felt as Dean sucked in air. 

“You can pretend I’m  _ not _ perfect in your eyes for a second.” Dean glanced up at him.

“Okay,” Castiel stated. 

“You will not.” Dean snorted smiling up at him.  
  
  
“I will.” Castiel stated seriously.  
  
  
“You will not.” Dean laughed.  
  
  
“I swear. Ask me anything. And for one minute I will pretend you are not perfect.” Castiel beamed putting on a timer on his phone. 

“Okay, let’s do something easy. Do you think I look good right now with my bed head and drool?” Dean asked as Castiel just stared at him. It was quiet as Dean laughed. “You said you would be honest with me for one minute.” Castiel casually looked at his phone. “Aren’t you going to say something?”

“Ten seconds.” Castiel mumbled under his breath as the phone went off. Castiel stopped the timer and turned to Dean. “You look so fucking good.” Castiel cupped his face and kissed him. Dean laughed loudly as he lovingly kissed back. 

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Dean laughed playfully turning away, shoving him off as Castiel laughed back. “Good night!” Castiel pulled him close, sucking in air as he held him from behind.

“...Good night.” Castiel whispered, closing his eyes to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean drank coffee as he passed Gabriel some more ketchup. Castiel watched Gabriel slather more ketchup than he did eggs. He had been trying to figure out how to get Dean an appointment without being suspicious. Dean reached over taking the ketchup from Gabriel who had drowned his plate. 

“We don’t play with our food,” Dean commented.

“I was not.” Gabriel pouted innocently. 

“You just overflooded your plate.” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s how I like my eggs.” Gabriel mumbled trying not to smile after getting caught.

“Then eat it.” Dean offered, smiling knowing he won’t. Gabriel made a face before he broke into giggles. Dean grabbed him smushing him in kisses when Castiel turned seeing Chuck and a man he didn’t recognize walking into the dining room. Dean stopped turning to look at them in surprise. It was almost time for curfew. “Chuck, What a pleasure to see you.” Dean stood moving to shake his hand. 

“Pleasure is all mine.” Chuck shook his hand. Castiel stood shaking his hand as well. “Castiel.”

“Chuck,” Castiel spoke as Chuck turned his attention to the man in a doctor’s white coat. 

“This is Doctor Alastair,” Chuck stated. “He’s here on my request to give you both a quick check-up. Hear your lungs, draw blood, give you your vaccines. All that.”

“That’s nice of you,” Dean asked. “You didn’t have to.”

“I just want your vaccines labeled and documented. It’s the rule I make sure you are being held safe and cared for.” Chuck stated. “Would you mind if we start with Sam?” Dean pulled Sam up into his arms before sitting him down in his lap. Doctor Alastair took some time to listen to his lungs, checking his reflexes, and checking his throat and eyes. 

“Alright, just one flu vaccine for you.” Doctor Alastair softly cleaned the arm as Sam turned away closing his eyes expecting the pain. Gabriel started watching his brother get injected with something. Gabriel had never seen medicine like that, he normally wasn’t in the room when Dean or Sam needed medical stuff done. “All done.” Doctor Alastair put a bandaid on the wound. Castiel eyed Sam’s arm making sure his son was okay. 

“I didn’t cry!” Sam stated. 

“Good boy!” Dean laughed, kissing his face as he helped him down. “Go play with Gabriel.” Sam walked over to Gabriel showing him his arm as the boys talked to each other walking to play in the backyard. 

“Your turn, Dean.” The doctor spoke as Dean nodded. Castiel moved closer and leaned to sit back against the table, Dean’s free hand holding Castiel’s knee to calm the nervousness he felt from Castiel. The check-up was normal. Lung sounds good. Eyes look good, ears, nose, and mouth. Perfect. 

Castiel kept expecting to hear something was wrong. That the Dean that sat before him was a walking supernatural creature and that Dean was dead. That news never came. Castiel was instead comforted by his mate's loving touch. Even when Dean got some blood drawn. Dean watched the blood fill the vial before it was disconnected and wrapped up. 

Dean moved his arm once free to move it rotating his arm to stretch out the sore muscle. Dean noticed Doctor Alastair pull out a needle ready to inject him. 

_ Wrong. _

A voice in his head whispered as Alastair cleaned up the area he planned to inject. 

_ Wrong. _   
  
What was whispering so softly Dean had to strain to hear. 

**_WRONG._ **

Alastair moved to inject him with the needle when Dean’s hand shot forward with inhuman speed grabbing him to stop the injection. Dean’s eyes flashed blue just for a second, Castiel, Chuck, and Alastair didn’t speak as the blue glow faded just as quickly as it came. If either of them blinked it was gone.

“I _don’t_ want one.” Dean stood grabbing his plate from the table, cleaning up after their breakfast. 

“Dean, I insist-” Chuck spoke moving to take a step forward as Castiel put his hand out against Chuck’s chest stopping him immediately from following. 

“He said no.” Castiel growled his eyes glowing as Dean walked into the kitchen. Castiel waited till Dean was out of ear shot before removing his hand from Chuck’s chest. “...You got your blood. The deal is done. Leave before curfew.” Chuck nodded softly in respect before Chuck ushered Doctor Alastair to follow. Alastair put the needle away in his bag before following after Castiel watching him go. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Chuck got into his limo lighting up a cigarette as Alastair got in with him. Chuck slid his lighter back into his pocket when he lit it. 

“We need more than just blood to test-” Alastair spoke as Chuck put his hand up silencing him.

“...Patience.” Chuck whispered blowing out smoke as Chuck watched the demons setting up for their time, wondering what secrets the demon queen’s body held for the next evolution of humanity.


	17. The life of night

Dean’s eyes slid over the sky as he sat under the stars, he sat on the balcony just waking up compared to everyone else. Dean liked to sit and drink coffee watching them, holding a blanket to his body. He could see the lights of the city from where he was, today Sam and Gabriel would both leave with Castiel out to the city at night. Dean knew they needed to take it easy with the introductions. Gabriel had such a good interaction with the outside world, Dean worried about Sam going out there without him. He trusted his husband. He knew Castiel, Gabriel, and even Benny could and would protect Sam...but Dean worried.

Dean turned his head to see Castiel pushing open the balcony sliding door, Dean turned to look at him as Castiel leaned down kissing him. Dean kissed him back with care as Castiel moved to sit in the chair next to him. 

“It’s beautiful, What the demons do at night,” Dean started seeing from the distance the string lights being set up. 

The string lights were being set up on the dead street lights. They always took time at eleven pm. The main merchants and set up crew were allowed to come out earlier than the others. Technically allowed at the earliest ten-thirty and would be set up exactly at midnight to sell meats and stuff. They knew the rules, no messing with humans or they would lose their business, homes, and lives. These demons were normal ones who lived in human dwellings. They lived in the city or on farms. They knew the rules and respected them. Everyone left the demons alone and the demons left the humans alone. 

“Isn’t it?” Castiel hummed as he closed his eyes relaxing into his chair. “It’s always so vibrant, I can’t wait for you to see it in real life. It’s a mixture of past and future. Beautiful, Really.”

“It’s Sam’s turn today,” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. Dean took a sip of his coffee, looking out. 

“I know you are worried,” Castiel stated.”But I promise I would never let anything happen to you.” Dean stared at him, the voice inside him was silent but...something about those words  _ seemed _ wrong...but he didn’t know why.

“I trust you,” Dean commented as he taking a sip of coffee when small patting feat made them turn around to see Sam blinking at them. “Good morning!” Castiel opened his arms for the child as Sam bolted into Castiel’s arms with love. Sam nuzzled into him, Castiel smiled at the small boy. 

“Excited to see the world at night?” Castiel asked as Sam nodded happily. Dean watched them before he turned towards the city.

______________________________________________________________________   
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
Dean slid on the knitted covering on Gabriel’s wings, it was getting cold outside and Dean didn’t want them to be cold. Dean checked over Gabriel before giving him a kiss. He moved to Sam tying his shoes before he fixed his buttons on his coat which Sam had missed a button. Dean kissed him before turning to Castiel. Castiel was already done up but he pulled Dean into a loving kiss. Dean kissed back holding him with care before pulling back.

“Sam, don’t run off.” Dean turned to him worried. 

“I won’t.” Sam beamed in excitement. 

“Promise to hold Daddy’s or your brother’s hand the whole time?” Dean spoke. 

“Yes!” Sam stated as Dean cupped his face kissing him too. 

“Be good.” Dean held himself watching the boys, Castiel and Benny walking out without him. Dean watched nervously as Dean felt a pull on his pant leg. Dean turned to see Lilith beaming up at him, sporting some clothes Dean had bought her along with the stuff delivered this morning. Crowley or Benny seemed to have tried and failed to put her hair into even pigtails. Dean turned to see Eve standing next to him with a hairbrush stuck in her hair. 

“I told Mama Crowley I can do it…” Eve stated. “But I got it stuck…I don’t want to show him I can’t...use this human thing. I don’t want him to be mad and regret getting us...” Dean sighed sadly touching her chin. 

“I can see what I can do to get it out,” Dean stated. “But I promise you, Mama Crowley wouldn’t be mad.” Dean scooped up Lilith and held his hand out to Eve.

“H...He won’t?” Eve sniffed in tears taking it.

“No, in fact, he might be mildly impressed by how stuck you got it,” Dean stated. “Come on, I’m sure Joanna, Me, and Crowley can figure it out how to get it unstuck.” Eve followed him to the kitchen, Dean happy for the distraction.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam held onto Castiel’s hand as Castiel walked into the city, Castiel and Gabriel walked used to the life at night but Sam slowing down made them turn. Sam stared at the puppet show going on for the kids while the parents shopped around. Castiel sighed at Sam who, of course, got distracted by the beginning of the market. Castiel kneeled down to Sam softly. 

“Why don’t we get you some snacks and we can come back?” Castiel offered as Sam nodded happily moving to pull Castiel along. 

Castiel laughed as Gabriel giggled. Sam walked through the market with them, looking at the clothes being sold, meats being cut up. The beasts would sniff the air smelling a fresh human and turn to follow the young boy with the king. The rumors had been around for a bit now and everyone knew of the young human boy who was the adopted son of the king. 

“Daddy!” Gabriel called running towards a stall, there were a lot of human items scavenged and repaired. Castiel paused staring at the items on the table. Gabriel happily eyeing the different toys from the human world. Sam eyed them as well, things he knew of and knew a lot of. A Furby, a couple of kids books, some dolls that were in very good condition due to the repair from the clerk.

“Yo, it’s the king.” The man spoke surprised, it wasn’t common for the king to be running around the market as Castiel nodded his head in respect towards him.

“What are you looking at, pup?” Castiel asked as Gabriel showed him the dolls. 

“For the girls? I thought they might like some toys.” Gabriel showed him the doll, Castiel smiled touching his head with love.

“Masters, You don’t have to pay for anything-” Benny tried but Castiel handed over the money anyways.    
  
“It’s our pleasure.” Castiel laughed. Sam walked a bit away checking the table but paused when he saw an assortment of repaired watches. Sam picked one up looking at it before he paused when he noticed a book on the table. Sam picked it up flipping through the pages seeing the used pages of the book. The book was empty of writing, however. 

“It’s a magical book.” The old woman spoke as Sam glanced up seeing an old woman in a rocking chair. Her body shook, her skin sagged so badly Sam couldn’t see her eyes behind her aged skin of centuries. “In there are answers to questions, you can’t even begin to think.” Sam glanced up to her looking confused. 

“But there is nothing inside,” Sam asked behind his long hair that fell into his face. 

“That’s because you need to give it something to get something.” The old woman spoke offering her hand to the child. Sam softly placed the book in her hands. The old woman blew on the open page which showed some writing on it. Sam lit up with surprise as the old woman handed it back. 

“This is so cool!” Sam spoke, flipping through the revealed pages. The old woman smiled at the child’s amusement as he couldn’t read the words. 

“Mom, this is the king’s human, stop peddling that invisible ink shit.” The merchant spoke, as his mother hissed at him exposing her forked tongue at him. 

“It’s old magic-” His mother spoke arguing as the man rolled his eyes. 

“It’s invisible ink, ma!” The man spoke as Sam watched the ink start to disappear. “You blow hot air on it, it appears. Not Magic.”

“Do you like it, Sammy?” Castiel asked as Sam nodded. 

“It’s so cool!” Sammy stated as Castiel pulled some gold coins. 

“How much?” Castiel asked. 

“No price.” The mother spoke. 

“She’s right, that thing is so old, it’s practically falling apart. You can have it for free. I think I got an invisible ink pen somewhere.” The man spoke patting his chest for a pen. 

“It’s magic-” The mother warned.

“Ma, knock it off!” The man called as she pouted. “Ah, yes, here it is.” The man handed over a pen he found in his pocket. “Invisible ink.”

“Thank you!” Sam beamed so happily holding it to his chest. Castiel still handed over some coins for the stuff, the man thanked him as they walked away.

“You should have been raised better, to mess with old magic, your parents should be ashamed.” The old woman snapped.

“Ma! You’re my mom! YOU raised me!” The man explained loudly as she pouted.

“Well, it’s your father’s fault…” The old woman mumbled. 

“YOU had me by yourself! Asexual reproduction! You are BOTH my parents.” The man yelled as she pouted again but shut up. “...That’s what I thought.” 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked up to a vender to grab some food as Gabriel led Sam to the puppets with Benny following after. The kids were laughing at the puppet being smacked by another puppet. 

“What do you have today?” Castiel asked the woman to cook behind the counter.

“All freshly caught human today.” The woman blew her hair out of her face, her tucks obvious on her face. “Or we have roasted human, slowly cooking for a week in my ‘amily’s secret spices.” 

“That sounds wonderful, Can I get a leg?” Castiel’s mouth watered at the thought of homemade fatty street food. “Got anything human free for the kids?” She nodded before moving to some meat her husband was cooking. They spoke to each other for a moment. 

“My ‘usbands got some of our last human free meat, pretty popular today. Deer. Freshly caught.” The woman spoke.

“I’ll take some of the deer too and a cup of blood for my bodyguard,” Castiel stated as the woman nodded handing him some of the smoking hot human, which Castiel took a happy bite of. The spices were delicious. She carefully marked the non-human meat legs and thigh on a different color napkin. Castiel happily sat next to the kids handing over their meat. The boys spoke excitedly about the large “chicken legs” as they watched the performance. Castiel happily watched the boys, lost in them more than the puppet show.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was already deep asleep when Castiel returned home from his trip to town with the boys, Castiel pulled off his shirt and pants seeing his mate in bed clutching his stuffed dog. Castiel smiled at him moving to pull the small dog from his arms. Dean stirred softly as Castiel picked up Dean’s arm to move there instead. Dean’s hands moved over the skin recognizing the person in his arms.

“Hey.” Dean breathed tiredly as Castiel looked down at Dean who moved into his arms. “Did you boys have fun?”

“The boys had a blast,” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded softly on his chest. “I think letting the news go around about Sam was a good way, people just stared curiously. Nothing happened besides looks.” 

“That’s good,” Dean stated moving to sit up tiredly, straddling him. “I was worried but I completely got sucked into getting a brush out of Eve’s hair without cutting it out.”

“Did you?” Castiel asked. 

“We managed,” Dean stated as Castiel rubbed circles with his thumbs on his thigh. “We saved her hair.”

“I knew you could.” Castiel leaned up kissing his neck as Dean gave him more access. 

“Did you feed the boys?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“I made sure they were fed wonderful deer, and put to bed on time,” Castiel spoke flipping them as Dean sucked in air as Castiel’s hands slid up his inner thigh. “While I enjoyed some thigh, but I’m still a little hungry.” Castiel playfully bit into Dean’s thigh making Dean gasp at the feel. “Mind if I have a midnight snack?” Castiel’s eyes glowed as Dean nodded. Castiel smirked at that, happy to greedily eat his little red riding hood whole.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rubbed his face tiredly, his body was full of bruises and love bites of sex. Dean could still feel Castiel’s hands gripping at his thighs. Dean placed his hand over Castiel’s handprint bruised into his pale skin. Dean’s hands seemed so much smaller in comparison, Dean eyed the bruise before he got up. Moving to the closet, he eyed the closet he now shared. How did he start just becoming a part of Castiel’s being? Dean grabbed for one of Castiel’s sweaters and went to the bathroom to shower. 

When Dean came out he noticed Castiel getting dressed in the room, Dean hated when he got dressed fancy. It meant he was leaving. Dean walked up behind him and held him. Castiel smiled softly touching his hands on his chest. 

“Will you be gone long?” Dean asked. Castiel turned seeing his mate looking so small in his sweater. Dean seemed swallowed in it. Dean tilted his head, something Castiel noticed Sam do a lot. Something Sam must have gotten it from Dean. 

“One, maybe two days.” Castiel turned. “I have some issues up North I need to handle before it gets worse.” 

“What do you do when you’re away?” Dean asked as Castiel cupped his face, seeing Dean’s eyes taking him in before he kissed his forehead. 

“How about I take you once I officially announce you to the people?” Castiel stated. “You can see what I do when I am gone.” Dean lit up at that. 

“You’d really take me?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. Dean pushed up on his tippy toes, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him happily. Castiel hummed at his mate’s happiness. Castiel sometimes imagined his mate as a hellhound, right now, if he had a tail it would be wagging. 

“Of course, I want to show you off.” Castiel hummed before he leaned down. “ _ Especially how well you took me last night.”  _ Dean blushed at that as Castiel’s hands cupped his ass. “ _ Are you sure you aren’t one of my subjects?...how can a human handle me at my worst?” _ Castiel bit at his ear as Dean blushed harder. 

“You are always your worst.” Dean playfully pushed him away. 

“...fair.” Castiel laughed as Castiel pulled the hood on Dean’s head before pulling the string on the hoodie making it cover Dean’s face.

“The  _ absolute _ worst.” Dean laughed trying to free his face. Castiel smiled to himself, as he finished with his tie.

“Ready, my lord?” Crowley’s voice made Dean turn to laugh as he struggled to be free of his hood.

“Yeah,” Castiel spoke as Dean held out his hands trying to find Castiel lost in the room.

“Did you say goodbye to the boys?” Dean called as Castiel smiled taking his hands. 

“I did. Now I just got to say goodbye to you.” Castiel hummed undoing the hood a bit to be able to kiss him. Dean kissed back with care. “Love you, be back soon.”

“Love you.” Dean hummed back before Castiel closed up the hood again with a pull of the string laughing. Lighter this time so Dean can free himself. Castiel smiled watching Dean laughing trying to free himself as Castiel left. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked through the market, his eyes glued to his phone, he knew Castiel would be asleep since it was the day but he couldn’t help miss him when he was gone. Dean kept finding himself checking his phone anyways. Dean clutched the new library books in his hands as he got a text...from Pizza hut. Dean lazily read over the coupon before he rolled his eyes when someone slammed into his shoulder knocking him back and making him drop his phone. 

“Ouch! Asshole!” Dean cursed moving to touch his sore arm. Dean paused feeling liquid on his hand and pulled back seeing some blood. Dean blinked moving his arm to see a small bit of blood-forming a blood drop, wiping it away, he almost confused it with someone else’s blood...but his arm hurt. Dean didn’t see anything though. 

_ Wrong wrong wrong. _

His voice whispered inside him. Dean tried to see who hit him but they were lost on the crowd. Dean moved to grab his phone from the floor. Something wasn’t right, something was wrong. Everything inside him told him to run. To get out of these. However, Dean started to see double as he kneeled down. The whole world rotated like the floor was pulled out from under him. Dean started to pass out when a hand grabbed for his arm, stopping him from falling fast first into the cement. 

“Careful.” Chuck came running over to Alastair who casually held the passed out man’s arm in his arms. “You don’t want to hurt him, if the big guys feels it, we might be done for.”

“If he can take a bullet without his lapdog noticing.” Alastair picked up Dean cradling him in his arms as Dean slept peacefully. “I think a little needle prick and a couple of bumps aren’t the worst things to happen to him.”

“Look, we have a deal. He sleeps the whole experiment. You bring him back to my office when you are done.” Chuck stated. “We got a limited window. I don’t want anyone to seem suspicious.” 

“You got it, boss. I’ll even deliver him to you with a little bow.” Alastair beamed as he carried him towards his van. Chuck watched him carefully load Dean into the back of his van before Chuck picked up Dean’s cellphone off the floor and walked away. 

“I need a drink.” Chuck breathed under his breath. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes shot open as he looked around the room in a drugged state, he felt like vomiting, his whole world was still spinning, his eyes moving and trying to focus on where he was. He tried to sit up despite his sickness but his arms...were strapped to a hospital bed. Dean turned to throw up off the side of the hospital bed. The Meds making him sick as a hand touched the back of his neck. Dean closed his eyes leaning into the cold touch. His skin felt like it was on fire. 

“Cas.” Dean breathed a whimper as the hand softly let go of him.

“Wrong person.” The voice spoke as Dean’s eyes shot up to...the doctor from his check-up. 

“You’re that doctor.” Dean breathed confused as Alastair lightly pushed him back to laying on the bed. Dean groaned at the pressure given as Alastair strapped his head down. “W-What are you doing to me?”   
  


“Nothing, because this is a dream,” Alastair spoke. “It’s all in your head.” Alastair grabbed some medication putting it into a syringe. “After all you won’t remember anything when I’m done. I can promise you that.”

_ Run. Run. Not safe. Run. Run. _

The voice in his head pounded a threat. Dean needed to run, he needed to leave. Dean struggled to try to break free of the straps. He didn’t have time to react as Alastair moved to inject him again.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Alastair breathed as Dean’s head started to spin and once again it all went dark. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean shot awake panting as he glanced around the room in fright, but all he found was him laying on the couch in Chuck’s office as Chuck worked on something at his desk. 

“How are you feeling?” Chuck’s voice spoke not looking up from his work. “You dozed off talking to me, you said you weren’t feeling well.” Dean touched his head still feeling the throbbing in his head. 

“...Oh...um...a little better.” Dean lied, he didn’t remember coming here.

“That’s good.” Chuck smiled as Dean hesitantly sat up. “Careful, you were feeling dizzy.” 

“I’m better now,” Dean reassured worried about worrying him as he stood. “I-I should get home, I stayed out too late as it was.” 

“Alright, if you must,” Chuck spoke giving him a sad smile. “Feel better Dean, I’ll see you next time.” Dean gave him a soft smile in return before he moved to leave the office. Chuck watched him go before Chuck’s eyes moved to the screen of all the test results ran on Dean. “...Fascinating.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the hiatus. I had a lot of family issues come up, not including everyone in my family but me catching covid. I don't want to go into the laundry list of family reasons that happened at once. Everyone seems to be okay, most of healed but my mom is still in the worst of it. I hope I can go back to typing and being a positive outlook for you guys. Sending love.


	18. Jessica

Dean rubbed sunscreen onto the boys’ skin as Sam kept looking into the pool despite it being later. Dean didn’t even know they had one, but now that it is hot out. Joanna recommended they take advantage of the pool. Dean could remember Joanna smiling as she pushed a hidden button making the pool appear from under the backyard grass cover. Dean blinked in surprise watching a metal cover moving back. 

“Master installed a pool but never uses it,” Joanna explained. “It would be nice to see it used.” Dean reached down feeling the hot pool. It was perfect for a night swim. Sam kept laughing as Dean put sunscreen on them. Despite it being late, Dean knew it wouldn’t be fun to get a late-night sunburn. Sam happily moved to jump into the pool, Gabriel looked at the water nervously as Dean put sunscreen on him. 

“You know how to swim, right, love?” Dean asked as Gabriel nodded. 

“But we were told only to bathe in the shallow water because if we go deeper monsters will eat us,” Gabriel spoke.

“I promise, there is nothing in the water.” Dean touched his face leading him to the pool. Gabriel looked down seeing the water. Nothing laid inside except Sam who was swimming in the deep end. “See?” Gabriel nodded feeling a bit better as Dean smiled softly at him. “Good to go,” Dean stated as Gabriel moved to the water shyly. Dean slid some sunscreen on him as Gabriel moved to the shallow end walking in as Sam swam over to him. Gabriel sat in the shallow end in the water letting his wings move and flap making splashes that made Sam laugh loudly. 

Dean moved to slide off his shirt but paused when he felt so much pain to lift up his arms. Joanna noticed Dean grunt in pain. 

“Are you alright?” Joanna asked. 

“Yeah, can you watch them for me?” Dean asked but he didn’t wait for an answer. Dean moved to the bathroom. Slowly pulling his shirt up, he grunted in pain slowly exposed his chest. Dean eyed the bruising on his body. A mixture of yellows, blacks, and dark purples on his chest. Dean touched his chest wincing before slowly following the bruise up his back it was on one side of his body. Dean blinked wondering what the fuck he did to himself. 

_ Wrong. Wrong. Wro- _

“What happened?” A voice made Dean jump forcing his shirt down as he turned seeing Castiel standing there, Dean was surprised Castiel came home soon. 

“C-Cas.” Dean turned in surprise as Castiel walked over lifting his shirt with care. 

“Ouch.” Castiel hissed touching the skin. “What happened?”

“I...I fell down some stairs at the library.” Dean blew it off not wanting to worry his mate. Castiel softly cupped his chin and kissed him with care. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded.

“Yeah, of course. I didn’t even realize I bruised till I tried to swim.” Dean laughed. 

“Swim?” Castiel stated confused. “...Oh, yeah, you discovered the pool. I forgot I had that.”

“I figured. Or you would have gotten used it to get me naked sooner.” Dean laughed softly kissed him. Castiel smiled at that happily to kiss his mate, Dean moaned softly allowing his mate to hold him, but softly pulled back. 

“I’m going swimming,” Dean stated as he give him another kiss before he left out the bedroom. Castiel smirked going to go change out of his suit.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean relaxed in the pool floating as he heard the boys laughing and screaming in the shallow end. Dean gasped when a splash made him get hit by a wave of water, Dean shot up coughing as Castiel beamed innocently at him. Dean splashed him laughing. 

“Bad dog.” Dean stuck out his tongue as Castiel splashed him only to be splashed by a cannonball by Sam made Castiel protect himself laughing. Gabriel paddled like a dog to Castiel, who moved to grip the angel who wasn’t used to the water.   
  


“Hey, pup. No playing alone in the deep end without mama and I okay?” Castiel spoke concerned as Gabriel held onto him.

“I can go into town and get him some floaties,” Dean spoke when he closed his eyes, remembering a flash of something that gave him a headache. Dean shook his head out of it but Castiel didn’t notice holding onto his son.

“I promise,” Gabriel stated shyly.    
  
“Just till we can teach you to swim okay?” Castiel stated. “You can’t flap as you can in air with your wings.”

“Okay,” Gabriel spoke as he sucked his thumb holding onto Castiel in the water. Sam swam and kicked hard making hard splashes all over them. Gabriel laughed as Castiel covered his eyes to the water. Dean was lost in thoughts. Thoughts he couldn’t quite figure it out. Dean got distracted when Sam splashed him, Dean softly pulled him close laughing with them. 

He didn’t know why he felt so off lately, ever since he fell asleep on Chuck’s couch discussing...What were they talking about? He didn’t remember why he was even in Chuck’s office or even seeing Chuck.

“Dean? You okay?” Castiel asked as he moved to pull Sam from his arms worried about the bruising. 

“I-I’m fine. I’m just tired.” Dean lied knowing he was worrying Castiel. 

“Well, I’m home now, why don’t you go take a nap,” Castiel reassured. Normally Dean would argue with him, seeing as he hasn’t seen his mate but he...wasn’t lying about being tired. His whole body was sore, he just wanted to rest. Dean nodded moving to kiss Castiel before he pulled himself out of the pull by the ladder. Castiel watched him go concerned as Dean wrapped a towel around himself and went inside. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastair smiled at his microscope as he looked into it glancing into the samples he took from Dean. Alastair had been waiting for these kinds of samples for years, it was beautiful. The Demon DNA and Human DNA. How was this even possible? Alastair’s mind was blown. He turned when he heard the door to see Chuck standing there holding some food. Alastair turned giving him a soft smile as Chuck came over seeming to be carrying some fast food. 

Alastair sat back in his chair as Chuck sat next to him moving to bring up his food, out of the wrapper going to eat. They didn’t say anything as Alastair stopped his looking into the microscope to grab his food. 

“Is this to make up for your zero faith in me?” Alastair beamed as Chuck looked annoyed. 

“I had faith. I just didn’t want this to go wrong. Dean can’t know what we did. If Castiel finds out.” Chuck stated. 

“Hey, this is for the better of humanity,” Alastair reassured. “Think about cancer we can cure. Diseases we are born with that can be erased. We as humans need to evolve.” 

“I know,” Chuck stated as Alastair eyed him. 

“Look.” Alastair moved out of the way of the microscope, Chuck eyed him before he moved to look inside it. 

“What am I looking at?” Chuck asked as Alastair held 

“Dean’s blood exposed to the cancer cells. The red is the blood and the purple is the cancer cells.” Alastair explained. 

“There is no purple,” Chuck spoke confused as Alastair beamed. 

“There was before you walked in,” Alastair stated. “Fifteen minutes was all it took for the cancer cells to be destroyed. Dean’s body can regenerate itself.”

“That’s how he survived being shot.” Chuck started rubbing his chin. 

“That’s not all I discovered. One of Dean’s ancestors has been naughty naughty.” Alastair spoke walking over to his paperwork bringing a sheet over to Chuck. “This is why the mating bonded so well with his DNA.” Chuck looked at the gibberish on the paperwork. “Dean’s not completely human. He’s got some unknown DNA in there, he shouldn’t have.”

“What do you mean?” Chuck asked as Alastair pointed to one of the strains. 

“This DNA. It’s not human.” Alastair stated. “One of Dean’s ancestors must have fooled around with a demon and gotten pregnant. Though through the generations it's been bred out slowly, it’s there.” 

“It’s not possible,” Chuck spoke. “Never has there been a successful human and demon breeding.”

“The thing is. Sam doesn’t have the same anomaly spike in Dean’s.” Alastair started showing Sam’s blood. 

“What does that mean?” Chuck asked. 

“I think...Dean has some powers.” Alastair stated. “I think Castiel’s bite triggered it.” Alastair moved to the computer. “Dean would be the first human to have powers, his combined DNA of demon and human. This could change everything as we know it. The beginning of the evolution of human beings. This is exactly what my research has been about-” Chuck started to cough as Alastair looked worried. Seeing the rough coughs into Chuck’s handkerchief, he could see the blood staining through. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Chuck stated pulling the rag from his lips. “I’m only dying,” Chuck said like it didn’t matter. 

“I promise...you aren’t going to die,” Alastair spoke seriously wiping the blood that remained on Chuck’s lip. “Dean’s blood is the way, I know it…” Alastair leaned down brushing his thumb against Chuck’s cheeks moving to kiss him when Chuck turned away avoiding his lips. Alastair looked upset but said nothing. “...I can’t kiss my fiance?”

“...I broke up with you.” Chuck started holding himself.

“Because you rather push me away, then have me hold your hand through this,” Alastair commented.

“BECAUSE I’D RATHER NOT HAVE YOU ATTACHED TO A DYING MAN!” Chuck turned angrily. 

“I promised you, you won’t die. I will  _ save _ you.” Alastair snapped as Chuck shook his head. 

“This was a mistake, you shouldn’t have talked me into this fake hope-” Chuck turned to leave. 

“Chuck, wait-” Alastair moved to grab his arm but Chuck ripped away as it burned. Alastair looked down. “...I need more information on Dean’s ancestry. If I can know what demon he is, I can work with it better. There are a lot of Species of demon, some we don’t even know about.” 

“How do I ask him about some rumor of a half breed without giving it away we are messing with the blood?” Chuck asked as Alastair beamed at him. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Alastair stated. “You always do,” Chuck said nothing eyeing him before turning to leave. Alastair waited for Chuck to leave before he sighed, pulling out smoke and placing the cig behind his ear. Putting the blood sample he was using away before he sighed a deep breath. Alastair angrily tossed his desk sending the desk he was working on and everything off it. His assistant came in blinking in surprise as glass shattered everywhere from the now broken items. 

“...I’m going to call the janitor.” The man spoke as Alastair put the cigarette to his lips lighting it, Alastair didn’t budge blowing smoke from his nose. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean panted tiredly after his orgasm, rolling off Castiel to collapse to the side. Dean closed his eyes as Castiel eyed his body. Dean’s body was healing so well, it wasn’t even more than a day and the new bruises from sex were already stronger from his body’s beating. Dean turned to face the pillow to rest. A knock at the door made Castiel sit up rubbing his face. Dean pulled the covers over himself to sleep tired from the rough sex. Castiel grabbed his robes sliding them on before pulling open the door. 

“You have Mr. Shirley in your office,” Crowley spoke holding little Lilith who must have woke up in the middle of the night again. Castiel looked back into the room seeing Dean was already fast asleep. Castiel nodded before closing the door and heading over there.

“Chuck.” Castiel moved to the office, seeing Chuck sitting on the desk staring at him. “I didn’t know we had a meeting.”

“We don’t,” Chuck stated as he held out a paper. Castiel looked at the paper as he took it. 

“What is this,” Castiel asked. 

“Is Dean really the first mating between a Beauty and a Beast?” Chuck asked. 

“That I know of,” Castiel stated. “Why what is this?”

“It’s Dean’s blood. It says he has unknown DNA. It was so unnoticed before you mated him, but now that you have it’s awakened.” Chuck stated. “That’s why Dean didn’t die. You have awakened his Supernatural genes passed down.” Castiel took a seat on the closest chair. Castiel seemed as surprised as him, but he seemed to be holding something back. “Spill.”

“...Look, I don’t know exactly who the parents are...but I remembered...an odd instance with a little girl…” Castiel started.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many centuries ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


A loud airy breath blowing out the candle on her wooden side dresser made little blue eyes shoot open. She looked around in fear, pulling the blankets to her chest, the seven-year-old's eyes moved to her sister in the dark. Bela holding a stuffed bear to her chest.

“ _ Bela? _ ” The little girl whispered. She tried again to get her sister’s attention from the bed.  _ “Bela!” _

“ _ What, Jessica? _ ” A girl sat up tiredly, half asleep as she looked at her. Jessica eyed her ten-year-old sister who always seemed so strong and brave. 

“ _ The candle went out, _ ” Jessica whispered as Bela rubbed her eyes. 

_ “Mom said we needed to put it out before bed anyways,” _ Bela whispered.  _ “She’s going to get mad.” _

_ “But Jessica, the whisper did it, something bad is going to happen. _ ” Jessica sniffed.

“ _ The whisper isn’t real.” _ Bela sighed.  _ “Go back to bed.” _

“Bela,” Jessica said loudly as Bela sat up rubbing her face moving to climb out of bed. 

“I’ll get another match, but if it happens again, I’m not lighting it again.” Bela got up moving out of the bedroom, the door remained open a crack as Jessica paused hearing a soft melody, it sounded like a flute. Jessica moved to look out of the window when she noticed...Children happily leaving their homes, some holding hands, others holding younger babies. 

_ Something was wrong. _

_ Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.  _

  
  


“Bela?” Jessica called when...she noticed Bela was standing outside. “Bela!” Jessica bolted out of her bed, forgetting her fears to leave out the open front door. “Bela! Come back!” Jessica called seeing the kids laughing and singing as they walked towards the mountain. They were never allowed outside the village. Especially up on the mountain. “Bela! You’re going to get in trouble!” But the kids ignored her happily skipping towards the mountain path. Jessica moved to run, forgetting her teddy in the doorway. “BELA!” 

Jessica tried to talk to the kids, running to keep up with her, trying to get Bela to stop. Trying to get the kids to listen, but no one noticed her. She waved her hand in front of their eyes but they were glazed over. It was like Jessica wasn’t even there. The farther they got up the mountain, the louder the flute got. Jessica just held onto her sister’s hand to keep up, but her sister had no reaction. When the kids suddenly stopped, Jessica looked around noticing they stood in front of a man. Jessica eyed the shirtless man, who smirked cruelly at them. 

“Children of the human village, My name is Cain,” Cian spoke from his spot on a boulder. “If you may know, you and the king of creatures have made a deal. A deal we will live in peace, you the day, we the night...A deal beneficial to you...a deal I don’t particularly like. You are the lowest on the food chain and deserve to be treated as such. Natural order and all.” 

_ Run. Run. Run. Run.  _ The voice screamed in Jessica’s head, despite her fear and the trusting whisper in her head, she ignored it holding onto Bela tighter.

“So you will be my declaration. A big fuck you to the guys in charge….You will be the prey, and you will be hunted. No piece of paper signed by a weak king is going to change that.” Cain stated. “...now...be a dear. Why don’t you show me how you can fly.” The children smiled happily as the kids without babies in their arms started to flap their wings like a bird happily moving to the cliffside. Children were laughing and happy as they all slowly started to throw themselves off the cliff. 

“BELA! NO!” Jessica pushed on her sister’s chest, trying to stop her. Cain’s eyes fell onto the one child who seems unaffected by his song. “BELA-” Jessica didn’t have time to react as Cain moved in front of her at quick speed holding her in the air by a hand on her neck. Jessica started to cough and choke trying to breathe. 

  
  


Cain could feel how  _ fragile  _ her neck felt in his touch, Bela and the other kids tossing themselves off the side till their laughter and songs were silent and there were no more sounds but the wind.

“Why doesn’t my spell work on you.” Cain shook her by the neck as Jessica coughed her face going red. “Aren’t you an interesting little thing…Are you an evolution of your species…”

Cain eyed her, rotating her slightly in his arms as though debating what to do with her. After a while, he seemed unimpressed. 

“I’ve seen you guys come from little things in the sea. This new evolution...is nothing extravagant. So you can’t be bewitched by my song.” Cain stated. “Big deal.”

Cain walked her towards the edge as he stopped holding her over the side of the cliff. Cain smirked at her so cruelly and coldly. 

“It doesn’t matter when you’re Dead, witch.” Cain moved to let go when a sword flew through the air slamming into Cain’s chest. Cain backed away, dropping Jessica onto the ground roughly. Cain groaned, falling onto his knees, as Someone landed beside Jessica. Jessica glanced up seeing a beautiful man with light blue glowing eyes. 

“Are you alright?” The voice spoke kneeling to her, offering her his hand. “I’m Castiel.” 

_ Safe. Safe. Safe. _

“C-Castiel?” Jessica spoke as she hesitantly took it. “I’m Jessica.” Castiel moved to look at Cain as Cain slowly started to pull the sword from his chest. 

“Jessica, go down to your parents,” Castiel stated. 

“B-But…” Jessica looked over towards the cliff. All those children...and her sister. 

“You can’t help them now,” Castiel stated. “We can only help you.” Jessica could hear the loud screams of their parents waking up to the sight below. Jessica didn’t know how she could move. How can she see what they all looked like now?

“Jessica,” Castiel spoke more powerfully as Cain stood up, the sword now free from Cain’s chest. “Go!” Jessica turned and ran as hard as she could away. Castiel remembered the sight of her as she ran as far as her little legs could go. 

He never forgot her. 

The one who lived. 

She ran turning only to give him one last look.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like forever. Thinking about it now, Dean did remind him so much of that little girl. Something about her eyes as she bolted away as far as her little legs could take her till she disappeared from view.

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel turned to Chuck who seemed to be taking it in, Chuck nodded as he rubbed his chin. It was quiet for a long time before Chuck spoke.

“So you are-” Chuck started.

“I’m sure, I believe that little girl was Dean’s ancestor,” Castiel stated. “I still remember her, how  _ strange _ I felt being near her. Something about her wasn’t normal.”

“Well, so her parents must have been when the demon entered the family line if you are so sure,” Chuck stated. “Do you remember her name?”

“Jessica,” Castiel stated.

“Are you sure?” Chuck started.

“Very much.” Castiel nodded as Chuck stood. 

“I’ll look into the family tree for a Jessica.” Chuck stated. “I’ll keep you informed if I find anything.” Castiel nodded still lost in the thought of the ghost and the kids who died, he didn’t even react as Chuck left the room, closing the door behind him. 


	19. Adam.

Castiel sat quietly in thought as he watched Dean laying on some pool on a blow-up floating chair, Gabriel had floaties which he was happily playing in the shallow end, closer to the deep end. Castiel sat on a poolside deck holding Sam who was tuckered out laying on his chest with blankets covering him. Castiel softly held Sam who he was pretty sure fell asleep a bit ago, Sam’s eyes were hurting him because he kept opening them under the water. Dean kept warning him not to but Sam didn’t listen. 

Dean moved when Gabriel swam to the floating chair which Dean smiled down at him. Gabriel tried to climb on when he toppled it over causing Dean to fall out into the water. Dean popped out of the water seeing Gabriel laughing loudly to him. Dean moved to hold Gabriel on his hip before he got them both out of the water. Dean set down Gabriel as he kneeled to wrap a towel around Gabriel. Gabriel happily took the warm towel before Dean took off the floaties. Castiel hit the cover button on the remote that placed a moving solid cover on it that was disguised to look like concrete. 

“Let’s go inside and change,” Dean spoke as he moved to pick up Sam from Castiel’s chest as he walked inside holding Sam, Gabriel holding his arm. Castiel gets up moving to follow after his mate. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was redressing after getting out of the pool when Dean walked in, Dean took the towel off his waist as he moved to change. 

“The boys are asleep,” Dean spoke. “Swimming really knocked them out.” Dean took off his swimsuit moving to put on some warm clothes. Castiel stared at him as Dean got redressed. Dean noticed his eyes on him, Dean slid on his pajamas walking over. 

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked as Castiel turned away. 

“Yeah, sorry, am I acting weird?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“You seem out of it.” Dean touched his face with care. 

“Sorry.” Castiel shook his head. “I-...I’m just worried about tonight when I take you out.” 

“Should we wait?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no. 

“It’s time,” Castiel stated softly touching his hand. “They need to know their queen.” 

Castiel caressed his cheek with care. Dean moved to easily kiss him, which Castiel kissed him back. Castiel twists him holding him by the neck slamming him back into the wall. Dean’s breath hitched, as his eyes glowed at the force of Castiel’s movements. Castiel stared into his glowing amber eyes back at his blue ones. Castiel slowly pulled his hand away from Dean’s neck moving to kiss his skin. Dean’s eyes continued to glow as he closed his eyes to the touch. 

Castiel happy to hold his lover in his arms, kissing his skin. He could smell how aroused Dean was as he moved to his knees to pull down Dean’s boxers in a quick movement. Dean gasped as Castiel slid him happily into his mouth. Dean gripped onto Castiel’s hair as Castiel gave him all the pleasure. 

It was a matter of time until Dean came into his mouth. Dean shuddered at the orgasm, forcing Castiel to stand up he kissed him with lust. Dean pushed him back towards the bed with such force Castiel actually tumbled onto it. Castiel blinked surprise as Dean climbed on top of him. 

Dean was rough as his eyes glow, riding Castiel desperately. Castiel could barely hold on letting Dean take control of the sex. Castiel came hard by his mate riding him into oblivion. Dean bit hard into Castiel’s shoulder, enough that he choked a groan of pain at the bite. Castiel never felt pain from Dean’s bites before. 

Castiel felt Dean pull back seeing the blood pouring down his face as his eyes flickered from amber to his human eyes. Dean panted looking down on Castiel as blood spilled down Dean’s face. Dean’s face looked confused as he touched his lips pulling back to see the blood on his lips before Dean looked like he was going to vomit from the taste. 

Dean climbed off Castiel to vomit into the toilet. Castiel got up to go to him but paused seeing the bite Dean took out of him. It was deep, blood poured roughly from his wounds. Castiel looked at the bite wound seeing how deep it was. Castiel was surprised as he pulled his skin back seeing his bone underneath. Castiel hissed when Dean pressed a cloth to the wound. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Dean choked in tears as he pressed a towel to his wounds. Castiel hissed at the pressure. “I-I don’t know what happened.” 

“It’s okay.” Castiel laughed as he cupped Dean’s face with his bloody hand. “It’s okay, I’ll heal soon.” Castiel leaned in and kissed him. 

“T-That wasn’t normal. What I did to you. I-I just-” Dean was silenced by the kiss. Dean pulled back trying to argue but was silenced again.

“I’ll go get this taken care of, shower, I’ll be back here when you get back,” Castiel explained as Dean hesitated before he nodded going to wash the blood off of him. Castiel grabbed his boxers sliding them on before walking out of the bedroom. 

“Shit.” A voice made Castiel turn seeing Benny who looked like he was turning out all the lights. Castiel gave him a shrug. “What happened to you?”

“Long story. Patch me up?” Castiel beamed at him.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny sewed the wound closed as Castiel drank down some bourbon, Castiel chuckled as Benny hit a sore spot. 

“Oof.” Castiel breathed. “He bit hard enough to hurt.”

“Dean really did this?” Benny stated. “You said because he’s got some demon in him?”

“Yeah, somewhere in his family tree,” Castiel stated while taking another drink. “Curious which kind tho. That bite was deadly.”

“Curious as well, luckily for you, he wasn’t venomous,” Benny stated. 

“That would have been fun.” Castiel laughed.

“No, it would have been you suffering for weeks on end,” Benny commented. “Always got to be safe when mating a venomous species.” 

“Amen to that.” Castiel took another swig as Benny cut the last bit of string with the stitches. Benny moved to wrap up the wound, Castiel sighed pausing when Dean popped his head in. 

“How is he doc?” Dean asked as Benny smiled at Dean. 

“It’s nothing, love.” Castiel laughed as Dean looked concerned. Dean kissed his cheek holding his hand. 

“I don’t know what came over me-” Dean tried as Benny chuckled. 

“Castiel took a chunk out of you,” Benny stated. “I think it’s fair now.” Dean smiled at this but breathed weakly holding Castiel’s hand. 

“I didn’t even know a human can bite that deep,” Dean stated as Castiel and Benny said nothing.

“All done,” Benny spoke as Castiel got up rotating his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Benny,” Castiel spoke as Dean noticed Castiel getting a little wobbly. “I might be a little weak.”

“Just a little,” Dean whispered taking his weight helping him to walk. 

“Do you need help?” Benny asked as Dean shook his head no. 

“Head to bed. I got him.” Dean spoke as he helped Castiel walk down the hall to their bedroom. 

Benny gave them a soft smile, cleaning his hands before he walked down to the servant courters. Benny always checked on each of his family before heading to bed. Opening first his sisters who were fast asleep curled into her giant stuffed bear she had since Gabriel’s birthday. Benny checked on the girls who were fast asleep, though they did have different beds, Benny noticed Lilith had crawled into Eve’s bed. Benny walked to his bedroom moving to take off his suit where Crowley was already sleeping. Benny stripped down into his boxers climbing into bed. 

“Benny?” Crowley mumbled as Benny shushed him with love spooning against him. “Why do you smell like blood?” 

“Long story. It’s not mine. Everyone is fine though.” Benny whispered as Crowley turned to curl into him to sleep just accepting the answer. Benny softly held Crowley as Benny sucked in the smell of his mate. Benny softly kissed his neck, as Crowley nuzzled into him. 

“Did you see the girl’s hair? I am getting better at braiding.” Crowley mumbled.

“Such a good mama,” Benny commented as Crowley exposed his neck. “Before you go back to sleep, I need to tell you something important.”

“Hmm?” Crowley asked as Benny squished him in a bear hug. 

“Thanks for being mine,” Benny whispered as Crowley chuckled at how cute he was, already starting to dose. 

“Stop being so cute, I have no energy to enjoy it,” Crowley mumbled as Benny let him go. Crowley turned to face him, laying his head on his chest as they went to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean moved to put on his coat Castiel held open for him, Dean was really nervous to finally be going out in the supernatural world. Dean looked so handsome, Castiel bought him some clothes just for today. Dean sort of felt out of his element so dressed up. He looked so handsome and Castiel couldn’t stop touching him. Dean softly kissed him as Castiel put the mask on his face to protect who he was.

“Ready, my love?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly kissing him. 

“Bye mommy, bye daddy!” Gabriel and Sam spoke hugging them as Dean waved to the others goodbye before they walked out into the city holding hands. Dean held his hand the whole time nervously leaving the mansion. Walking towards the city, Dean noticed looks since entering the city. People whispered and stared seeing Castiel instantly pull Dean closer at the looks. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Castiel stated as Dean turned to look at him, earning himself a kiss that seemed to get people’s attention. Castiel kept a hand on Dean’s lower waist as Dean glanced around the stalls of people. Meat hanging up and on tables presented to the public. Clothes were being sold, books and human items. 

Though that didn’t catch Dean’s eyes as much as the demon stuff. Demon weapons, Demon handmade items, and even specialty items. Dean kept walking overseeing all the cool little items, and even pets being sold. 

“Oh, let me get us some treats. Hold on a second.” Castiel turned to focus on a stall as Dean glanced around holding himself. He heard little nips and turned seeing these little creatures that were being sold. Dean noticed how cute they looked. Tiny little creatures, he never saw before. Dean left Castiel’s side to check on the cute vendor with the sign saying pets for sale. 

“Hey, little guy.” Dean kneeled to the top open pet pin, different small creatures happy for the attention. Dean picked up one that looked like a mix between a cat and a raccoon. It made some noise at the attention of being picked up. Dean smiled softly, placing it back to pet the others when a rough hand grabbed him. 

“Someone missing their livestock?” An Ogre yelled as Dean winced as his arm was trying to be yanked behind him. 

“Let me go!” Dean yanked trying to free himself from the Ogre. The Ogre grunted at his disrespect backhanding him hard in the face. Dean felt like he was hit by a rock. Dean’s lip poured blood as his mascarade mask fell off his face.

“You think a mask can hide where you are?! I can smell the fresh human you are!” The Ogre growled. “If no one claims you, you’ll be perfect for my stew!” 

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Dean twisted yanking his arm free, his eyes glowed as he shoved him back so hard it caused the ogre to slam into his stall. The Ogre blinked in surprise and fear as Dean glared at him. Dean’s hands were starting to faintly glow red with flames, Everyone around him backed up as Dean’s amber eyes glowed with anger. 

“That’s no human!” Someone yelled as Castiel turned at the commotion. 

“Shit.” Castiel moved to grab him and snap him out of it. He grabbed Dean’s face forcing him to look at him. 

“Dean, look, I got you a treat.” Castiel moved to force the sweet towards Dean’s face. Dean opened his mouth distinctively as Castiel popped the large ball of bread and frosting in his mouth before forcing a bucket on his head blocking view because he was before noticing Dean’s hands were glowing with flames. 

Castiel panicked as he forced Dean’s hands into the closest fish sellers barrel. The water sizzled as it cooled off his hands. Dean blinked confused, trying to talk with the big sweet in his mouth pulling his hand out of the water. 

“Cas-” Dean stated his mouth full which Castiel quickly took off the bucket. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Castiel took the bucket off his head pretending it was an accident. “It must have fallen on your head.”

“Cas-” Dean tried but Castiel just hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. Dean slowly melted into the hug. Everyone watched as Castiel slowly let go of Dean. When he turned people instantly fell to their knees to their knees. 

“M-My lord! I am so sorry!” The ogre sobbed trying to shrink and melt into the ground as Castiel tended to Dean’s lip. “I-I thought it was livestock, I-I meant no disrespect to your mate!” 

Castiel tongue slid out to tend to his mate’s lip, his salvia healing it almost instantly. Dean turned his head away to spit blood onto the ground. Someone moved to bring him water to wash the blood out of his mouth which he thanked, Dean swirled the water in his mouth before spitting it out. Castiel turned to look at the ogre with anger but Dean saw his look. Dean handed the water back to the person who gave it to him before he bolted in front of Castiel.

“You are forgiven, honest mistake.” Dean tried to calm his mate down as Dean smiled at the ogre. “Cas, my love, I want more sweets.” Castiel slowly turned to look at Dean, Dean smiled at him. Dean pulled him back to the sweet shack as Castiel tried to remain calm. “It’s okay.” Castiel turned to him as Dean smiled happily at him as the demon running the stand gave him another sweet. Castiel watched Dean eat the sweet with such happiness it did calm him down enough to enjoy their night.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A demon knocked on the door as a blonde woman turned to look at it. She called for them to enter as the demon came in and kneeled to her. 

“Mary, The rumors are true. Castiel has a human mate.” The demon spoke as Mary turned to looked to her husband john. John gave her a glance as well.

“This isn’t good, this won’t help us end this alliance,” John commented rubbing his chin.

“Then we kill the human,” Mary stated. “Means to an end anyways.”

“It’s better than having to take out Castiel’s mate if they are human. Easier to kill.” John stated with a sigh. 

“Then we will wait till Castiel’s next trip,” Mary stated. “He will take the boys, and leave the maid at home, we can easily overpower her.” John grabbed a paper writing on it before handing it to the demon.

“Alright,” John stated handing the man a paper. “Take this to our alliances in the city. Let them know we attack on Friday.” The demon nodded as he left out the door. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastair heard a knock on his lab door, turning he walked over to the door throwing it open to see Chuck eyeing him. Chuck held up a pizza as Alastair gave him a soft smile. 

“Come on in.” Alastair breathed holding in everything inside him for the need to kiss him. 

“You haven’t been by your house.” Chuck stated holding out clothes. “Figured you would be still in the lab so I brought you a change of clothes..”

“I am so close to a breakthrough, how could I?” Alastair stated moving to strip. Chuck eyed his body as Alastair stood naked in front of him moving to the work shower, meant more for cleaning up chemical spills but he had been using it to smell okay while working. It took Chuck a moment to turn away hoping to sit on the counter eating some of the pizza. “You know you can always join me, the shower is big enough for two.” 

“I don’t want to give you hope,” Chuck said looking away. “It’s better we stay broken up.”

“I can handle sex.” Chuck tensed when he heard the shower door open, Chuck hesitantly turned seeing Alastair naked in front of him. Water dripping onto his skin as Alastair moved to kiss him slowly. Chuck sucked in air as their lips touched, the kiss felt almost as right as breathing. But it wasn’t true what Chuck said, he didn’t want to give himself hope. That they could be married, that they could start a family, that their lives would be able to live… 

Chuck couldn’t stop himself from deepening the kiss holding him close, it was Alastair’s hands that went to find Chuck’s flesh. The kiss was rough and desperate when Chuck pulled back coughing blood into Alastair’s face. Alastair turned his face away seeing Chuck unable to stop coughing, blood pouring from his mouth. 

“Shit.” Alastair went to Dean’s blood moving to try to inject it into Chuck, but it wasn’t helping. It was too little, he needed more. Alastair pulled on some pants, cradling Chuck as he brought him to the car. 

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean collapsed onto the bed after the night they had with the demons, after causing an issue everyone seemed to leave Dean and Castiel well alone. Knowing now that Dean was Castiel’s mate. Dean was exhausted and Castiel was even trying to keep it down as he undressed. Loud banging on the door made Castiel and Dean turn. It was morning, no one should be coming. They exchanged looks as Castiel moved to slide on his pants. Dean got out of bed sliding on Castiel’s hoodie as they bolted downstairs to see Joanna had already opened the door seeing Chuck covered in blood and Alastair bolting into the door. 

“Dean!” Alastair called into the house as Chuck was so weak in his arms. 

“Oh my god.” Joanna covered his mouth before Castiel jumped off the banister to get down faster. 

“Chuck, my god.” Castiel touched his forehead, he was struggling to breathe. He felt clammy. “What’s going on?”

“His cancer. It’s slowly killing him. I-I have been trying to stop the growth, but It’s too fast. I-I think he’s dying.” Alastair spoke as Castiel took Chuck from him. 

“We’ll take him to the med bay, but there’s nothing more that we can do but make him comfortable-” Castiel spoke honestly as Alastair sobbed. 

“You can’t. But Dean can!” Alastair snapped as Chuck looked taken back. Alastair turned to Dean. “Dean, you have unique supernatural DNA, your mating made the DNA active. You can heal even from death. I just need you to help me-”

“I-I don’t know-” Dean took a step back before Alastair grabbed his arm. 

“PLEASE! HELP HIM!” Alastair held him so tightly Dean’s wrist started to bruise. 

“Enough!” Castiel shoved Alastair back slamming him into a China hutch causing the glasses to break. Alastair held his bleeding arm with a grunt pulling a piece of glass fresh from the wound. Alastair looked at Chuck who was almost lifeless despite the shallow breaths. 

“...I’ll tell you where your brother is,” Alastair spoke. Dean blinked, taken back. “Save him and I’ll tell you what happened to your brother.” Dean stared at him coldly before he started rolling up his arm. 

“I-I don’t know how I can help...but I would have helped without the bribe,” Dean stated when Alastair smiled at him with care. 

“Come,” Castiel stated. “What we are going to do, we have to hurry.” Alastair nodded as they rushed upstairs. 

___________________________________________________________________________   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean sat near Chuck watching his lungs slowly breathe without issue, just looked like he was sleeping. Alastair held his hand tightly just looking at Chuck watching him sleep. Castiel had gone to grab something to drink for everyone especially since Dean was giving blood. Castiel wanted to make sure he was okay. Dean loved him. 

“Thank you,” Alastair stated. “...For saving him, despite thinking it wouldn’t work.”

“I couldn’t let him die,” Dean stated. “If you believed I could help, I would have tried. No matter what.” Alastair nodded softly stating nothing. “My brother...What happened to him?” Dean turned to him. “...Where is he buried?”

“...Why are you so sure he’s dead?” Alastair turned to look at him interested. Castiel had come to open the door with the snacks and drinks...but paused. 

“...He’s alive?” Dean stated taken back. “...Then...why did he never come back?”   
  
“...Maybe I just hated them.” Alastair spoke as Dean turned in surprise. “...Mom and dad…” Dean looked at him as a tear slid down his face. “I saw a chance to book it so I did...never looked back.”

“A...Adam?” Dean breathed as Alastair turned to look at him. 

“...Hey Deano.” Alastair gave him a sad smile. 

“You...you were fine this whole time?” Dean breathed. “We all thought-” 

“I know.” Alastair rubbed his face. “I know. It just...I was selfish okay? I was about to go onto college, they never were home, I was the parent when I shouldn’t have-”

“So you decided it was okay for me to be then?” Dean breathed in tears.

“It wasn’t supposed to be you either, our parents were so obsessed with their speciesism and hating demons that they rather be at protests than with us.” Alastair sighed. “I just wanted to escape so I did. I know it’s no excuse-” 

"Is he okay if I disconnect?" Dean asked as he held his iv. Alastair nodded.  
  
"That should be enough for now, I will have to monitor him to-" Alastair paused as Dean hit him hard. Alastair said nothing as Dean ripped the Iv out of his arm and stormed to the door. Dean paused but turned to look at him. 

“You could have at least let me and Sammy know.” Dean hissed. “So we didn’t have to mourn you, our parents and Missouri too.” Dean stormed out the door past Castiel as Alastair with shaking hands crying hard as he moved to wrap Chuck’s wounds as Chuck slept. Alastair paused as he noticed Castiel was standing there holding the tray of snacks and tea.

“What? Going to throw a punch too?” Alastair started wiping his bloody lip. 

“No. It seems like you’ve beaten yourself up enough for it as it is.” Castiel gave him a sad smile before heading to find his mate leaving Alastair alone.


	20. Just like fire

Castiel followed Dean into their backyard as Dean angrily panted trying to catch his breath. Castiel eyed him sadly moving to comfort him when Dean angrily punched at the tree in the yard, his hand went through the tree like it was butter. Dean yanked his hand back backing away in surprise as the tree sizzled from the hit as Dean noticed his hands were burning with fire...but the fire didn’t burn him. 

“Dean-!” Castiel called. Dean backed away from him looking at his hands. 

“D-DON’T TOUCH ME.” Dean choked in tears looking at his burning hands. 

“Dean-” Castiel tried again.

“W-What’s wrong with me?” Dean choked but Castiel came closer. Dean backed as far as he could slamming back against the house as Castiel closed the gap. “Stop! I don’t want to hurt yo-” Dean sobbed as Castiel cupped his face pressing the softest loving kiss against his lips. Dean took a moment to respond, his hands hesitantly moving to hold Castiel that flame died against his skin. 

Dean’s shirt raised with Dean’s touches which Castiel moved to grab the skin as though compelled. Dean’s eyes glowed at the touch, as Castiel broke the kiss to bite at his neck. 

“No.” Dean panted pushing him lightly back. Dean’s eyes glowed brightly looking into Castiel’s eyes. “...You knew. Didn’t you?...what...happened to me...what I am.” 

“...” Castiel looked down but softly nodded, ashamed to look at him.

“What….what is wrong with me.” Dean stated. 

“You are the descendent of a Demon and human mating.” Castiel cupped his face. 

“Impossible…” Dean choked in surprise.

“No, not impossible...rare...but…” Castiel touched his hands. “You are living proof.” 

“B-But I never did this before,” Dean whispered as he watched his hands starting to glow. 

“We think the mating triggered your demon DNA,” Castiel spoke. Dean eyed his face confused then looked down at his hands, Dean tried to pull his hand away in fear of hurting Castiel, but Castiel spoke his mind. “Dean...It’s not going to hurt me.” Dean looked up at him in tears. 

“...So Adam and Sam…” Dean breathed. “...They have this too, they have the DNA.” 

“Yes, if they were to mate a demon, they would most likely exhibit the same powers as you,” Castiel stated. 

“...So I’m not exactly human,” Dean stated. 

“No. Not exactly.” Castiel spoke as Dean opened and closed his hands. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean looked at him. “When did you know?” 

“The day you died,” Castiel explained as Dean looked taken back. “...you dove in front of a bullet for Chuck.”

“...I thought that was a dream.” Dean moved to take a seat on a tree planter. 

“...it was very much real,” Castiel whispered taking a seat next to him. “You came back to me when I thought I lost you.” Dean paused at that.

“What kind of creature can come back to life?” Dean held himself. 

“Only one.” A voice spoke as Dean glanced up to see Crowley bow to them with respect. “I am sorry to interrupt, but I did find the ancestor that started the line.” Crowley held out a folder. 

“How?!” Castiel gasped snatching it, Dean thanked him with care.

“Simple,” Crowley spoke. “Hours of research into your family tree. All your relatives are accounted for. Except for one.” Crowley pointed down to a small name. This little one. Jessica, the half-sister to Bela. Born to a mother with no record being born. In fact, there are no records of her mother before she was sixteen like she popped out of the sky.”

“I was able to locate a drawing done of her, and...it’s a face you recognize, Master.” Crowley handed Castiel an old photocopy of the drawing which Castiel looked at. He indeed recognized her face.

“Abaddon,” Castiel spoke looking up at Crowley in surprise. “...I wondered where she disappeared to.”

“Who is she?” Dean asked as Castiel chuckled looking down at her photo.

“There was another Titan in line for the throne long ago. We were the most powerful. We were enemies.” Castiel explained. “Everyone wanted us to mate to end the war, but we refused. We refused to mate without love. She disappeared after a while and I got the throne…I always wondered what happened to her…”

“She was bringing me to you,” Dean spoke softly resting his head on Castiel shoulder taking his hand.

“It’s funny, I recall telling her I’d rather mate with a pigeon than a phoenix.” Castiel chuckled. “She told me I’d beg to mate her bloodline...how the tables had turned.” Castiel handed Crowley the papers. “She wasn’t wrong.”

“She made you eat her words.” Dean smiled kissing him as Crowley bowed his head to leave. “Oh Crowley.” Dean broke the kiss to speak. “...Can you please bring that to Doctor Alastair?” 

“I wouldn’t recommend humans knowing-” Crowley started. 

“It’s okay...He’s my older brother. He deserves to know his bloodline just as much as me.” Dean stated as Crowley nodded moving to obey orders. Castiel touched his face with care. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“It might be shocking that I can set things on fire...but...I’m still me. It’s scary and new but...nothing changed because I can cook a marshmallow.” Dean chuckled which Castiel chuckled along. 

“Whatever you are, you’ll always be my little spitfire.” Castiel touched his chin. Dean eyed his face before kissing him. 

“And you’ll always be my pain in the ass.” Dean laughed, Castiel snorted at the comment. “What I never gave you a nickname-” Castiel gave a face. “-For use outside the bedroom!” 

“Well, we are alone now-” Castiel tried but Crowley quickly came back in. 

“Master, we need you immediately,” Crowley spoke when the glass breaking from inside the house, Castiel and Dean moved to follow.    
  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Castiel watched a light flying back and forth slamming into their pictures and their vases before it wavered blinking out. It wasn’t till Castiel reached for the light caught the falling did someone so small Dean didn’t recognize him. 

“Ben?” Dean whispered as Castiel cradled him with care. “W-Why is he this small?”

“They use their abilities to make them bigger but when small it means they are hurt badly,” Castiel spoke noticing Ben was coughing and wheezing. Castiel touched his face with his pinky which Ben whimpered at. “He has a fever, but this isn’t sickness I know.”

“We believe he has been poisoned by humans. Rat poison to be exact. We have him something to counteract it but...” Joanna panted wiping her face. “He’s sick and scared, he wants his mother.”

“The humans **_poisoned_ ** them,” Castiel growled in rage his eyes glowed with anger.

“Babe-” Dean called but they both went silent. 

“ _ Momma.”  _ Ben whimpered as Castiel looked sadly at the boy.    
  
“Dean. Take him. I need to go check on the village fairies.” Castiel delicately handed them over which Dean cradled. “Take care of him, he needs someone like you.”

“But I can help.” Dean tried to follow but Castiel stopped him. 

“I need you here if I die or am injured. Unable to take my throne, you will be their queen.” Castiel spoke as Alastair came down at all the commotion. “You, did you know anything about an attack?!”

“No! What do you mean attack?” Alastair blinked confused. 

“Humans attacked my people.” Castiel snapped grabbing him. “You are telling me you knew nothing about this?!” 

“I did not.” A voice startled them to see Chuck weakly standing on the top of the stairs. Benny holding him to keep him up. “Any attack on your people is not of my doing...must be the god damn rebels.” Chuck tried to keep standing but failed, benny catching his weight as Alastair pulled away from Castiel to go to him. 

“We need him back to bed, he’s still too weak,” Alastair stated as Benny nodded walking him back to his room.    
  
“Dean, Joanna will stay with you. I’ll take Benny and Crowley.” Castiel stated.

“Be safe,” Dean spoke worried as Castiel turned to leave. “Wait, go kiss the kids before you go.” 

“I don’t want to wake them,” Castiel stated, but he knew Dean wouldn’t let it go. 

“They deserve a kiss goodbye.” Dean choked as Castiel turned to him. Dean was so worried. He could see the tears coming. Castiel leaned down and kissed him softly. 

“I won’t kiss them goodbye...but I will kiss them good morning when I get home,” Castiel spoke confidently which calmed Dean’s worry. Dean kissed him lovingly before he pulled away. Castiel moved to get dressed, as Benny and Crowley walked down to get dressed as well.    
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny stared at their daughters who were asleep from the doorway, now dressed he waited for Crowley to come out of their bedroom. Crowley noticed Benny’s gaze walking over to look at them. Crowley held him from behind. 

“Jo and Dean will watch over them while we are gone,” Crowley whispered as Benny nodded. 

“I know,” Benny whispered. “I just worry.”

“It shows what kind of Alpha you are. Worried about your family all the time.” Crowley stated giving him a kiss. “Come on-.”

“Daddy?” A small voice made them pause. Benny nodded for Crowley to go upstairs. 

“I’ll follow in a second,” Benny spoke moving to enter the room. Benny moved to sit on Eve’s bed, as he moved to tuck her in like he always did. “Go back to sleep, LoveBug.” 

“Where are you guys going?” Eve asked as she sat up. 

“We are just going with the king,” Benny explained. “We will be back soon.”

“But it’s not Friday, you only go away on Fridays,” Eve commented. 

“Just this one time,” Benny spoke. “I will try to be back before you wake up.” 

“Promise?” Eve asked holding out her pinky, Benny softly took her pinky with his before she smiled and moved to lay down again. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Benny spoke moving to kiss her forehead before he walked out of the room. Leaving the girls to sleep the day away.

___________________________________________________________________________   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched the car pull away with the love of his life inside, holding himself as he watches it from the balcony before its lost to the trees. Joanna came out of the room with a blanket for the human. Dean thanked her nuzzling into the blanket wrapped over his shoulders.

“He’s going to be okay, Dean,” Joanna spoke. 

“I know.” Dean breathed but he wasn’t sure if he believed it. “I should go to tend to ben-” 

“-Come inside and rest, he will be back before you wake up,” Joanna reassured as Dean hesitantly nodded coming back in. Dean moved towards his bed as Joanna walked over to the small stuffed dog grabbing it and handing it to him. “Need me to tuck you in?”

“Bite me.” Dean climbed into bed, pulling the curled into the stuffed dog. Joanna smiled closing the door before checking on Chuck and Alastair. Joanna passed the door noticed Chuck and Ben were asleep and gave the door a knock. Alastair looked towards the door. 

“Dean and I will be turning in, but if you need something. You are welcome to use the intercom.” Joanna stated. He thanked her as she turned heading back to bed, leaving them alone.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastair eyed the small fairy in the large bed, He was resting and sleeping peacefully. Alastair kept an eye on both since he wasn’t going anywhere. Chuck breath made Alastair moved to look at him. 

“What are you doing still awake?” Chuck asked. “I thought you said if I slept, you would too.”

“I did sleep.” Alastair lied. 

“You did not.” Chuck reached up touching his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “You are a shit liar.” 

“Not a lie. I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes.” Alastair smiled softly moving to hold his hand. Chuck snorted as Alastair kissed his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel okay...for some reason,” Chuck admitted looking at his vitals. “Better than I have in a while. I don’t want to be too hopeful...but I feel like I can breathe again.” 

“You seem better.” Alastair moved to listen to his lungs, holding the stethoscope to his chest. “Breathe for me.” Chuck slowly breathed in and out like he always did. Alastair nodded. “Your oxygen is up, your lungs sound clear. I need to do some scans at the hospital but...Dean’s blood helped.”

“You got...dean’s blood?” Chuck breathed. “I-I...was wondering why we were here.” 

“Yeah, I got Dean to donate.” Alastair breathed as tears came to his eyes. “I-I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I’m okay.” Chuck reached up touching his cheek wiping his tears. “Don’t cry.”

“I can’t help it.” Alastair cried. “I just couldn’t help but think of losing you-”

“You won’t.” Chuck breathed kissing his tears. “Even if I died, I would always be with you.” 

“Don’t say that.” Alastair sniffed. “I won’t let you die till you are old and grey.” Chuck chuckled at him as Alastair held his face. 

“Think the blood worked…?” Chuck asked as Alastair swallowed. 

“I won’t know till I get you back to the lab.” Alastair stated. “...but I think it did.” Chuck moved to hold him, hugging him tightly before hesitantly pulling back. 

“It must have cost you something to get the blood…” Chuck asked worriedly. 

“It didn’t cost much,” Alastair spoke looking away. 

“What was the price? Land? An agreement?” Chuck asked but Alastair silenced him with the kiss. 

“I just had to tell Dean about his brother,” Alastair stated as Chuck looked concerned. 

“Were you ready to reveal that?” Chuck stated as Alastair sighed.

“I didn’t think I would ever be ready to tell Dean the truth but...It was time.” Alastair stated. “I have a lot to make up to them for.” 

“I’m proud of you,” Chuck stated take his hand. Alastair shrugged. 

“Dean wasn’t happy about it,” Alastair stated. 

“You thought he would?” Chuck stated. 

“No...I guess not.” Alastair admitted. “I guess I never really thought about it.”

“You were a hormonal teenager,” Chuck stated. “I don’t think you thought of anything but getting out.”

“...I should of. I don’t think Dean will forgive me.” Alastair started scratching my head. 

“He will.” Chuck breathed. “He’s too good for anger and hatred. He’s just...too Dean.” 

“Dean always was like that.” Alastair sighed. “I don’t know where he got it. It wasn’t like our parents were the nicest people.”

“You never really talk about your parents,” Chuck commented. 

“Yeah, they weren’t always sunshine and rainbows.” Alastair sighed running his fingers through his hair. “Daddy was strick as all hell and knew how to use a belt. Mom liked to take pills. I don’t know I just wanted out of my own personal hell, I didn’t even realize what I was leaving behind.”

“Well, you can make up for it now.” Chuck breathed. 

“You think they even want me to?” Alastair asked. 

“Honestly? I do.” Chuck stated as Alastair kissed his knuckles. “How is it the Winchesters have such charm?” 

“I didn’t realize I had charm.” Alastair flashed his smile he saw all the brothers have.

“Enough to make me say yes to marrying you when I had no desire to ever get married.” Chuck joked.

“You had no desire until you met me.” Alastair winked. Chuck rolled his eyes thinking how lame he was when the house alarm started to go off. Chuck and Alastair looking up as the emergency lights went on. 

“What’s going on?” Chuck asked as Alastair sat up moving to the door, seeing smoke bombs being thrown into the house. Alastair cursed as he grabbed Chuck scooping him up. He laid him into the clothes hamper in the medical room, Chuck was cramped but comfortable. Alastair scooped up the little fairy Ben, laying him in Chuck’s hands. 

“Stay here,” Alastair stated. 

“Where are you going?!” Chuck hissed with worry. 

“LET ME GO!” Sam’s cries echoed the house as Gabriel and Sam kicked and screamed in the arms of the soldiers. 

“Stay here and protect him till I get back. I have to help the others.” Alastair commented, closing the lid, and pushing it into a nearby closet. He hid it the best he could before the door to the room was kicked open. Men with guns coming in. Alastair raised his hands looking innocent as he was led out to the main hall. 

The kids were held in a room, they were screaming their heads off. He could make out the girls and the boys in there. They pounded on the door trying to get out. Joanna was gagged and bleeding from a knick to her forehead. Alastair was forced to his knees as he was tied up. Alastair struggled against the bindings. 

“Where is the queen?” A voice made Alastair look up at her Mary stood coldly looking at the doctor. “Where is she?”

Oh, so they didn’t know they were looking for a male.

Alastair's eyes looked at Dean who was gagged and bound. Dean also realizing this was a good advantage to have. 

“You think he would leave her here?” Alastair chuckled. 

“I do...We know it’s not the woman.” Mary eyed Joanna. “She’s supernatural. We know he mated a mortal.”

“Well, what makes you think he wouldn’t take her somewhere.” Alastair scoffed.

“No fire,” Mary commented.

“No fire?” Alastair blinked confused. 

“No fire. No reason to move her. The threat to lives were the fairies we poisoned.” Mary commented unamused. “No place but here would be the safest for her.” Mary held a knife to Alastair's throat amusingly. “Tell me, she’s not pregnant with his heir correct?”

“No. She isn’t.” Alastair had to hold back a laugh at the idea as Dean kept watch on her.

“Oh, then where is she?” Mary asked.

“Like I would tell you.” Alastair scoffed as Mary looked annoyed. 

“Bring one of the children out.” Mary spoke as John opened the door slightly grabbing for the first child he could. Sam was yanked out crying and sobbing when grabbed again. Mary grabbed the boy without much thought putting the knife to Sam’s throat. The adults panicked.

“MOM STOP.” Alastair stood only to be hit with a gun and slammed back to the ground holding his head which started to pour blood. As Mary and John stared at the son lost to them long ago.


	21. The reveal

Mary and John stared into Adam’s face as they noticed the men around them confused. They exchanged looks as John turned to them. 

“Check the castle,” John spoke as the men hesitated. “CHECK THE BLOODY CASTLE!” The men nodded letting go of Dean and Adam. Dean collapsed to his knees weakly his legs shaking as he looked to Sam. Still being held by their mother with a gun to his head. 

“Take him,” Mary spoke as Sam was forced into John’s hands. Mary walked over to Adam who eyed his mother’s face as she kneeled to cup his face. She touched his face with care before she punched him hard. Adam fell down holding his nose as Mary eyed him coldly. “You decide now to come clean? When we are so close to the end of demons?” Blood sliding down his face as Adam looked surprised. 

“Y-You knew.” Dean choked tears filling his eyes. “You knew he was alive.”

“We did,” Mary smirked cruelly. “Him leaving was an opportunity. Now we have an army, a following that will hand us the crown. Once Chuck and the demon king are dead. Who do you think they will want in power? How about their leaders?”

“You lied to us!” Dean snapped as Mary wiped the blood from her hand.

“It was easier that way, Dean,” Mary stated. “First we thought we would keep our reputation, but then we noticed the effect they had on the others. They grew angry about our loss. It made them hate the demons as much as us... so we use it to follow our destiny.”

“We are your children! You are holding a gun to the son you abandoned as a baby.” Dean yelled as Mary eyed Sam. Sam was in tears just looking at her. 

“You guys are just an inconvenience,” Mary stated. “You guys decided to be here. Now you must be sacrificed for the cause.” Mary pulled out her gun pointing it at Dean. “Where is the queen?”

“Go to hell.” Dean snapped. “You think we would tell you when Castiel has been more of a family to us than you?” She tilted her head. 

“Fine.” Mary turned, shooting Sam in the chest. Tears filled Sam’s eyes as he collapsed on John’s grip.

“SAM!” Adam screamed as Dean’s eyes started to glow. 

“Tell us now or I’ll shoot him in the head-” Mary growled as Dean tackled her. Dean’s eyes glowed, as she was taken back. Dean grabbed at her face, his hands on fire. Mary screamed in pain as Dean gripped her face harder. John threw Sam away as he moved to Dean. Spraying him with bullets, Dean’s eyes stopped glowing as he collapsed beside her. Mary’s face was atrocious, burnt beyond recognition. She wheezed struggling to stay alive. A tear slid down John’s face as he kissed her hand before he shot her in the face ending her misery. John wiped his tears as he turned to look at the bloody mess of Dean. John moved to kick him in the face over and over before he turned to Sam seeing Adam holding a shirt to Sam’s chest. 

“That wasn’t Dean,” John stated. “He’s not human. That was the queen, right? A shapeshifter? The rumors were lies then. It wasn’t a human mate.”

“Yes,” Adam lied. “You win, please, let the rest of us go. You won, no more violence. Please. Sam needs a doctor.” 

“You and Sam may go,” John spoke as he looked towards the door. Adam noticed the look.

“No, they are just children!” Adam snapped.

“One or two of them is Castiel’s heir,” John stated. “They must be put down.”

“No.” Adam screamed as he stood cradling Sam moving to the door. “You have to kill me to get to them.” John cocked the gun, pointing it to Adam.

“Get out of my way,” John said coldly.

“No.” Adam snapped. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” John hissed.

“NO!” Adam yelled.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY-” John screamed as he was slammed away from them. Joanna grabbed his throat trying to knock him out, She slammed his head back into the floor.

“Joanna!” Adam called. 

“Get the kids to safety!” Joanna screamed as Adam grabbed open the door, the kids were crying as Adam yelled at them to follow. The kids moved to follow as they cried, Adam quickly rushing towards the front door pulling it open as the kids came running out of the house and down the stairs. 

“Gabriel take Sam.” Adam spoke as Gabriel was handed Sam.

“W-What about you?” Gabriel choked.

“I have to get Chuck and Ben,” Adam spoke. “Take my phone and call your fathers.” Adam handed the kids the phone as they ran away to the woods. Joanna struggled with John as Adam bolted upstairs. Pushed the lid on the hamper, Chuck looked relieved as Adam helped him out of there. 

“Is Ben okay?” Adam asked as Chuck nodded. 

“He’s still fast asleep,” Chuck admitted.

“Good, we are running towards the woods. I will grab Dean and we will leave with the kids and Jo.” 

“Okay.” Chuck nodded as Adam and Chuck ran down the stairs when gunshots went off. 

Adam and Chuck paused on the stairs seeing John shoving Joanna’s lifeless body off of him. He stood covered in blood, rubbing his neck as Adam grabbed Chuck’s hand and bolted down the stairs and out the front door. John at their heels as he ran shooting and trying to hit them. They bolted into the darkness of the woods not stopping. John stopped at the start of the forest checking his bullets realizing he was empty as John growled in anger refusing to enter this forest. John’s men came to his aid. 

“Go in and find the hostages!” John stated holding his neck to a wound Joanna had given him as the men ran deep into the forest. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The kids were crying as Sam laid lifelessly on the floor, his breath was so shallow. His face was so pale as Eve tried to keep the pressure on the wound. Gabriel had put on a fire to keep them warm, luckily he knew how through their campouts in the backyard. Gabriel moved to Sam with worry, Sam hadn’t said anything in an hour at the least. The last thing he said was he was cold. Gabriel sniffed touching Sam’s face as Eve eyed him.

“He’s going to be okay,” Eve reassured but she wasn’t sure who she was reassuring. Gabriel nodded not believing her but wanting to. A couple of snaps of twigs made the kids turn in fear, Gabriel stood ready to protect them when...Alastair and Chuck came through the forest. 

“I thought that might be you guys.” Alastair helped Chuck sit down as Chuck breathed grateful for the warmth. 

“Mr. Alastair.” Gabriel sniffed as he started to break down so happy for an adult. “Where’s mommy?” Alastair looked down. He wasn’t able to grab Dean when they escaped.

“H-He’s going to be okay.” Alastair nodded his lie. “He...He’s safe.” Gabriel nodded buying the lie before he sniffed collapsing next to Sam.

“S-Sam’s not doing good.” Gabriel whimpered as Alastair moved to him. Alastair checked Sam’s pulse, seeing the blood that had soaked into the rag. Alastair eyed his baby brother. He would die. There was no way to help him now. Alastair took a seat and sighed before he hesitated to speak.

“...Gabriel. Do you love Sam?” Alastair turned as Gabriel nodded with snot and tears. “You know...you mate by a bite right?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Gabriel sniffed. 

“Well, what if I told you by marking him you can save him?” Alastair asked as Gabriel blinked at him. “In theory.”

“I-I can?” Gabriel asked as Alastair nodded. 

“A mark will help him heal,” Alastair reassured before he scooped up Sam, getting him to sit up. Alastair moved Sam’s shirt down exposing his shoulder. Gabriel eyed the exposed skin. 

“Won’t we be mated?” Gabriel asked as Alastair nodded. 

“I wouldn’t be asking this of you if we had any other options,” Alastair admitted as Gabriel moved closer to Sam. “This is his only chance… and it still might not be enough-”

“-I want to save him.” Gabriel breathed as he moved to cup Sam’s face. Alastair watched as he moved to bite into Sam’s flesh. Sam made a small noise of pain as blood slid down Sam’s collar bone. Gabriel pulled back wiping the blood from his mouth as Alastair laid Sam down to sleep. 

“Were you able to get ahold of your fathers?” Alastair asked as Eve nodded. 

“I got ahold of mama,” Eve stated. “They are on their way to us.” 

“You could describe where we are?” Chuck asked.

“I know the forest really well,” Eve stated. “...We lived in the forest for a while. We are between the wendigo camps and the mansion.”

“Wendigos?” Alastair looked concerned. 

“They won’t bother us with the fire,” Eve commented as sounds of twigs snapping. Made Eve grab onto her little sister as Crowley came through the trees. 

“Girls!” Crowley choked as the girls ran into his arms as he kneeled to hold them. Castiel and Benny came in too. Benny moved to hug them as well as Castiel moved to his boys moving to hold Gabriel as Sam slept peacefully on the makeshift bed. 

“Are you okay?!” Castiel asked as Gabriel whimpered in tears. 

“S-Sam’s hurt and mommy’s gone.” Gabriel choked as Castiel moved to Sam seeing the wound on Sam’s neck. A mating mark?

“Who?” Castiel asked as he moved to the wound on Sam’s chest, pulling his shirt up to see the wound was healing. 

“I asked Gabriel to bite Sam.” Alastair spoke. “It was the only way I saw to save him.” Castiel touched the bullet wound on his chest. Castiel noticed the bullet was being forced out of the wound. Castiel reached over grabbing it and pulling it from his flesh. Castiel watched as Sam’s skin healed covering the wound that was once there. “And I was right. I worked.” 

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel turned to look at Alastair as he slowly turned to stand, glancing around.

“He’s still at the castle. I couldn’t grab him before all hell went to shit...and...your maid.” Alastair spoke as Benny stood looking at him. “...I’m sorry. I don’t think-....” Tears slid down Benny’s face as his chest tightened. His...sister? She’s…? “...She was able to distract them long enough for us to get the kids to safety." Crowley moved to hug him as Benny stood frozen by the news.

“She was a good person,” Alastair stated. “She didn’t even hesitate to help us get the kids out of there-” Benny said nothing as he wiped his tears. Alastair stopped talking as he looked away. 

“Can you take the kids somewhere safe?” Castiel asked as Alastair nodded.

“I can,” Alastair stated.

“We will come to find you once we get Dean back,” Castiel stated before he paused. “...Benny if you want to stay with the kids...I’ll understand-.” Castiel didn’t get to finish as Benny started walking towards the mansion. Crowley quickly followed him as Castiel moved to follow. 

“Daddy?” A voice spoke as Castiel turned seeing Sam sitting up. Castiel kneeled to him pulling him into a loving hug. “...Where’s mommy?” Castiel pulled back noticing the healed marks on Sam’s chest. He tiredly rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m going to go get him.” Castiel kissed his forehead as he nodded to Alastair to take him. “I’ll be back soon.” Castiel spoke before running after Benny and Crowley.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean whimpered holding his chest as he sat up holding it in pain, Dean could see his shirt was bloody but the wounds were healing, still pouring blood but healing.. He was shot. A lot. God, how the hell was he alive? He touched his mating mark as he sucked in a deep breath. Before he glanced around, he saw Joanna collapsed against the ground. 

“Jo!” Dean moved to her pulling her into her arms cupping her, she was covered in blood. Her skin is ice cold. She laid lifeless into his arms as the realization dawned on him. “...J...Jo?” Dean sniffed as he felt tears coming, as he cradled her closer. “God, Jo…I-I’m so sorry, Joanna.” 

Dean sobbed as he pressed a caring touch against her face before he laid her softly onto one of the couches. Closing her eyes with care as he wiped his own tears covered in blood before he stood, holding his bruised ribs. Dean held the wall, sliding blood down the wall as he walked. Trying to leave the room, he swallowed hearing voices. However, he thought it best to avoid company, he got to the front door pausing as he noticed the sound of men outside.

Bodyguards?   
  
He needed to go out another way. 

Dean turned when he noticed the front door opening, Dean grabbed for the coat closet sliding into the closet before they entered. He could hear the humans speaking as they grabbed for the body in the room. They spoke casually as they brought Joanna’s body out to the fire he could smell so strongly outside. 

“I got the last body.” A voice spoke. 

“Last? There should be one more.” John’s voice spoke walking back in, looking over the living room. “How many bodies did we burn?” John rushed back out as Dean breathed weakly, moving out of the closet towards the servant stairs sneaking up them. He was alive but...still injured. Still bleeding. 

“Just one demon and Mary, Sir.” A man spoke as John entered the house again. 

  
  


“Where’s the queen?!” John called as Dean forced himself faster up the stairs, seeing the smeared blood from Dean on the wall holding himself up.

“The queen?” Someone asked, earning a slap. 

“FIND HER! SHE’S A SHAPESHIFTER!” John yelled as Dean noticed people starting up the stairs. Dean grunted as he started to run upstairs, moving to Castiel’s office, he tried to get in but the door was locked. Dean cursed moving to another room, bolting down the hall trying to find an unlocked room. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The fire burned hot in front of the castle, as John blew smoke from his cigarette pacing the front. He needed them to find the queen, they needed to kill her and end her before she bred or escaped. Once they killed the queen, they wouldn't have to worry about anything else. Sure the children were too young to breed, they could kill them with time. Castiel wouldn’t be able to make another heir. He wouldn’t be able to mate again. Mating was a one time gig. Once they mated they mated for life. 

John tensed noticing the sound of something dropping, he noticed the two guards outside with him were gone. Except for a weapon they were carrying, John dropped the cigarette grabbing for his gun. 

“Come inside and I’ll kill the queen!” John yelled, moving inside, locking the door. Benny’s eyes glowed from the darkness tossing the human carcasses into the fire. He growled moving to kill John when Crowley tried to stop him. 

“Calm down!” Crowley begged. “You aren’t thinking straight!” 

“He KILLED my sister! My TWIN sister!” Benny yelled. 

“I-I know!” Crowley sobbed as Crowley grabbed him holding him close. “God, Benny. She meant the world to us.” Crowley cried as Benny looked away. “...But please...don’t let her death...be yours too.” Benny said nothing as he softly kneeled towards the fire, reaching in, he found the locket Joanna always wore. Benny swallowed holding the hot golden locket in his palm, not caring about how much it hurt. “What is it?”

Benny softly showed the golden locket as Crowley closed his eyes as tears slid down his face kissing Benny’s hand. 

“She won’t die in vain.” Crowley sniffed as Crowley moved to hug his mate. Benny held him back as Castiel walked up. 

“When this is over, we will give her a proper send-off.” Crowley spoke as Benny bowed his head in honor. “She deserved only the best-”

“CASTIEL!” Dean’s scream made Castiel glance up. 

“Dean!” Castiel stated as Crowley and Benny moved towards the house. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean held his wound as he looked around for an escape. There was no back door, there was just the patio. The patio that led to a great fall. Dean panted trying to think of a way to land this fall without breaking his legs and being helpless. Dean would be in more trouble being hurt any more than now. Dean cursed trying to figure out a way as the humans slammed into the door trying to get in. 

“Open up, or we will shoot!” John’s voice echoed as Dean cursed, grabbing the bedspread moving to the window. Dean tried to tie the bedspread to the railing, just as bullets shot through the door. Dean grunted in pain as a bullet shot through his arm, Dean screamed ducking away from the bullet spray. 

Dean held his wound seeing the blood pouring, from his arm. Dean hid behind the dresser in the room. The door was kicked roughly as Dean forced himself up moving to the bedsheets. Climbing over the balcony railings, he tried to tie the bedsheet over his less injured arm, trying to slowly lower himself. The door was kicked down, Dean barely stopped himself from falling off the side weak from the blood loss as guns pointed at him.

“Don’t move.” John hissed, Dean stopped his movement. His body was so weak, he could barely stay conscious. Dean’s vision started to fade in and out. John cocked his gun pointing it to Dean. “Long live the queen-” John moved to fire when Benny tackled him to the ground. Grabbing John’s head slamming his head to the floor over and over as Dean started to pass out. 

“DEAN!” Crowley choked knocking out the last two men as Dean fell backward off the porch. Crowley moved to grab for him but Dean was already falling. A large hellhound grabbed for him in the air catching him before Dean hit the ground. Castiel returned to human form holding Dean who laid passed out in his arms. Benny and Crowley moved to the balcony in worry seeing Castiel and Dean safe. They breathed in relief as Dean laid peacefully in Castiel’s arms sleeping and healing. 

Benny looked away as Crowley touched his shoulder. 

“What now?” Crowley asked as Benny wiped his tears looking at his heart locket. 

“Give her a proper goodbye?” Benny sniffed as he started to break down. Crowley held him till he cried it out. They gave Joanna the send off she deserved. Surrounded by the people who loved her. Crowley and Benny held their daughters as they released her ashes. Dean weakly laid in Castiel’s arms as they all said their goodbyes. Sending her off with love and care. Until the sun rose, Benny held his family till he couldn’t cry anymore.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the mansion that seemed quiet, It was late at night and now with the unison of the human and Demon empire everything was at peace. Working with Chuck and his now husband Alastair, they slowly united the humans and Demons thanks to the help of the young princes. One of the human world, one of the Demon world sharing power. Now...the demons didn’t need to hide from the sun and the humans didn’t need to hide from the moon.

Castiel walked into the house, hearing soft laughter from outside in the backyard. Castiel moved to the sliding door seeing the young adults around the fire. Sam was sitting in Gabriel’s lap as some humans and demons sat for a camp out. 

“Hey dad.” Gabriel commented as Sam smiled giving him a way. 

“Are you guys behaving?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Lilith snorted as the older young adults shushed her. 

“Where’s your mom?” Castiel asked.

“Asleep,” Gabriel commented. 

“He went to sleep about an hour ago,” Sam admitted. “He said to keep it down.”

“Alright, behave you guys. I’ll head to bed too.” Castiel stated eyeing Sam and Gabriel who the older they got the more affectionate they got. The mating mark Gabriel had given to save Sam’s life long ago...tied them forever together. Though Castiel and Dean pretended not to notice the romantic feeling growing.

“Night.” The teens called. Gabriel choked, accidentally setting his marshmallow on fire. 

“Gabriel!” Sam snorted as Gabriel beamed innocently at him as Sam pulled the stick close to blow it out. The laughter echoed up to Castiel’s and Dean’s main bedroom as Castiel stripped climbing into bed with his mate.

“Cas?” Dean mumbled tiredly as Castiel climbed into bed.

“Go to sleep,” Castiel whispered as Dean nuzzled into him getting ready to go back to sleep. The teens' laughter continued from downstairs as Dean groaned. 

“They are going to keep us up all night,” Dean mumbled. 

“I know a way to knock you out,” Castiel smirked moving to kiss his mate’s neck as Dean moaned feeling Castiel’s hands cup him. 

“You might be worse than them,” Dean mumbled as Castiel smirked. 

“Most definitely,” Castiel smirked as Dean snorted happily, moving to kiss him holding him close. 

  
  
  


**The end.**


End file.
